Celestial Being
by Lucy Heart of Fairy Tail
Summary: A stars true form is long lasting and burns brightly. The star continues to burn throughout the ages. The yellow star guides those who have been lost in the dark towards the light.
1. Subete no Hajimari (Beginning of All)

They were the "original beings" the ones that created all forms of magic, except dragon slayer, god, and devil slayer magic. For those magic belong to them who arrived after the "original beings."

They were a mysterious race. Never interacting with humans finding no reason to do so. The most introverted were the "Celestial beings." They created celestial spirit magic and the zodiacs including the celestial king. The zodiacs were considered their children because they created them, and the zodiacs were completely loyal to their creators. They reigned and prospered away from humans for a long time but the celestial beings were different from the rest. While its true they weren't very active around the human ace they didn't find them displeasing. One of the celestial beings found a little blonde child who was on her last breath and took the child to the rest of the beings. The celestial beings decided to give all their knowledge to the child seeing the child's heart was pure and held no ill intent towards her own race. They poured all their magic into the child binding her soul with celestial magic and their life force as well. The child was reborn that day and was no longer named the one her parents gave her, for she was now Lucy meaning "light" for that was what she was to them, their light. The child's hair grew long to the point where it covered her whole body as if protecting her purity from the impurity of this world; her eyes became gold colored showing wisdom within those young an innocent eyes. The celestial beings knew that this child was to be the one to inherit everything once their time would soon expire, even the celestial spirits crowded the girl wanting to be with her as much as possible for she would be their new mother.

That time soon came when the celestial beings gave the girl the rest of their life force so that she would live in the same way as they did. For all eternity. And so the girl known as Lucy soon grew to the age of seventeen when her body stopped aging making her the last celestial being to walk the earth. The celestial spirits of the zodiac including the celestial spirit king and Ophiuchus the thirteenth gate created by the girl fused with her by asking their keys be destroyed for they did not want to be used by humans, only her. Accepting this, she absorbed all of them gaining their abilities to use as her own whenever she pleases.

Lucy would watch the humans from the celestial realm out of sheer boredom despite once being human herself. Sometimes she would go down there to purchase a book from their many book stores. She had to admit that for humans their books and knowledge of the world around them was quite impressive to say the least. The last celestial being spent her days absorbing herself within a new book everyday to appease her boredom, that and fighting dark mages and monsters whenever she encountered some. Before she knew it many years soon went from centuries.

This is how she soon met them, him, and _him._

 **400 years now**

Lucy was reading a book from one of her collections ignoring the dragons that flew above her head. Honestly the only dragons that didn't get on her nerves were Igneel, Atlas Flame, Grandeeney, Metalicana, Skiadrum, and Weisslogia. Closing her book the immortal simply walked away from the area but not before sensing herself being watched by someone who was familiar yet unfamiliar, "Come out child of man."

The bushes rustled for a while before someone finally came out, the boy had black hair, eyes, and was wearing what looked to be a robe of the magic academy.

Lucy sighed, "You again? What do you want?" she looked back at the boy, "Zeref."

Zeref smiled innocently and bowed politely, "I'm sorry, but I wanted to see you again. I enjoyed our talk the last time we met."

"You mean when you stayed even though I told you to leave you annoying brat." Lucy stated.

Zeref laughed, "Your funny, Lucy-nee."

Lucy whacked him upside the head with her book, "I never gave you permission to call me such a thing you annoying brat."

Zeref merely laughed while rubbing his head, "Violent as always."

"Hmph," she eyes him suspiciously, "Now then, why are you here?"

He smiled and looked behind him, "Its okay, this persons my friend and she's really nice."

Lucy looked at him as if he were some kind of idiot which in her mind he was, she just whacked him with her book how in the world is that her being nice? She was pulled from her thought when another young child stepped out from the clearing, he had pink hair and green eyes wearing white robes. He looked up at her with eyes that shined with curiosity as he looked at her making her raise a brow at the child.

"Lucy-nee," Zeref called out to her, "This is my little brother Natsu Dragneel."

"Little brother? I was unaware you had such a thing." Lucy said.

Zeref smiled, "I wanted you to meet him."

Natsu kept staring at Lucy before grabbing onto her white robe smiling up at her, "Luce!"

Her eyes twitched with annoyance, what was it with these two brothers? First Zeref and now this boy Natsu.

Zeref smiled at their interaction, "He likes you!"

"I can see that," she looked down at the child, "Such strange children you two are."

Natsu raised both arms in the air towards her making her raise a brow, "What?"

The black haired boy smiled, "He wants you pick him up."

Lucy looked back at the boy, "Zeref you little…" she growled.

"Please Lucy-nee? He really does like you just like I knew he would." He grinned.

The blonde glared at him promising punishment before picking up the brat who immediately latched onto her rubbing his nose in the crook of her neck with a serene smile on his face.

She sighed, "Honestly, I don't understand you two at all."

Zeref frowned, "Is it because we're human?"

Looking up at the sky she saw three dragons coming right for them, "Perhaps…"

Zeref looked up and froze when he saw that three dragons were coming right to them and hid behind his surrogate big sister, Natsu opened his eyes and saw the dragons coming hiding his face in her shoulder making her sigh with annoyance, "Oh how I find these dragons to be a nuisance."

All three landed before them eyeing the children before looking at her, "What are you doing here celestial being? Spending time with children? How unlike you."

"Begone you wretched lizard," she said not bothering to even look at them, "Less you want to end up like the rest of your brethren."

"What was that?!" the second roared, "You dare threaten us?!"

Lucy sighed, "I find your shouting to be annoying, would you mind shutting your mouth before I do it for you?"

"How dare you!" the third one retaliated by thrusting out its claw about to attack her but a white barrier prevented the claw from hurting her or the children. The dragon brought its hand back seeing it was burning making it angry.

"You three need to be punished for raising you hand against a celestial being," she raised her arm drawing a triangle above her it was a yellow magic circle with a star symbol in the middle of it, "Ryūsei-gun (Meteor Shower)." The sky was soon engulfed in clouds and three orange meteors rained down from the sky hitting all three dragons piercing their rock hard skin making them cry out in pain before they soon met their end.

Zeref saw with wide eyes as she killed all three dragons just by drawing a magic circle in the sky, but their conversation worried him. Why did they call her a celestial being? He knew she wasn't human, but still…

Lucy sighed, "How annoying those dragons are, and after I was being polite in asking them to leave."

"Wow! Luce's strong!" Natsu grinned.

She glared him, "Refrain from calling me that immediately."

"Luce!" Natsu kept his grin.

She rubbed her temples, "You are such an annoying brat."

Zeref smiled, who cares if she wasn't human? She's still Lucy and that will never change.

* * *

Lucy hadn't seen Zeref or Natsu for the longest time. She had also heard there was a recent dragon attack, could the two incidents be related? It wouldn't surprise her; the dragons have been active a lot lately making her wonder just what the hell is going on. Closing her book with a sigh she decided to take a walk, well that was the plan anyway had someone familiar not appeared from the bush with a look of pure horror on his face.

Lucy felt it. This black magic felt familiar to her, "This is…Ankhseram curse."

Zeref gave her a look of utter despair.

"Zeref…what have you done?" Lucy questioned softly knowing the boy must've had his reasons for angering Ankhseram. Zeref shot at the girl hugging her tightly gripping her robe so tightly that his balled fists soon became white. He cried hard into her white robe and the woman herself let him do so knowing this was something he had to do in order to feel better. Ankhseram probably cursed this poor boy for messing with the laws of life and death. Lucy wrapped her arms around the boy letting him cry for as long as he wished not trying to stop him at all.

The one thing she hates the most…is seeing children cry.

* * *

Lucy let Zeref guide her to the magic school she was pestered to go and become a teacher there one time by the headmaster. She told him with a blank face that she had absolutely no interest what so ever and to not bother her again. When she came back then it was full of life and scholars but now, there were nothing but dead bodies around and the aura of the black magic Zeref unknowingly released but not of his free will, no, it was unconscious act that will forever haunt him and she did mean forever. The curse will not only make him kill without his free will, but it will also make him immortal just like her when he reaches a certain age.

Lucy looked around the layer of dead bodies, "I've heard his curse was pure black magic, but I wasn't expecting this."

Zeref stood there horrified at what he had done but a pat on the head from Lucy assured him, "Zeref…you had no knowledge of what would happen, so don't look like that. It'll destroy you."

Zeref nodded wordlessly.

"Listen well," Lucy told him, "You have been cursed by Ankhseram because you tampered with the laws of life and death. It is known as "Ankuseramu no Kuro Majutsu (Ankhseram Black Magic)." That is what you posses now."

"I-I have black magic?" Zeref questioned.

"Yes," she closed her eyes, "He has also cursed you as well."

"Cursed?"

She opened her eyes looking up at the sky, "Mujun no Noroi (Contradictory Curse), when the cursed individual holds life more they will end up killing inadvertently, and only when they no longer have any regards to life will they stop killing at all. However the main side effect of the curse is near-absolute immortality, so if someone let's say try to cut off your head it wouldn't work. And if by some chance someone else gets the same curse as you the same rules apply to them as well." She explained.

"Then…I'm immortal, just like Lucy-nee?" Zeref asked.

"You are, although not of your free will," she told him, "I have been on this earth for a very long time Zeref and have come to terms with it, but I fear the same might not be said for yourself."

Zeref nodded walking over to the bodies before facing her, "Lucy-nee…will you listen tot what I have to say? Will you promise to not to judge me for my actions from now on?"

Lucy stared at the boy knowing that what he was about to do would make him the enemy of all magical beings in the near future, "I will hear you out brat."

Zeref showed a small smile, "Thank you…Lucy-nee."

 **Zeref's Lab**

Lucy blinked staring at the unmoving body of Natsu Dragneel who was soon about to be reborn as something more, something no longer human. The boy was put into a stasis like sleep; this little one will soon grow to be a great evil to those around him when he grows. Many years have passed since Zeref told Lucy of his plans to die, she made it very clear that she would not do the deed herself even though she can she chose not to, for that is not something she would do. She is a celestial being not a grim reaper passing down judgment on those who seek out death or she believed needed to die. She watched as Zeref created Etherious Demons with their very own curses that are each unique to them and them alone. They were smart enough not to attack her knowing that the moment they do it would be their end which was smart and making Zeref chuckle that stupid brat.

"So this is where you where Lucy-nee," A voice from behind her said with amusement making her roll her eyes, "Came to see my little brother?"

She turned her head to him, "It amazes me that you managed to actually bring him back from the after life, though I suppose if you hadn't then Ankhseram wouldn't have cursed you in the first place."

He smiled, "That's right," he approached the egg shaped thing that held his brother, "Saying that I'm his creator is a little mean of me since he originally had his own body," he leaned his head on the glass wanting to hear his little brothers heartbeat, "I did it Lucy-nee, I've completed two of my goals. Bring back my brother and create the strongest Etherious demon." He saw that his little brother was opening his eyes making him smile, "Lucy-nee…would you like to know my little brothers new name?"

She didn't answer for a few minutes, "I'm somewhat curious."

He turned to her with a smile as the boy's eyes fully opened focusing on the two before him, "Etherious Natsu Dragneel."

She whacked him on the head, "You basically gave him the same name you stupid brat!"

Zeref rubbed his head, only Lucy's strikes can hurt him this much and she was holding back, "Ow, there's no need to be upset Lucy-nee."

"Honestly," she looked up and saw that the boy was looking right at her, "This brat…I feel like he hasn't changed at all."

Zeref smiled at his little brother, "I believe your right."

* * *

"Hyah!" Natsu charged at the blonde from behind only for her to back hand him sending him crashing into a tree making the dragon behind them shake his head.

Lucy closed her book sending a scowl at the fire dragon king, "Igneel," she growled, "When I asked you to teach him your magic I never told you to make the brat attack me!"

Igneel chuckled, "Believe me when I say that was not of my own choice. This little runt brought it on himself to fight you on his own accord."

"Obviously." She saw Natsu get back up with a smile running towards her.

"Luce! Fight me!" Natsu grinned.

She whacked him upside the head with her book, "Forget it you brat. Don't treat your Dragon Slayer Magic as something to use just to fight strong opponents. Its much more than that, understand?"

Natsu rubbed his head but nodded anyway making Igneel sigh, "Why is it that he listens to you when you scold him?"

"Its called discipline." Lucy stated simply making Igneel give her a deadpanned look as Natsu grabbed her hand with a smile.

"Luce's funny!" Natsu grinned.

The blonde looked away with a huff, "Remind me to beat up that other brat later."

"I feel sorry for Zeref," Igneel said laying his head down on the ground, "But know this old friend, we are all grateful to you for helping us turn the tide of the war."

"Acnologia." Lucy simply said.

The Black Dragon was what they decide to call the former dragon slayer turned dragon who bathed in the blood of the dragons in the ongoing Dragon Civil War.

"He seems to be quite afraid of you," Igneel mentioned, "Which strikes me as odd because he lives for battle and nothing else."

She snorted, "Because the fool knows that he is merely a dragon slayer who bathed in so much dragons blood that he became a dragon and I'm an inhuman being that's been here since the birth of magic."

Igneel closed his eyes, "That is true, you are the last of the Celestial Beings but very powerful with your craft that not even I wish to fight you in battle."

"You think too highly of me Igneel," Lucy told him, "Remember that you are a dragon descendent of the "original beings" that created dragon slayer magic. You and the other dragons are just as strong as well, but never forget that as long as Acnologia still breathes causing destruction whenever he goes I will be there to tear him down limb from limb."

Igneel could stare at his old friend knowing that no matter how much she claims to not care for humans all that much she will still protect them should they ever need it.

"You truly are one of a kind old friend." Igneel smiled.

"Hmph."

* * *

The Dragon Civil War ended when Lucy fought on Igneel's and the rest of the dragon's side. She had almost killed Acnologia but the lizard made a hasty retreat to the point where the girl couldn't sense his magic signature, such a clever little lizard. So here she was sitting on a bolder reading another one of her books when a giant fireball came out of nowhere prompting her to create a barrier around her extinguishing it. Annoyed that she had to stop reading she got up from the bolder and turned to her attacker, "What do you want now, brat?"

Above her was a boy with pink hair, red eyes with black markings all over him and a tattoo that spelled 'E.N.D' on it looked down at her with a smirk, **"Impressive."**

She rolled her eyes, "Go away. I have no time to entertain you today, understand?" she blocked an incoming fist with her bare hand.

He smirked, **"Just like I thought, you're the only person capable of giving me a good fight and standing with on equal footing."**

She raised a brow, "Equal footing? Is that what you think?" pushing him away from her she had her book in one hand leaving the other one free, "You've gotten quite cocky haven't you? Since you insist on such idiocy show me what your made of then, brat."

E.N.D grinned and sent a giant fireball at her but Lucy dispelled it with just a flick of her wrist, "Is that all?"

He then disappeared and reappeared behind her about to send a kick but she was faster, grabbing onto his arm she twirled him around sending him flying into a tree with a snap of her fingers she sent five yellow projectiles at him all of them piercing his skin making him cry out in pain. E.N.D got up slowly glaring at her.

"Glaring are we?" she raised a brow, "How bratty of you."

He charged at her again intending to end it right then and there.

 **25 minutes later**

E.N.D lay down on the ground in complete and utter defeat with Lucy sitting back on the bolder reading her book, "You've got your fight now leave and never bother me again."

E.N.D sat up staring at her actually looking at the woman that defeated him like it was nothing. Her blonde hair, her eyes, her very essence, this woman made him actually feel something.

 **"** **Be my woman."**

A tick mark appeared on her head whacking him upside the head with her book, "You stupid brat!"

* * *

"I will only ask you this once, is this really what you want?" Lucy asked.

Zeref gave her a sad smile, "We have to do this Lucy-nee, Acnologia is too powerful and the other dragons are too injured to fight back. Only you can fight head to head with him but he's gone into hiding and not even you can sense him. Plus, this will be good for Natsu and the others to grow stronger, sending them to a period that's rich with Ethernano will greatly help us all." He bowed to her, "Please…help us with this plan, Lucy-nee."

Lucy could see the desperation when he explained the plan to her and whether she wanted to admit or not he was right they needed to do this otherwise Acnologia will wipe out humanity, "Very well."

Zeref stoop right up, "Lucy-nee…"

She walked over to the gate, "Zeref…I will send them to a time where Ethernano is the most richest. I take the dragons have already performed the ritual yes?"

He nodded.

"Then I shall go along with your plan," she gave him a small smile which the first smile she had ever shown to him, "You brat."

 **Year X679**

There was fire everywhere she looked, Mavis Vermillion watched as the Blue Skull guild killed and burned everything to the ground having killed everyone in the Red Skull guild. She desperately looked around to see if there was anyone still alive and by some miracle she found Zera trapped underneath some wood, having freed the girl they ran as faraway as they could watching as everything burned.

Mavis looked on in horror, "How horrible…"

Zera glared at the fire, "They killed everyone…everyone's gone…"

They watched as the fire continued to grow until water came from the sky washing over everything eliminating the fire from existence making them stare with awe.

"What?" Zera said.

"The fire…its been washed away." Mavis observed.

They heard footsteps from behind them, "Naturally since water dowses fire." It was a blonde woman with long blonde hair that reached passed her shoulders, she had golden eyes, wearing a white shirt with long sleeves and white pants, with white boots holding a book in one hand, "How tragic, so ends the guild known as Red Skull. Annihilated by the Blue Skull guild, it almost poetic really."

Mavis stared at the woman before them sensing her magic was very high, "Who…are you?"

Lucy looked down at the two girls, "I am simply a wandering mage with no affiliation and no purpose, but if you want to know who I am I suppose you may call me Lucy Celestial."

Mavis's eyes grew big, "Lucy Celestial?! You're a Celestial Being?!"

Zera looked at her, "Celestial Being?"

"One of the original beings who created magic," Mavis explained, "The Celestial Beings were the ones who created Celestial Magic!"

Zera looked at the woman sensing that she wasn't exactly human so Mavis's words ring true.

Lucy looked down at the girl impressed by her knowledge, "You know about our race, but there is one thing you do not know and that is I am the last of the Celestial Beings child of man. The rest either mingled with human or chose to end their existence."

Mavis perked at this new information, "There were those that mingled with humans?"

Lucy walked in front of them, "If your legs still work then walk with me children of man, I will tell you our story from a fellow one that seeks the knowledge of this world."

Mavis grinned and took Zera's hand, "Come on, Zera!" the two girls ran after the woman known as Lucy interested in knowing more about the original beings that created magic.

* * *

Years have passed since the day Lucy arrived on Tenrou and told them her story of how a normal girl became what she is now. Lucy stayed on the island teaching the girls magic that suite them best, for Mavis it was the ability to create illusions, and Zera it was Telepathy. Both girls were now thirteen years of age, and Lucy hadn't aged a single day, which made Mavis's claim about her being a Celestial Being rang true not that Zera ever doubted her to begin with.

"Lucy-neesan!" Mavis ran over to the tree the blonde was currently sitting on top of reading another one of her books. Mavis was now wearing a long white and pink dress her long blonde wavy hair reaching all the way past her shoulders wearing no shoes on her feet.

Lucy sighed closing it; she had just gotten to the good part too, "What is it Mavis? You and Zera are supposed to be cleaning the library."

Mavis grinned, "I know! I just wanted to spend time with you!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Lovely, now leave."

Mavis pouted, "Mou Lucy-neesan!"

Said blonde jumped down from the tree landing behind the girl hitting her upside th head with her book making the girl pout, "Don't use that pouting method on me you brat," she looked over to the tree, "Zera stop hiding and come out this instant."

Zera popped her head out from the tree and pouted, "How did you know I was here?" she had also changed now wearing an orange long sleeved dress that reached her knees, wearing black stockings, and brown boots. Her hair was in two ponytails.

"As if you could hide your magic presence from me." Lucy scoffed.

Mavis giggled latching onto the girls arm, "Come to the library with us Lucy-neesan! You haven't read all the books there yet!"

Lucy fought the urge to sigh again, this girl was a master at getting people to go along with her willing or not, "Fine." she let the girl drag her to the library with Zera following right behind them. The two were unaware of the three uninvited guests but Lucy was aware of them.

* * *

Proven right, there were three uninvited guests to the island. Lucy sensed no magic coming from the three, so they were ordinary humans, not mages. The blonde one broke off from the group heading straight in the direction Mavis and Zera were. Lucy decided to deal with the other two out of sheer boredom. One of the men was tall with black spiky hair, while the other had blonde hair wearing an eye patch. Materializing in front of them she watched, as the two tensed having not have sensed her till just now.

"Three pests on the sacred island of Tenrou," Lucy narrowed her eyes, "How annoying."

"Who are you?" the tall one with black spiky hair demanded.

Lucy looks at them calmly, "Leave."

The one with the eye patch took a stance intending on fighting her making her sigh.

Lucy snapped her fingers bringing them both down to their knees with a strong force of gravity making them unable to move.

"Wh-what is this?" the tall black one grunted trying to move as was the eye patch one.

Lucy merely sighed, "That's why I told you leave…how troublesome you are," she snapped her fingers again, "Tenkyū (Celestial Sphere)." Two yellow spheres surrounded both males trapping them within it, "These sphere's are slowly draining your energy away, so don't bother trying to move or you'll just speed up your death." She told them, "Now then, your friend was heading towards the library so that's where we'll be going."

She materialized them to the library outside and walked through the building only to see Mavis playing some ridiculous game with intruder. The girl spotted her and smiled, "Lucy-neesan!"

The intruder turned to her in surprise not having felt her from behind him, "You! Who are you?!"

"Should you really be worried about that right now?" she materialized his comrades who were inside the spheres, "Shouldn't you be more worried about them?"

His eyes widened, "Warrod! Precht!"

"Ah, so those are their names." Lucy yawned, "I politely asked them to leave and they wouldn't, so I improvised."

Zera poked her head around the corner shyly, "Improvised she says. Lucy-san's ruthless sometimes."

Mavis giggled, "Lucy-neesan, this is Yuri Dreyar. He's a treasure hunter."

Lucy looked at the girl then back at the blonde haired man, "I see…then shall I give him the same treatment as his companions then?" before she could do anything Mavis stood in front of Yuri.

"No you can't Lucy-neesan," Mavis told the woman, "Please let them go if they stay in there any longer they'll die."

Lucy closed her eyes, "I'm well aware of that Mavis, I don't need you to tell me that." With a snap of her fingers both spheres disappeared freeing both men who looked utterly exhausted.

Lucy walked away from them, "What you seek is no longer here. And even when you find it I suggest you seal it right away, for if you don't then you will be swallowed by its darkness." With those words of warning she materialized away from them.

Warrod and Precht stood up slowly while Yuri looked at the place where she disappeared with caution, "Just…who was that woman?"

Mavis gave then a cheeky grin, "That's our Lucy-neesan! She's pretty isn't she?"

Warrod scratched the back of his head, "More like scary."

Precht could only nod in agreement.

Yuri looked at Mavis, "What is she?"

Mavis put her finger to her lips, "Secret."

* * *

Lucy would soon see them again through Zeref who she hadn't seen for a long while. The boy just appeared before her bringing along Mavis, Zera, Yuri, Warrod, and Precht. They were all surprised when they found out that she and Zeref knew each other and were more surprised when she allowed him to hug her and even MORE surprised when he called her "Lucy-nee."

"Hmph." Lucy said closing her book, "If they saw through her Illusion magic then that means their strong wizards capable of seeing through such things."

Zeref nodded, "That's what this young girl has told me."

"W-wait a minute!" Yuri said interrupting them, "You two actually know each other?!"

Zeref smiled, "This person is very precious to me, she is second to only my little brother. She's my Lucy-nee."

She whacked him upside the head with her book, "You brat, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?"

He rubbed his head with a smile, "Who knows? You've said it so many time that I've forgotten."

"Obviously," she sighed, "Let me guess, you want me to teach them magic even though I've already taught Mavis and Zera."

He nodded, "They would learn more from you than from me, but I will also help with the teaching."

Lucy rubbed her temples, "Why is it that every time you come and see me you make me deal with problems like this? Do you want me to hit you?"

He raised his hands as a sign of peace smiling weakly, "You misunderstand Lucy-nee, it is not my intention to make you upset with me."

She poked his forehead, "Whatever," she looked at the rest of them, "Now then Zera and Mavis will be learned under Zeref, while you three fools will be learned by me, if you so much as complain even once I'll hit you, make me mad and I'll hit you, back talk and I'll hit you, understand?"

"Hey wait a-" Yuri was cut off by a kick to the head, "What part of back talk and I'll hit you did you not understand you brat. You belong to me now so you better be grateful I'm even bothering to teach you magic at all," she grabbed one of his legs and dragged him away, "You two follow, now."

Warrod and Precht looked at each other before following after them not complaining or saying a single word. Zeref, Mavis, and Zera watched them leave.

Zeref chuckled, "I see nothings changed with Lucy-nee."

Mavis looked at him, "How long have you two known each other?"

He closed his eyes with a smile, "For a very long time, ever since I was child she has been a close sister figure to me and has always been beside me."

"Then…she knows." Mavis said.

He nodded, "She was the one to tell me about the curse that's been placed under me, and the only person the curse has no effect on," Zeref looked at the girl, "You know her as well?"

Mavis nodded happily, "She washed away the fire from Tenrou Island our home. She taught me Illusion magic and taught Zera Telepathy magic. To me she is a very special existence, she's my Lucy-neesan."

Zeref looked back at the clearing where they went, "I see…"

For days both Lucy and Zeref taught them the importance of Ethernano and how it is all around us and how to absorb it when needed to replenish. They all trained for days on end trying to perfect their own unique magic day in and day out until finally they successfully did it. It was then that both Lucy and Zeref just left without saying goodbye.

The two immortals were walking away with Zeref the first to strike up a conversation, "Lucy-nee, you once told me that the stars give you predictions. What did you see?"

She kept walking but still answered, "Mavis will use an incomplete version of a very powerful magic and will suffer the same fate as you."

Zeref stopped walking, "Are you certain of this?"

She stopped to look at him, "Who do you think I am you brat?"

Zeref smiled, "I see…Lucy-nee, I'm thinking of creating an empire."

"The brat tries to become an emperor," Lucy states, "So what till you name it?"

The area around Zeref begins to decay except Lucy for such a thing has no effect on her, "The Alvarez Empire."

Lucy looked up at the sky, "What a fitting name."

 **Year X690**

"Lucy-neesan!" Mavis smiled with glee running up to the girl hugging her.

"I see you haven't stopped you hugging habits since our last encounter." Lucy states.

The girl merely giggled, "Maybe," she then pouted, "How come you and Zeref disappeared on us back then? You could have at least said goodbye."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "You brats didn't need us anymore, speaking of which I've noticed that you look the same as you did back then and Zera seems to have finally vanished from this world."

Mavis detangled herself from the blonde, "So you knew…that Zera was already dead."

"Mavis, I am a Celestial Being capable of not only using the power of the stars but I can also tell who is alive and who is not. The stars predicted that she died on Tenrou, and that your illusion of her merely remained." Lucy explained.

Mavis nodded sadly, "Zera told me the same thing when she was about to disappeared."

Lucy said nothing.

"But," she perked right up, "She will always be in my heart."

"Is that so?"

"Oh! I created my own guild!" Mavis smiled, "Its called Fairy Tail!"

She raised a brow, "Fairy Tail?"

Mavis nodded.

Lucy closed her eyes, "Another fitting name for the tales of history."

Mavis tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

Lucy flicked her forehead, "Nothing that concerns you, brat," And with that she walked away, "By the way Mavis…the price you paid for saving that blonde fools life is much more greater than you realize." She disappeared before her leaving behind those final words.

* * *

The next time Lucy and Mavis meet its when the girl becomes an astral projection. Lucy stared at the girl before speaking, "You stupid brat."

Mavis pouted poking the blonde's arm surprised it didn't go through, "How…?"

Lucy pinched her nose, "Celestial Being Mavis." She said letting her nose go the girl rubbing it, "Honestly how in the world did you even end up as an astral projection?"

Mavis looked down, "What you said about me paying a much greater price was true, and Zeref confirmed it."

"That doesn't explain why you are in such a state." Lucy reminded.

Mavis flinched, "Well…Zeref almost stole all my life force away because of the curse which was surprising to me."

"You fell in love didn't you?" Lucy said.

Mavis blushed a deep crimson red.

"I see, that explains why there's a grave here with your name on it." she theorized, "So, I take it your body is somewhere in Fairy Tail?"

Mavis nodded, "Precht has kept it within a lacrima preserving what little magic I had left. My body is currently deep within Fairy Tail's basement being kept a secret unknown to others except the current guild master."

"Which is Precht." Lucy guessed.

Mavis stood in front of her, "Lucy-neesan, I want to tell you about it. Fairy Tail's light."

The blonde said nothing.

"It is called… Fearī Hāto (Fairy Heart), also known as, Rūmen Isutowāru (Lumen Histoire)." Mavis told her seriously.

Lucy stared at the girl, "So you intend to use your body as a weapon?"

"Please don't be upset with me Lucy-neesan," Mavis looked down like a scolded child, "I know hearing this doesn't sit well with you but please believe me that it is Fairy Tail's light!"

Lucy stood up from the ground light tapping the girl upside the head with her book, "While I do not like it because I really don't this is the choice you have made yourself so I have to accept it."

Mavis smiled, "Thank you…"

Lucy walked away, "The stars have told me to guide those who are lost to your guild which radiates light. They will struggle, but such as the way with humans and mages."

Mavis watched her leave with a smile, "I have a feeling that as long as you're the one watching over them I have nothing to worry about," the wind breezed past her making her hair move along with the wind, "For you are…Fairy's Celestial Light."

 **Year X774**

A boy with raven black hair was walking through the snow heading to where his teacher said would be powerful mages there. He was stopped suddenly when he heard an inhuman roar and believed it was Deliora, but it was a simple monster. Before he could do anything a yellow magic circle appeared above it and a bright light destroyed it defeating it quickly. He stood there in a daze, "You seem surprised, child of man." He turned around quickly having heard a woman's voice from behind him.

He got into an ice-make pose, "Who are you?"

"A wandering mage with no purpose," she looked up at the sky, "Right now you have a purpose do you not?"

"That's none of your business!" he yelled.

"Perhaps," she walked past him, "There are powerful mages in the way your headed, but I suggest you head to Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster student of Ur."

He turned to her as she continued to walk away from him snapping out of shock he ran after her, "Wait! How do you know Ur?! And how do you know my name?!"

"You couldn't defeat Deliora, but that's only natural. For that is a being I'm afraid you had no chance of defeating on your own, yet Ur managed to do with the cost of becoming ice herself," Lucy ignored his question, "Such as the price one pays for using Iced Shell."

Gray got in front of her halting her in place, "You know about Deliora?! Tell me now!" he yelped when she whack him with her book sending him to the ground.

"Don't raise your voice to me you brat," Lucy said, "I'm under no obligation to answer your questions, so don't get cocky."

Gray grumbled rubbing his head, he could this persons magic was way stronger than Ur's and much more terrifying. Lucy looked down at him, "Are you coming or not? I don't have all day brat." She walked away from him again.

Gray got quickly and ran after her, "Hey! Do you know how to reverse is?" he asked matching his pace with hers.

"I know of a method, however I doubt its something you will like therefore I will not tell you." Lucy told him bluntly.

"Why not?!" Gray yelled only to be whacked on the head again.

"I believe I told you not raise your voice to me you brat, do it again and next time I'll kick you." Lucy told him.

Gray grumbled rubbing his head, "Hey…who are you anyway?"

"Lucy…Lucy Celestial."

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

Lucy and Gray arrived at Fairy Tail the boy looking up at the large building, "This is it?" he asked.

"It is," she told him, "This is where you can train your magic along with others, and remember this these people will be your new family." She walked through the doors Gray following right behind her as soon as they walked in all the fighting stopped having sensed her magic levels it wasn't all that surprising to see them stop and observe the new comers even Makarov the guild master was on edge sensing the blonde woman's magic levels that were far above wizard saint level even his own! It was above the first Wizard Saints levels as well.

The blonde woman stopped in front of him, "Makarov Dreyar I presume?"

Makarov stared at her golden eyes before nodding, "I am."

Lucy observed his features a little more and pictured a younger looking Makarov and saw that he exactly looked like Yuri Dreyar, "As expected of father and son, you look exactly alike."

His eyes widened, "You…who are you?"

Instead of answering his question she pushed Gray in front of her the boy looking up at the old man blinking in confusion, "This is Gray Fullbuster, student of Ur. He will be joining your guild as of today."

Gray looked at her with confusion, "Your not joining?"

"I am not, but you are." She told him, "I have no reason to stay here but you do," she showed a small smile taking him by surprise, "I wish you luck." And with that she disappeared.

"Hey!" Gray called out but she was already gone, he wanted to thank her for at least bringing him here.

"Young man," Makarov called his attention over to him, "Who is that young lady?"

Gray thought back to when she told him her name, "Lucy…Lucy Celestial."

 **Year X776**

She washed up on the beach crying for her weakness, for her inability to help, but mostly for not being strong enough to protect them, and him.

"There is no need to curse your own weakness child of man," a voice called out to the red head making her look up. A blonde woman with gold eyes was looking down at her with a gentle gaze, "You have done nothing wrong Erza Scarlet, so do not damn yourself anymore."

Erza wiped her eyes again, "But…its true…I was too weak to do anything…to weak to help them…to weak to save them…to…to weak to save him." she was embraced by the blonde who was rubbing her back gently.

"I assure you child that you are far from weak," Lucy told her, "When it was your time to shine you did so beautifully, like a red crimson fairy that stood up and fought for those around her. You stood up against all the odds, for their rights as well as yours, that is not what I call weakness, that is was I call a strong will. Your will is strong Erza never forget that."

Erza listened to her words before hugging her back crying her eyes out the blonde held her there for as long as she wanted letting her cry her heart out for she knew the girl needed this, so she let her cry her soul out.

Lucy was carrying a tired out Erza to sleep in the forest for the night; she was reading a book as they settled down near a tree while Erza's head was on her lap sleeping peacefully like the innocent child that she is.

* * *

"Did you say Fairy Tail?" Erza asked holding Lucy's hand as they walked through Magnolia to their destination.

"Yes," Lucy said, "You've heard of it I presume from someone in the Tower of Heaven?" the girl had told Lucy about what they had go through at the Tower of Heaven and how an old man named who she called grandpa Rob told her about the guild.

Erza nodded, "Grandpa Rob told me about it."

"I see, well that is where I am taking you so you can perfect your magic some more." Lucy told her.

Erza looked at her, "You said my magic was Kansō (Requip) right Anue?"

Lucy nodded, "Correct, but yours is special you are able to not only requip weapons but armor as well."

"Really?!" Erza beamed with excitement.

Lucy found herself chuckling at the girl's enthusiasm, "Indeed, and here we are." They were staring up at the guild building the red head looking up with awe, "Are you ready?"

Erza nodded, "I'm ready Anue."

Lucy opened the doors getting everyone's attention especially a certain raven-haired boy who ran right up at her as soon as she stopped in the center of the guild, "Lucy!"

The blonde looked down at the boy, "Ah Gray, your doing well I presume?" she then raised a brow, "Where are your clothes?"

He looked down, "Crap!"

She rolled her eyes, "You brat, do you find pleasure in blinding people with your lack of clothing?"

"I'm not doing it on purpose!" Gray protested, "And anyway where have you been? How come you didn't come to see me?"

"Oh?" Lucy raised a brow, "I was unaware I had to."

Gray crossed his arms and looked away, "Yeah well you gotta!"

She flicked his forehead, "Don't order me around you brat."

Everyone around them laughed at the interaction, when she first came they were scared shitless but seeing her interact with Gray made them feel more at ease around her. Makarov approached the girl, "You're here again." He said.

"Yes I am, there's someone who wishes to join your guild. She will tell you her story when she's ready." Lucy told the old man.

Makarov looked behind her and saw a girl with red hair wearing an eye patch was hiding behind her, "Who is she?"

"Erza Scarlet, an old friend of yours referred her to come here as soon as he passed away." Lucy said.

Makarov didn't understand at first but his eyes widened, "W-was his name by chance…"

"Rob? Yes," Lucy looked at the girl, "Erza called him grandpa and rightfully so, he took very good care of her. Will you do the same?"

Makarov nodded, "You have my word."

Lucy bent down till she was eyes level with the girl, "Erza this person is Makarov Dreyar, but you will refer to him as Master Makarov."

Erza nodded, "Okay Anue."

"Good," Lucy stood up, "Good luck." And with that she disappeared.

"Anue!" Erza called out.

Makarov chuckled, "Fear not child, something tells me she will return."

 **Year X777**

"Igneel! Where are you Igneel!" a boy with oink spiky hair yelled with tears in his eyes.

"I'm afraid Igneel is no longer child." A voice from behind him said making him turn around to see a blonde girl with golden eyes looking at him in sadness.

He felt a sharp pain in his head as he saw her believing she looked familiar but he had an important question to ask, "You know Igneel?! Where is he?! Tell me!" he grabbed onto her pants.

Lucy looked down, "He hasn't disappeared from your reach Natsu Dragneel, I assure you that my old friend is still alive and is watching us even now."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Natsu asked.

Lucy leaned down pressing her forehead against his, "You have my word that you will see Igneel again, maybe not now but in the near future. All you have to do is wait, can you do that?"

Natsu nodded slowly believing in her words, "I really will see him again?"

She nodded standing up walking away from him but he grabbed her hand, "Wh-where are you going?"

"Do not fear Natsu, for you will be coming with me to a place where unique individuals gather," Lucy told him, "It is called Fairy Tail a guild where mages gather, will you come and join?"

Natsu nodded grabbing onto his scarf which Igneel gave to him, "I'll go! If it means I can see Igneel again I will go with you!"

Lucy smirked, "Well now shall we depart Natsu?"

The boy grinned, "Yeah!"

They both walked away but Natsu never did let go of her hand, "Hey, what's your name?"

"Lucy. Lucy Celestial." She answered.

Natsu looked at her then grinned, "Then Luce!"

She almost stopped when he called her that but kept her pace, "You haven't changed one bit."

He tilted his head, "What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Luce~" he whined.

"Shut up brat." She whacked him with her book making him pout.

* * *

Gajeel was the most aggressive dragon slayer out of the bunch which was proven when he tried to attack her when she mentioned Metalicana was another old friend of hers but with a kick to the head sending him crashing into a tree he was easily defeated impressing Natsu. She got the aggressive boy to come with her mostly because the boy feared her, which was smart.

Natsu snickered.

"What?" Gajeel growled.

"Luce beat you up."

He blushed in embarrassment, "Shut up!"

* * *

"There there Wendy, its alright." Lucy patted the girls back; "I promise you Grandeeney will appear before you again in the near future, just be a good girl and wait for her."

Wendy sniffled, "R-really?"

"Really." Lucy promised.

The little girl wiped her tears and smiled, "Okay Lucy-nee."

Lucy rolled her eyes at the nickname thinking about a certain black haired brat, "And? What about you?" she asked the boy that was with the little girl he had blue hair, brown eyes, and a tattoo on his face, "Will you come with us to Fairy Tail as well or will you travel to destroy the Anima?"

The boy was taken back, "Who are you?"

"She's Luce!" Natsu grinned.

"Bunny girl." Gajeel crossed his arms.

"Lucy-nee." Wendy said cutely.

Lucy's eyebrow twitched at Gajeel's nickname for her, "Gajeel call me that again and I'll send you flying you stupid brat."

"Keh, yeah right bunny-" she kicked him far away from them falling hard to the ground when he landed.

Natsu was rolling on the floor laughing, "Serves you right!"

Wendy giggled a little.

The blue haired boy blinked not expecting her to promise her threat to kick him if he called her that again.

Lucy sighed, "Now then, since they told you my name what is yours child form Edolas?"

The boy looked at her and answered, "I'm Mystogan."

"What a fitting name."

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

"Ah Lucy welcome back." Makarov greeted happily, "Oh, you brought more little brats with you."

Lucy put Wendy down next to Mystogan, "The three children minus the blue haired boy are dragon slayers trained by actual dragons."

Makarov spit out his drink coughing a few times, "A-are you serious?!"

"Dead so," Lucy then pat Mystogan's head, "This boy who I have instructed to cover up his face is called Mystogan, while the pink haired boy is Natsu, the black haired boy is Gajeel, and the blue haired girl is Wendy."

Makarov grinned down at all four of them, "Welcome to the guild brats!"

Natsu grinned, "Yo gramps!"

Gajeel scoffed and looked away.

Wendy bowed politely, "N-nice to meet you."

Mystogan bowed politely as well, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Well Lucy these children certainly are-oh she left." Makarov noticed the blonde was no longer here making all four children look around in panic.

"Luce! Luce!" Natsu called out.

"Oi bunny girl!" Gajeel yelled.

Wendy looked around frantically about to cry, "Lucy-nee…"

"When did she…" Mystogan looked around. The old man chuckled getting their attention.

"Don't worry she'll return, she does that a lot." Makarov assured them.

"Really?" Natsu asked to be sure, he didn't want her to disappear like Igneel did.

He nodded, "Positive. You will see her again." He brought out a stamp, "For now lets get you those guild marks shall we?"

 **Heartfilia Mansion**

Grammi was trying to wipe her tears away because her dear fried Layla was dying from Magic Deficiency Disease, and no matter how many times the blonde told her it was okay she didn't believe it herself.

"Mommy!" she looked up and saw it was her daughter Brandish running towards her happily.

"Brandi-" she never got to finish because she was soon stabbed in the back by someone, looking over her shoulder she saw it was Zoldeo.

"You…because of you…Layla-sama is going to die!" Zoldeo growled sticking the knife in deeper making her cough out blood.

"Mommy!" Brandish cried out.

Grammi smiled, "Brandish…I love you." Zoldeo pulled the knife out making her fall down to the ground limp and unmoving Brandish ran over to her mother's fallen form.

"Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!" Brandish had tears in her eyes, "No…don't go MOMMY!" she hugged her mother's dead body crying her eyes out not noticing Zoldeo bring the knife up to stab her.

"You…you will die with her!" Zoldeo yelled about to bring the knife down but was stopped when he felt himself be pierced five times by light projectiles making him cough out blood, "Wh-what…?"

"You worthless excuse for a human." Zoldeo and Brandish turned to see Lucy standing right behind them looking positively enraged.

Brandish ran over to the girl, "Lucy!" she hugged the woman tightly, "He…he killed mommy…"

"So I see," Lucy glared at Zoldeo's frozen form, "That is why I will deal with him as of right now."

Zoldeo couldn't believe what he was seeing, "Layla-sama…?"

Lucy pointed her finger at him, "Don't you dare defile her name with your filthy mouth." Light shot out from her finger piercing his heart killing him instantly, "May your soul forever be cursed from the grave." She held a crying Brandish in her arms the girl crying loudly, "Brandish, lets take your mother someplace far away from here shall we?"

The girl quieted down and nodded, "O-okay."

* * *

Lucy had made a grave for Grammi outside of her house in a forest outside of Magnolia not wanting the woman to rot next to that pile of trash Zoldeo. Brandish was adamant about not joining Fairy Tail and would rather juts stay with Lucy. Feeling she owed it to Grammi she adopted the girl taking her on as an apprentice teaching her magic known as "Komando Tī (Command T)." the girl showed much promise practicing day after day while increasing her own magic as a result, she could be considered S-class of right now had she joined Fairy Tail. She really let her magic loose when they took down a dark guild that was dealing in human trafficking, having shrunken down the dark mages Brandish merely put them into tiny jars leaving them there to be picked up by the authorities, it was also there that they found a girl known as Juvia who was sold because of her rare magic ability to use water in the way that she did. Lucy soon took the girl to Fairy Tail telling Makarov of her origins he immediately accepted the girl who had fallen in love with Gray immediately making the boy run away from her. It was soon after that Lucy picked up Levy having her hometown raided by dark mages and bandits; she was the only survivor when Lucy and Brandish took them down in no time at all.

 **Year X778**

Lucy and Brandish were walking with the Strauss siblings down the streets of Magnolia. They ran into the three while visiting a town with the townspeople throwing things at the siblings because Mira, the oldest of the three awakened her magic, which was Take-Over magic, but of course the townspeople didn't see it that way and thought the girl was possessed calling her a demon because her arm had become demonized because of her magic. Lucy snapped her fingers making light projectiles come raining down from the sky scaring them away while Brandish grew big threatening to stomp on them if they didn't scram.

So here they are now on their way to Fairy Tail. Mira looked at Lucy, "Your sure they'll help me control it?"

Lucy nodded holding Lisanna's hand, "Yes, Makarov will help you control your magic and the rest will be up to you as well Mira."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Will you embrace your magic and control it, or reject it and let it control you?" Lucy asked her.

Mira looked down thinking about it before giving her a determined look making Lucy smirk, "Guess that means you have your answer."

 **Tenrou Island**

Mavis was sitting onto of a tree smiling feeling more and more people coming to her guild thanks to Lucy's guidance just like stars are suppose to, "That's right…the stars guide those who are lost and bring them to the light," she looked up at the clear blue sky, "Isn't that right, Lucy-neesan?"

* * *

 **Next Time:** **Saisho** **Esu-kyū no Shiken (First S-Class Exam)!**


	2. S-Kyū Shiken (S-Class Trial)!

Lucy sighed having finished another book from her many collections, which were stored in her personal library. She brought many of those brats to Fairy Tail that she actually felt herself become exhausted which was first for her. She put the book away and was now staring at the two strange eggs she found during her travels. They were quite big to be honest which intrigued her a lot. She did some research but couldn't find them in any books she read, meaning they probably came from Edolas just like Mystogan and Porlyusica. Speaking of which the old woman seemed to like the blonde even though she wasn't human, it didn't seem to bother her at all and Lucy knew she came from Edolas and found the old woman's personality to be likeable (probably because they act alike).

Sighing she grabbed the two eggs and went outside where she found Brandish practicing her magic again growing and shrinking the trees around them.

"You should take a break Brandish," Lucy told her, "You'll tire yourself out if you don't."

Brandish smiled at her, "I'm fine, I can go for a little while longer."

Lucy shook her head; "You need to rest your body after using magic for such a long period of time otherwise you'll be too exhausted later."

Brandish nodded, "I understand Lucy."

"Now then," she lifted the eggs, "Would you like to come with me to deliver these eggs to Fairy Tail? I get the feeling the three dragon slayers would take a liking to these eggs."

Brandish stood there looking down at the ground, "Lucy?"

"Hm?"

"Is…is joining a guild fun?" Brandish asked.

Lucy showed a small smile, "From what someone has told me from a long time ago, it is."

 **F** **airy Tail Guild**

"Hey gramps, where's Lucy?" Natsu demanded.

Makarov sighed, "For the last time Natsu she will be here whenever she gets here, so be patient."

Natsu pouted.

"Geez Natsu calm down," Lisanna came up to him, "Lucy-nee will be here when she has free time."

"But…"

"Lisanna's right Natsu," Erza wearing an armored breast plate long white-sleeved shirt and brown skirt, her hair in a low braid, "Anue is a very busy person so we shouldn't bother her."

"But it's no fun without her!" Natsu protested, "How come she doesn't just stay here to hang out with us?"

Wakaba smoked on his pipe, "Because the girl's anti-social just like that kid that follows her."

"You mean Brandish?" Juvia questioned, "She seems…distant."

Levy nodded, "She only likes being around Lu-chan."

Cana agreed with the blue haired girl, "I wonder if she's related to Lucy-nee?"

Gray had his arms in the back of his head, "If they are then they don't look alike."

Mira rolled her eyes, "So what if their not related? The two of them are strong bad asses especially Lucy. I can't wait to show her my new form." She grinned.

Elfman sat nervously next to her, "N-nee-chan…"

Makarov sighed into his drink. He had admit that Lucy was definitely beloved here in Fairy Tail even if the girl didn't know it herself. Everytime Lucy came here she would bring a child with her, and each child had a heartbreaking backstory that came with them, Gray losing Ur to Deliora, Erza being a slave in the Tower of Heaven and force to leave to keep her friends there safe, Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy's dragons all disappeared on the same date and year which was somewhat strange to him, Mystogan having no home to go back to, Juvia being a victim of human trafficking, Levy having her home raided by both dark mages and bandits, and the Strauss siblings being forced out of their home by ignorant fools who knew no better. All of them experienced tragedy that was soon being healed by enigma known as Lucy, who brought them all here telling them that the people of the guild will be their knew family. He smiled at that, she had actually called them a family something he wouldn't expect from her at all giving her personality and her habit of hitting people with her book and calling them "brats." The girl was strange but he couldn't deny the strong magic energy he felt coming from her or the girl that was trailing behind her like a lost kitten, Brandish was strange herself not wanting to get close to any of the members and only showing emotion around Lucy. The girl was probably just shy being around them because she was use to being around only Lucy not the rest of Fairy Tail.

"You seem to be deep in thought." A voice next to him said. Turning his head he saw it was Gildarts, The Ace of Fairy Tail, "What's up?"

Makarov sighed, "Its nothing important."

Gildarts narrowed his eyes, "This about that Lucy girl isn't it?"

"That obvious?" Makarov inquired.

Gildarts crossed his arms, "To be honest with you, I'm actually kinda curious. Everytime she comes here I'm always gone so I never get the chance to see her, but from what I hear she's pretty strong for someone her age."

Makarov looked down at his drink, "Her age huh?"

Gildarts raised a brow, "What's up?"

"I've noticed something about her that I should have the first time I saw her, but it looks as though she hasn't aged a single day." Makarov stated.

"Hasn't aged?" Gildarts questioned, "Your saying she's immortal or something? That's not possible right?"

Makarov closed his eyes, "I'm not sure, but I also have this feeling that she knows things that normally other wizards aren't suppose to know. The magic council has been trying to find her to know of her origins and what her intentions are."

Gildarts snorted, "So those old coots are interested in her now huh?"

"Unfortunately," Makarov said grimly, "There's no telling what they might be planning for her if they do manage to find her, the girl comes and goes as she pleases."

"Basically she's a female version of Mystogan." Gildarts guessed.

"More like he's copying her." Makarov joked, "But still the fact that she's knowledgeable and knows when something's about to happen before it does leads me to think she's able to predict things we can't."

Gildarts looked at Makarov and decided to ask him what he wanted to from the start, "Makarov…is she dangerous?"

Makarov was surprised by the question and was wondering when he was soon going to ask. He was about to answer him when he was interrupted.

"Luce!"

The two men saw Natsu and the other children run up to the blonde grinning like a buffoon. The blonde stopped and looked down with her usual impassive face, "Ah Natsu, energetic as always I see."

Natsu grinned, "Yeah! I've practicing my magic too!"

Lucy eyes the boy sensing his magic has grown stronger since the last time she saw him, "So I see…"

Natsu was pushed out of the way by Mira, "Oh yeah? Well I've been practicing too!" she stuck her arm out, "Check this out!" her whole arm transformed into an etherious demons arm.

Lucy smirked, "Impressive, you've been practicing."

Mira grinned, "Damn right I've ben practicing!"

Erza moved her out of the way, "Yeah? Well so have I." she requiped into a random armor with a sword and shield, "What do you think Anue?"

Lucy nodded, "You've gotten much better as well Erza."

Erza sent a smirked towards Mira who flipped her off as a response.

"Now then, I have something for Natsu and Wendy which is why I am here today." Lucy announced.

Natsu and Wendy perked at this, "Really?! What'd you get me?!" Natsu asked.

Wendy was fidgeting in place but was very excited to know that her big sister got her something.

Lucy showed them giant eggs in her hands making Natsu's eyes sparkle, "Wow! Is it a dragon egg?!"

"Is it?" Wendy asked with excitement.

"I am not sure, but you'll find put soon enough now won't you?" she gave them to the kids who took them instantly and ran over to the center of the guild where all the other children went to gather around wanting to see. Brandish looked over to them then looked at Lucy who looked back at the girl, "If you want to go over to them you can. Now's your chance to bond with the other children."

Brandish nodded and went over to the table where the kids gathered wanting to see what was inside the eggs herself and was pulled into a conversation with Erza and Mira.

Lucy merely observed them from afar looking pleased that Brandish was starting to open up even just a little, so that was a good start.

"Well that was nice of you." Makarov came up to the girl with a smile.

Lucy closed her eyes; "I found them in the forest one day when I was out, so not knowing what to do with them myself I decided to bring them here to give to Natsu and Wendy."

"Their not dangerous are they?" he asked.

"They are not, from what I sensed the beings within the eggs are completely harmless," Lucy told him calmly opening her eyes again, "So there's no need to worry."

"I see." There were footsteps from behind the old man revealing it to be Gildarts.

"Yo! You must be Lucy?" Gildarts grinned.

She gave him a side-glance before looking back to the children, "I am, and you are Gildarts Clive The Ace of Fairy Tail, yes?"

He lost his grin quickly, "How do you know that?"

Lucy didn't answer him for a few seconds materializing a book in her hand, "Your well known around the land, it would impossible not to know who you are."

Gildarts didn't seem to buy her explanation and looked at Makarov who nodded towards him confirming what he told the man earlier.

"Lucy."

She looked away from her book, "What is it?"

"How is it that you know of things normal people wouldn't? I must admit that I am curious to know." Makarov asked carefully.

She closed her book; "Here's a question for you both, why do you think people rely on stars when they get lost?"

Gildarts raised a brow, "The stars?"

Makarov answered the question, "They act as guides."

"Correct. The stars guide those who are lost unable to find their way," Lucy told them, "The stars guide them to a new path to walk on and move forward towards their new destination."

"I see," Makarov was starting to understand, "And I take it the stars can make predictions?"

"That's correct," Lucy confirmed, "Not only do they act as guides, but they predict what is to come."

Gildarts was starting to understand as well, "So the reason you know so much is because of the stars?"

Lucy looked over at the children again seeing two creatures sitting on top of both Natsu and Wendy's heads, they were blue and white cats that were somewhat cute, "The stars give me predictions of what is soon to come, giving me a glimpse of what will happen. For instance, in the three years The Alvarez Empire will attempt invade Ishgar in order to capture a very powerful magic but will be stopped by the magic council with the threat of using their most powerful weapon…The White Inheritance of Face, or better known as Face said to able to nullify all magic across the continent."

Makarov and Gildarts eyes widened at this, "A-are you certain of this?!"

"The stars never lie, and what I see is never wrong," she stated bluntly, "To have such a weapon to use anytime at their disposal, "They are arrogant or simply idiotic, those stupid council brats. I pity their stupidity."

Gildarts couldn't help but sweat-drop when she called them brats like it was no big deal.

Makarov knew the girl wasn't lying about what she just explained, three years. In three years The Alvarez Empire will attempt to invade Ishgar in order to capture a very powerful magic and will cease their assault when the council threatened to use "Face." His eyes widened, wait! Powerful magic.

"Lucy," he looked at her seriously, "Do you know what powerful magic they want so badly that it would make them attempt to invade Ishgar?"

She gave him a side glance then looked away seeing Brandish walking towards them, "Why ask when you already know."

That confirmed it. She was talking about Lumen Histoire! But how did she…?

"Did you enjoy talking with the other children?" Lucy asked the girl.

Brandish blushed and nodded, "It was fun…"

Lucy smiled surprising both men, "I see, I'm glad you made new friends Brandish."

Brandish smiled at her, "The kittens are really cute!"

Lucy chuckled, "Really?"

Brandish nodded happily, "You were right, being in a guild is fun. I…want to join Fairy Tail."

Lucy smiled and rubbed her head, "That's good to know Brandish. Something tells me you'll going on a lot of adventures that'll make you smile more and more everyday."

The girl grinned, "Your going to join too!"

The blonde raised a brow, "I am?"

"Yep."

"And since when did you start making the decisions for me?" Lucy questioned in amusement.

"Just now."

"Cheeky brat."

Brandish merely gave her the peace sign making the blond roll her eyes. Makarov coughed getting their attention, "Now that that's been decided. Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

Lucy sighed while Brandish smiled.

"Now then where would you like your guild marks?" Makarov asked holding the stamp.

"My right thigh green." Brandish said instantly.

He nodded and marked her there then turned to Lucy, "And you Lucy?"

Lucy thought about it. She was about to join the guild Mavis created, and she had a sneaky suspicion that the brat was expecting this and was probably on Tenrou Island right now with that cheeky smile on her face, "Since Brandish is joining I will join as well…and I would like for it to be pink on the back of my right hand." He nodded and stamped her right hand the pink fairy tail mark shinning against her skin.

Brandish smiled, "We joined a guild Lucy."

"Technically you joined a guild, you just forced me to join." Lucy stated.

Brandish giggled making Makarov and Gildarts smile. Everyone cheered for the new members Brandish and Lucy even though they were already honorary guild members the moment Lucy brought all the lost children into the guild to be with their new family.

"Luce! Fight me!" Natsu grinned.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Natsu pouted, "Luce~" he whined.

She smacked him upside the head with her book making him pout and causing the others to laugh.

"Leave it to Lucy to give Natsu some tough love." Macao grinned.

"Your right about that." Wakaba smiled.

A snort came from behind them, "Its sickening to watch." Both men looked back and saw a boy with yellow spiky hair a scar on his right eye wearing headphones around his neck, sporting an orang long sleeved shirt and black pants.

"Now Laxus there's no need to be rude," Makarov chided lightly, "Natsu's just showing his affection towards her in a different way."

Laxus scoffed, "I don't see why you let her and that other chick join the guild so easily."

"I'm not complaining about it." Wakaba grinned.

"Me neither." Macao grinned with him.

Laxus crossed his arms and stood up walking towards Natsu and Lucy the pink haired boy pestering her for a fight, which resulted in her hitting him with her book again.

She went back to reading and didn't feel the need to look up she sensed someone was in front of her, "Do you need something Laxus Dreyar?"

Laxus raised a brow, "How'd you know it was me?"

"Your magic signature gave you away," She told him, "I repeat what do you want? I'm reading right now."

Laxus scoffed, "Are you strong?"

"I see no reason to answer such foolish question," she answered, "Here's the real question, are you strong?"

He grinned, "I'm the strongest here in the guild."

She raised, "Really? You sure about that?"

"Yeah, what are you scared?" she smirked.

She closed her book looking at him before snapping her fingers bringing him to his knees with gravity magic, "If you can get up from that position then I will acknowledge you are strong." She told him going back to her book ignoring the looks everyone was giving her.

"What's she doing?" Macao asked.

"Probably teaching the kid some manners in respect." Gildarts grinned. He had to admit he liked her style of discipline.

Five minutes passed and Laxus was still unable to break her gravity magic making her sigh, "Do you even understand what it means to be strong?"

Laxus glared at her taking that as an arrogant comment from the boy making her close her book and release him from her gravity magic, "If you don't understand now then I don't you will in the future. You can only understand what it truly means to be strong when your feelings are involved, otherwise your eyes will forever remain clouded unable to see what is right before you." She walked away from him going through the guild doors with Brandish following right behind her.

Makarov sighed but he understood where the girl was coming from, Laxus had gotten too arrogant lately and she just taught him a lesson about how dangerous it is to have such arrogance. That it will get you killed in the near future should you continue to act the way you are now.

 **With Lucy and Brandish**

The two were currently in Magnolia Park sitting on a bench just enjoying the view when Makarov appeared, "So this is where you were."

Lucy looked at him briefly before turning away, "That grandson of yours is going to be a real handful in the near future, you have such a troublesome brat."

He sat on the bench with them, "I apologize for his behavior, I don't where this arrogance of his comes from."

"It happens to those who believe they are the better, smarter, and believe themselves to be more important than those around them. Such is a common trait for humans." Lucy stated.

Makarov chuckled, "You sound like Porlyusica."

"We have been talking to each other from time to time," Lucy told him, "She complains about all of you, calling you stupid humans."

"Ah good old Porly." Makarov grinned.

"I would advise you not to say that to her face less you want to be smacked by her broom." Lucy warned.

He shivered, "Right…anyway I came here to ask you something very important."

"Oh? And what might that be." She inquired.

"Would you be willing to let Brandish take place in the upcoming S-Class trial today?" he asked.

The green haired girl was taken back by the request not expecting it but Lucy smiled, "So she's at a level where you consider her to be S-Class material huh?"

He nodded, "Her magic is growing and will continue to grow stronger with each passing day."

Brandish blushed at the compliment.

Lucy smirked, "You have my permission, besides I think this might be a good opportunity for her anyway."

Makarov grinned, "Well then, I nominate Brandish for the S-Class trials!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Tenrou Island Mavis was grinning from ear to ear having sensed that Lucy became a member of her guild.

"She probably thinks I planned for her to join and wants to hit me right now." Mavis smiled cheerfully, "How expected of her." She then sensed a familiar black energy on the island making her look back from her position sitting on a tree.

"This magic signature," she watched as some tress began to decay, "It has to be him…"

 **With Zeref**

Zeref had finally arrived on Tenrou Island with a sad smile on his face knowing that Mavis's grave is here, so he decided to come and see it for himself. That and to probably stay here for a while.

He looked up at the clear blue sky, "I can sense she's here…somewhere near me…somewhere close to me," he said sadly then smiled, "I wonder…should I also pay a visit to my dear Lucy-nee as well?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Memories From 400 years ago**

He stared at the ugly thing that kept him from his goal. It was impenetrable, no matter how many times he tried to burn it the damn thing wouldn't burn.

E.N.D grew frustrated and was about to send another fireball at it when a familiar voice stopped him, "Don't do that." Turning around he saw it was his creator Zeref.

Zeref smiled, "She's hibernating right now, so you can't disturb her."

The fire demon dragon growled, **"Why is she hibernating?"**

The black haired mage stepped towards it putting his hand on the yellow cocoon that held his sister figure within it, "All celestial beings must hibernate to maintain their current selves. Should she awake and forget who she is and who we are, it will be truly sad," he looked over to his creation, "Wouldn't you agree?"

E.N.D said nothing instead he turned his attention back to the yellow cocoon clenching his fist, _'You belong to me…me and no one else. The moment you wake up, I will take you for myself.'_

However the moment she awoke it was E.N.D who had fallen into a deep slumber, but he looked forward to waking up when the time came.

Because when he wakes up, she will finally be his and his alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Next Time: S-Kyū Madōshi (S-Class Mage)**


	3. S-Kyū Madōshi (S-Class Mage)!

**Tenrou Island**

Zeref was sitting in front of a grave with a sad smile. This is where her grave is but not her body, he was no fool he knew her physical body was not here on Tenrou, it was somewhere else and he knew just where it was. A soft breeze brushed past him and he smiled a small smile knowing who it was that paid him a visit, "Mavis…"

Mavis looked down at him with steel eyes, "What brings you here on Tenrou Zeref?"

He kept his smile knowing that he couldn't see nor hear her but knew she was there, "No reason at all, I just wanted to come here."

She landed softly on the ground, "My body is not here Zeref, so I repeat my question. Why are you here?"

"To stay away from humanity for a while," he stood up, "However, there's someone I want to see, and that person is nowhere near me right now."

Mavis's eyes hardened, "Are you planning to do something to Lucy-neesan?" she asked calmly.

He turned to her, "Why as a matter of fact I am, in order for Natsu to kill me he needs a trigger. And she is that trigger."

Her eyes widened, "What are trying to do to her?"

He smiled, "You'll see."

She glared, "Fairy Tail won't let you do anything to her and neither will I."

"That's true," he walked away from her, "But never forget Mavis, she was with me longer than she was with any of you. I know her better than anyone, and I know that she will be by my side once again just like before."

Mavis watched him leave her eyes filled with determination, "I know that better than anyone, but that doesn't mean I'll let you use her for your own ambitions. You forget that I know her better than anyone else as well, and I know that she won't just let herself be used by anyone. Not even you," she clenched her fist, "And don't forget this Zeref…Fairy Tail protects one of their own. Remember that."

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

Makarov had just announced the candidates for the S-Class Trial which were Laxus, Erza, Mira, and Brandish, the blonde scoffed not happy that the green haired chick was also a candidate viewing her as weak because he hadn't seen her magic yet. Brandish was calm as ever but was interested to see what kind of events will be taking place in the exam, as were Mira and Erza.

Makarov coughed getting everyone's attention again, "Now that the candidates have been selected we will begin the trial to become S-Class. The four mages behind me will be sent to "Monster Island" to fight as many monsters as they can for a total of three days without trying to leave the island. The same rules apply should you choose to forfeit, if you leave the island or forfeit you will not be promoted to S-Class."

The four mages behind him nodded, the blonde was smirking the whole time turning to look in Lucy's direction and frowned when she wasn't looking at him but instead listening to that idiot Natsu talk about that stupid blue cat of his.

Makarov jumped off stage, "I will be going to observe your progress on the island along with two others which will be our very own Gildarts and Lucy."

None of them were surprised to hear that at all, in case something goes wrong the two of them can just step in and handle it. Gildarts was looking forward to being paired with the blonde as an observer wanting to see what she was capable of. He'd been curious to know more about her magic for a while now; the same could be said for Brandish too.

"Good, we will depart tomorrow. That's all." Makarov announced.

Brandish walked down from the stage about to head over to Lucy when Laxus called out to her, "Oi."

She stopped and gave him a side-glance but didn't say anything.

"Remember that the one to make S-Class is gonna be me got it?" Laxus told her crossing his arms.

Brandish just looked at him as if he were an idiot, "You're a fool." And with that she walked away from him not seeing his enraged face. Mira snickered behind him making him glare at her but she wasn't intimidated at all.

Lucy watched the girl walk over to her, "Did you have a stimulating conversation?"

Brandish closed her eyes, "Not at all. It was quite troublesome actually."

"My condolences," Lucy smirked, "Make sure you pack your things tonight understand?"

Brandish nodded with determination, "I promise you that I won't fail. I will become S-Class."

The blonde rubbed her head, "Remember your training and you'll do fine."

"Yes ma'am."

"Luce!" the blonde turned and saw Natsu running towards her with Happy on his head, "Hey, can we spend the night at your place?"

She raised a brow, "We who?"

He grinned, "Me and Happy!"

"Aye." The kitten said cutely.

She stared at the boy thinking that in the future he will grow to be a powerful wizard and one of Zeref's most powerful Etherious demon. From the moment she brought him here it seems that he'd taken an instant liking to her more than the other children, and the nickname he had given her all those years ago was still present today. His memories of her from the past are no more that much is obvious, but there was this feeling of longing in his eyes whenever he looked at her. Whether it came from him or E.N.D it was anyone's guess.

Natsu tilted his head, "Luce?"

She closed her eyes and looked away, "You may."

"Eh?"

"Spend the night," she repeated, "You may."

He grinned, "Yay! Did you hear that Happy?! Luce said we could stay with her for the night!"

"Aye!" Happy smiled.

The blonde sighed, _'Why does it feel like I'm babysitting the brat's little brother again?'_

She turned to leave, "Move it you brats." She said walking out the door with the two kids following right behind her.

Makarov and Gildarts watched her leave, the old man turning his gaze to the crash wizard, "So what do you think?"

"I'm curious about the girl's magic," Gildarts told him, "I mean I've never seen her use it once so I'm kinda curious."

Makarov nodded, "That's why I proposed she be an observer right along with you. Despite what she says she cares deeply for the brats of the guild, and won't let anything bad happen to them."

Gildarts looked skeptical but decided to keep his mouth shut for now and just observe the girl's every move.

 **Lucy's House**

As soon as they got home Brandish immediately went to her room to pack her things for tomorrow while Natsu stayed with Lucy watching her read a book. The blonde ignored him completely because she immersed in a good book, which is one of her habits, but even though she ignores the things around her doesn't mean she isn't aware of her surroundings. Happy was sitting on top of Natsu's head blinking and looking around the house, "Hey Natsu, why does she have a lot of books?"

He shrugged, "Hey Lucy why do you have a lot of books?"

"Because I like them." She answered.

"Why?"

"Its my hobby."

"What's a hobby?"

"Something you take great pleasure in, for example reading books is my hobby which I take great pleasure in." she explained.

Natsu and Happy's eyes sparkled, "Wow! Luce's really smart!"

She closed her book closing her eyes, "When you've been alive for as long as I have you tend to know a lot of things."

They both tilted their heads this time, "Hey Luce what does that mean?"

Opening her eyes she stared at him before tapping him lightly with her book, "Nothing," she stood up and walked away, "You two will be sleeping in the guest room." She told them going back into her own personal library. It amazed her that the same brat that will soon become END in the near future is acting like child now. Now that she thought about it, he died before he could even reach the age he is now because of the wretched Dragon Civil War, so seeing him actually act like a child being surrounded by friends smiling happily made sense.

She sighed, "Who will be victorious in the end I wonder? Will there be victory or will there be a massacre? Only time will tell."

* * *

It was now nighttime and Lucy was wide-awake. Her body didn't require sleep so she was just staring at the full moon through her window until she heard her door slowly open. Turning her head she saw it was a distraught Natsu holding a sleeping Happy in his arms, "Why are you still awake Natsu?"

The boy looked like he had just woken up from a nightmare prompting her to sigh and go over to him. Picking him up he immediately latched onto her burying his face in the crook of her neck. She held him in one arm and held Happy in her other hand not wanting the kitten to be smothered by the boys hugging habits. The blonde walked over to her bed not saying a word sitting back down on her mattress. She set the kitten down on her pillow, the blue fur ball curling up in a ball sleeping peacefully unlike Natsu who was still clinging to the girl.

Lucy sighed looking back out the window she could feel his hands grip her shirt, "I-I had a scary dream…"

She didn't say anything.

"I-I dreamt that you disappeared," he said his voice shaking, "I called out your name but I still couldn't find you…you were just gone! Just like Igneel!"

Lucy rubbed the boy's head, "I assure you that I have no intention of disappearing any time soon, so relax." She heard a small snore coming from the boy signaling he'd fallen asleep in her arms. Sighing she put him down on the bed pulling the covers over him, his face looking peaceful and at ease.

Looking back at the moon she couldn't help but wonder when was the last time she had the luxury to dream?

 **Monster Island**

The seven mages arrived at Monster Island seeing it was a giant island shaped like a giant turtle. Makarov, Gildarts, and Lucy walked away from the four candidates the old man wishing them luck as the kids went into the forest to start some monster hunting.

Mira had used a full body take-over to kill three monsters with a single blow, Erza had transformed into one of her armors slicing four more down, Laxus electrocuting about seven of them, and Brandish simply shrunk twelve more monsters before stomping on them like ants.

Makarov was watching them through a Lacrima ball along with Gildarts and Lucy. The two men were surprised by Brandish's magic having never seen it before.

"Lucy what magic is that?" Makarov asked.

"Komando Tī (Command T), it allows the user to alter mass and proportions." Lucy explained.

"So she can shrink and expand anything she wishes?" Makarov inquired.

"Correct, she practiced day in and day out. What we are seeing now are the results of her progress, she has done well." Lucy showed a small smile.

Gildarts grinned, "You sound like a proud parent."

She closed her eyes still smiling, "Perhaps," she opened them again, "But I must say, both Erza and Mira are impressive themselves. Being able to do a full body take-over at her age isn't easy to control yet she's doing it so effortlessly, and Erza's armors give her special properties and weapons that help her as well. And then there's your grandson Laxus, his lightning magic is impressive but can become dangerous if he loses control."

Makarov nodded agreeing with her, "Your observation and ability to sense their magic signatures amazes me, and your evaluation of their magic is on point."

Lucy materialized a book, "All in all, this should be an interesting S-Class trial."

Gildarts laughed, "Your right about that!"

Makarov looked back to the Lacrima and saw that the four candidates were taking more monsters down left and right proving Lucy's words right when she evaluated them individually about their magic. He watched as they completed the first step and went to congratulate them leaving Gildarts and Lucy behind, he then explained the next step, which was to search for the meaning of magic. Laxus scoffed as usual but Brandish looked as though she already knew the answer to the question and they all went their separate ways, when they found the answer they were to head to a cave located near the tress that glowed green and when they answered correctly the cave entrance will glow letting enter the last step. So far the first one to get it right was Brandish, followed by Erza, then Mira, then Laxus who frowned when he realized he was the last one to arrive.

When the cave opened a secret door they all went through only to come face to face with a giant beast that towered over them.

"What is that thing?!" Mira exclaimed.

"A monster?!" Erza wondered.

Brandish narrowed her eyes at the thing, "A beast…"

Laxus scoffed, "Who cares what it is." his arms incased in lightning sending a thunder strike at the beast who looked unaffected by it.

"It's still standing?!" Erza exclaimed.

It reared its arm back about to hit them when Brandish intervened this time making the earth below it grow big sending it high in the air.

"Thank you Brandish." Erza thanked.

Brandish kept her calm face, "Its not over."

They saw purple energy from above making Mira's eyes widen, "Get out of the way!" she yelled.

The purple energy went off hurling right towards them resulting in a giant blast that destroyed everything in sight. When the smoke cleared they were on the ground covered in dirt but they wondered how they survived the blast. Looking up they saw familiar blonde hair and saw it was Lucy.

"Lucy!" Brandish exclaimed in surprise.

Said blonde sighed, "I know this part of the exam but even Makarov knows this is too much." As soon as she said that both Makarov and Gildarts arrived seeing the giant beast.

Gildarts looked at the old man, "Is this part of the exam?"

Makarov shook his head, "Yes and no, the point was for them to work together to defeat their enemy but this monster is too strong for them to defeat. I wonder how it got here?"

Lucy saw the beast get down from Brandish's tall pillar of earth and growled at the blonde, "I see you desire to fight me, very well." Her body glowed a bright yellow, "Sutā Doresu: Kyansā Fōmu (Star Dress: Cancer Form)." When the light died down her appearance changed. She was now wearing an outfit that appears to be a qipao for the most part which is where Cancer's zodiac sign located, but with long, wide sleeves and an obi like those of a kimono, suggesting it to be a combination of the two mentioned attires, and a big ribbon wrapped around the waist and tied in the back. Below the waist are pieces of cloth hanging in form of vertical stripes. She was also wearing knee-high socks, as well as flip-flops as footwear. Her hair was now tied up in two high pigtails, secured by a round, pincer-shaped clips, while holding twin blades looking like scissors.

Everyone around her began to sweat feeling her magic having spiked when she transformed.

"Her magic…" Makarov observed.

"Holy…I've never seen someone like her having this much magic energy!" Gildarts said sweating a little.

Lucy looked up at the monster with cold unfeeling eyes, "Let's get started then." Due to her enhanced speed it looked as though she teleported away from them appearing in front of the beast sending rapid slash marks around the beast before descending to the ground gracefully reverting back to her original form materializing a book in her hand opening it, "And that's the end." The beast's body was cut into pieces making it no more as its severed body parts hit the ground.

"You've gotta be kidding me…!" Laxus said not believing what he saw.

"A-amazing…" Erza stared in awe.

"She's such a badass!" Mira grinned.

Brandish smiled softly, "Yeah she is…"

Lucy closed her book walking over to them and looked at Makarov, "So…did they pass?"

Makarov closed his eyes then smiled, "Yes…they did," opening his eyes he looked at all of them, "You have all passed the S-Class trials! Congratulations brats!"

"Hell yeah!" Mira cheered.

Erza smiled, "Thank you master!"

Brandish smiled at Lucy who nodded in return.

Laxus scoffed and looked away not satisfied with how he got his S-Class status. He gave a side glance to the blonde seeing her power first hand made him cold to the bone, but at the same time he acknowledged her as someone strong and worthy of being in Fairy Tail.

Meanwhile the blonde was thinking about the beast from earlier, its magic signature felt familiar making her think that it wasn't a beast…but a demon.

* * *

When the party to reign in the new S-Class mages was over with at the guild Lucy and Brandish went back home, the girl going to sleep with a content smile on her face. The blonde put her book down and went outside sensing someone outside her home, opening the door she saw a familiar face, "I figured it was you…"

The person at in front of her was a young man with black hair, eyes, wearing a black robe with a white sash, and black boots. He had small smile on his face.

"…Zeref." She stared at him.

He kept his smile, "Its been a long time, Lucy-nee."

* * *

 **Memories From 400 years ago**

He was known by many names in the past, "The Black Dragon," "The Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse," and "The Dragon King." So why was he afraid of a mere girl? The first time he saw her he intended to kill her only for her to burn his skin making him cry out in pain and agony because of how much it burned.

The second time they met was during the Dragon Civil War when she aided the dragons and wiped the enemy dragons out with just a flick of her wrist. When that was done she turned her attention to him piercing his skin again with the same light that nearly burnt it off. He wasn't willingly to die at her hands, so he fled and sealed off his magic energy not wanting to be found.

To simply run and hide was beneath him but he admitted that she was someone he could not defeat, not without dying in the process. He had a feeling that even if they did manage to kill each other she would come back while he would not. Even now he wondered about the blonde haired golden eyes woman that shook him to his very core.

Was she even human?

* * *

 **Next Time: Zerefu Kuro Madōshi (Zeref The Black Wizard)!**


	4. Kuro Madōshi (The Dark Mage)!

Here are the current ages of the kids and Lucy.

Lucy: 17 (Actually 900+)

Natsu: 9 (Actually: 400+)

Gray: 9

Levy: 9

Gajeel: 13

Mira: 13

Erza: 13

Mystogan: 13

Cana: 9

Laxus: 16

Lisanna: 9

Elfman: 10

Brandish: 13

Wendy: 5

Juvia: 9

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zeref smiled happily having met his Lucy-nee. The last time he saw her was when they were teaching Mavis and her friend's magic. Before he goes into seclusion for a while he decided to come and see her. Not thinking about the consequences he hugged her with a smile, "Its good to see you…Lucy-nee."

The blonde whacked him upside the head with her fist making him yelp in pain, "No mater how many times I tell you to stop calling me that ridiculous nickname you never listen, you stupid brat."

Zeref rubbed his head with a smile, "Violent as always."

"I have a feeling you said that before, but over 400 years ago." Lucy told him.

"Did I?" he mused, "It's been so long my memories from that time are starting to fade."

Lucy's eyes narrowed, _'Its probably_ _Ankhseram Black Magic. His mental state is slowly being warped by the curse; very soon his very own thoughts, feelings, and actions will become contradictory as well.'_

Zeref chuckled, "I know that face, there's no need to worry over me Lucy-nee."

"Hmph, as if I'd worry about a stupid brat like you." Lucy scoffed making him chuckle again, "I assume you have a reason for being here?"

He smiled, "I wanted to see you to let you know what I've been up to."

"I get the feeling that whatever it is your about to tell me involves your little empire." Lucy guessed.

"As expected of Lucy-nee, is there a place where we can talk in private?" Zeref asked.

She walked passed him, "Come brat, there's a field not too far from here. We can talk there." He followed her without saying a word and soon enough they arrived at a beautiful grassy field that captured the sunset perfectly. Lucy sat on a giant bolder with the black haired mage sitting next to her.

"I'm surprised, " he said suddenly, "You suddenly joining a guild, it's not like you at all."

"Hmph, you can thank Brandish for that. Sneaky brat." Lucy scoffed.

He chuckled, "Ah yes, that girl you took on as an apprentice? She's quite strong for someone her age." Zeref mused.

"Indeed she is, she made S-Class status today along with three other candidates." The blonde smiled, "I couldn't be more proud of her."

"I see," he looked at her, "I heard that Layla Heartfilia passed away as soon as she opened the gate to this timeline, was she perhaps…"

"A descendant of our race? Yes she was," Lucy frowned, "It saddens me to see that a descendant of our race has perished due to Magic Deficiency, but she went with a smile so that tells me she was at peace in the end."

Zeref closed his eyes; "I see…I didn't mean for a descendant of your race to die because of the plan." He felt her flick his forehead making him wince.

"Didn't you hear me you stupid brat?" she sighed, "I said she was at peace in the end, so its fine."

He rubbed his forehead, "Did she have any children?"

"No, she was unable to conceive but didn't see it as a bad thing probably because she viewed me as her daughter when we first met despite me being her some what ancestor," she looked up at the red and orange sky, "She was such an interesting woman, I feel you two would have gotten along quite well with each other."

He smiled, "If you say it to be true then I believe you."

She materialized a book for him, "Take this," she shoved it in his face prompting him to take it, "Since your going into complete exile for awhile you might as well keep yourself occupied with a good book while your at it."

He looked at it with a smile, this book was one of her favorites and she would often read it. It made him feel happy knowing that she trusted him with a book she treasured, "Thank you…I'll be sure to read it everyday."

She rolled her eyes, "Sentimental brat."

He chuckled, "I also came to talk to you about the empire I created, the mages I've gathered are very powerful their magic rivals those of the Ten Wizard Saints."

"I'm not surprised you gathered such interesting mages because that's just like you," she gave him a side glance, "Who are your strongest so far out of all of them?"

"Irene and August," he told her, "They've picked up on the magic I've taught them rather quickly and have already reached Ten Wizard Saint class, but if they were to go up against you I'm afraid they wouldn't stand a chance."

"Who knows?" she told him, "The only one that I don't want to fight would be that brother of yours."

He smiled, "Natsu giving you trouble already?"

"Since the day I brought him to the guild, brat even gave me the same nickname he did 400 years ago." Lucy remembered how he didn't hesitate to call her by the old nickname he had given her all those years ago.

"That's because he really loves you like a sister just like me," he reminded, "Just let him be a child for as long as he wants, he never got the chance to before but now he can." He looked down sadly.

She knew what he meant by that. The brat died during the Dragon Civil War never experiencing the joys of childhood, but then again neither did she when she was his age, her time as a human wasn't pleasant at all. The only happy time was when she was reborn as a Celestial Being and raised by the rest of the beings before they decided to fade away into nothingness leaving her all alone. No, she wasn't exactly alone. The zodiac spirits were always with her never leaving her side including the key she created herself, it's loyalty was fiercer than the other spirits probably because she created the thirteenth gate having figured out how to create a celestial spirit all on her own. She was considered a prodigy amongst the celestial beings being their pride and joy something she wasn't use to when she was human.

"If the brat wants to be a child then I'll let him be a child, but if he pesters me for a fight one more time I'll send that brat flying." She threatened making him laugh, "You laugh now but I'm completely serious."

"I know you are," he stood up, "I should be going now, it was nice to see you again Lucy-nee."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

He chuckled and walked away, "By the way, I should let you know that the Empire plans to invade Magnolia in about three years."

"Why am I not surprised." She sighed.

"Just thought I should let you know," he materialized away from her, "See you soon…Lucy-nee."

She hoped off the bolder, "Likewise, brat." She walked back to her house seeing the sun was setting and the moon was about to appear. Before she could even open the door Brandish came outside holding a Lacrima communicator in her hand, spotting Lucy she ran over to the blonde, "Lucy! Someone's calling for you!"

Lucy raised a brow and took it from her tapping it with her finger Macao's face appeared looking frantic and scared. Judging by the scene behind him he was in the guild, "Lucy?! Thank god you answered!"

"Is there a reason you called me Macao?" Lucy inquired.

"It my wife! She's gone into labor early and we need you here right away! We're at the guild right now! Please!" he sounded so desperate that she couldn't refuse even if she wanted to.

"Very well, give me a few minutes and I'll be there. In the meantime calm down, you acting like that isn't helping anyone." Lucy told him.

He sighed calming down a little and smiled, "Thanks, get here soon!" and with that the connection was cut off. The blonde gave it back to Brandish who looked confused about the whole exchange.

Lucy sighed, "Macao's wife is about to go into labor so we need to head to the guild, on our way there we'll get Porlyusica first then head over to there seeing as how they didn't bother to call her first."

Brandish nodded eagerly running back in the house to put the Lacrima away and headed back outside over to Lucy. The two of them headed off to the old healer's place to tell her the news of a new arrival of the guild.

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

Macao paced back and forth his wife upstairs groaning in pain. Everyone was in the guild except Laxus who went home. None of them knew how to handle the birthing of a child and the girls were too young to know how to deliver a baby, they don't even know where babies come from!

"Where is she?!" Macao yelled about to pull his hair out.

"Calm down Macao! Lucy will be here soon, and you know it now relax before you give yourself a heart attack." Makarov told him calmly.

Wakaba smoked on his pipe, "I've never seen you get this jumpy."

"When your wife gets pregnant with a kid then you can come talk to me about being jumpy!" Macao retorted.

Gildarts grinned raising his hands, "Come on you two just calm down now."

Makarov sighed, _'I hope Lucy gets here soon.'_

The kids were confused as to why the adults were freaking out, all they could pick up was "pregnant" and "with a kid" and that was about it.

"I wonder what their talking about?" Levy wondered.

Cana waved her hand, "I don't know, but it has something to do with Macao's wife."

Gajeel raised a brow at her, "What's wrong with her? She sick or something?"

Erza crossed her arms, "I don't think so, but whatever it is there's a possibility it might be something different than that. I heard Macao call Anue earlier telling her to come here quickly."

Wendy perked at the mention of Lucy's name, "Lucy-nee is coming?" she asked hopefully.

The white cat next to her Carla looked up at the girl, "Who is this Lucy-nee you keep talking about?"

The blue haired girl looked down with a smile, "She's our big sister and the one who gave you and Happy to me and Natsu as a gift!"

Gajeel crossed his arms with a pout, "Tch, she could have at least gotten me one too!"

Mira snorted, "Awww what's the matter? Does little Gajeel want a little kitty?"

He blushed, "Shut up goth girl!"

"Who the hell you callin goth girl dragon boy?!" she growled.

Elfman was behind her looking nervous, "N-nee-chan calm down please."

Gray rolled his eyes, "Geez, how'd we go from talking about what's going with Macao to Gajeel wanting his own cat?"

Natsu didn't care about all that, he just wanted to see Lucy and ask to spend the night again. After the nightmare he had and the way she held him made him feel better, she was so warm and kind just like Igneel. Igneel. He really did miss him, but Lucy said he'd see him again and he believes her no matter what so he'll wait.

The doors to the guild soon opened revealing it to be the very same person he was thinking about and Brandish was with her to. His face lit up like a kid on Christmas day and ran over to the blonde, "Luce!" he jumped on the girl hugging her with a smile.

The blonde was taken back by the sudden attack but hugged him back remembering the conversation she had with Zeref earlier about letting the boy be a child so she allowed the hug, "Energetic as always I see."

He grinned, "Hey hey, Macao's acting weird what's wrong with him?"

Lisanna came up to her with Juvia, "Is his wife sick?"

"She's going to be okay isn't she?" Juvia asked.

The blonde set Natsu down making him pout, "I assure you she is fine and is not sick, she is simply going through the natural cycle of life."

All the kids tilted their heads, "Cycle of life?"

"The process of giving birth to new life, so that is may be born within this world." Lucy stated.

Wendy tugged her pants, "What does giving birth to new life mean?"

Lucy looked down at the girl, "I think its best to tell you when your older child, say about 10. This is no conversation for a 5 year old."

Wendy tilted her head cutely and was about to ask what she meant by that only for Macao to zoom right in front of her, "Lucy! Thank go you're here! She's up stairs right now!" he was whacked on the head with her book making him yelp in pain.

"Moron, did it ever occur to you to call a certain healer first _before_ you called me?" Lucy told him.

Macao rubbed his head then widened his eyes in realization, "Crap that's right! I need to call-"

"There's no need for you to call me because I'm already here, human." An elderly voice told him from behind the blonde. Moving out of the way Lucy revealed an elderly woman with pink hair that was tied in a bun.

"Its good to see you again Porly," Makarov greeted, "I see Lucy was thinking right when and brought you here?"

"She did. Her brain is much more rational than the fool before me," Porlyusica stated bluntly, "Now then, take me to your wife immediately so I can proceed with the delivery." Macao didn't waste time in getting the old woman upstairs to see his pregnant wife, meanwhile Lucy stayed behind with the children and the adults.

"Hey Luce," Natsu got her attention, "Is Macao's mate gonna be okay?"

"Mate? What the hell's that?" Gray questioned.

Lucy opened her book she materialized, "It is the dragon slayers version of "wife" Gray. Dragon slayers can only find one mate in their entire life; unlike people dragon slayers have to be sure this person is their destined mate, their other half."

Natsu grinned at Gray's stunned face.

Wendy raised her hand, "Um, Lucy-nee?"

"Hm?"

"Grandeeney explained this to me before but it was really confusing can you explain it to me please?" Wendy asked nicely.

Lucy closed her book, "Very well," he finger glowed yellow and she drew two people, "Like dragons, dragon slayers go through what is called "Mating Season." It is something that hits them during their puberty stage," one of the images moved, "Should the dragon slayer find their destined mate they will experience symptoms alerting them that they have indeed found their destined mate."

Gajeel crossed his arms, "Metalicana told me about this before."

Levy raised her hand, "What are the symptoms?"

"Very good question Levy," Lucy complimented making the girl blush, "The symptoms involve their element to be increased ten fold, constant nagging about their mates well being, wanting to be near them at all times, overprotectiveness, and the urge to fight the opposite sex to prove their dominance to their mate."

Cana gulped, "Those symptoms sound scary."

Lisanna nodded, "Really scary."

Brandish raised her hand this time, "Do dragon slayers have to mate with other dragon slayers?"

The blonde shook her head, "Another very good question Brandish, dragon slayers don't have to mate with other dragon slayers for they can mate with normal people or mages. There have been rare cases of dragon slayers mating with each other but like I said that is incredibly rare. A dragon slayer's mate has to be compatible with them."

"Compatible?" Elfman questioned.

"Yes, should a dragon slayer mate with a normal human they can test their compatibility simply by feeling comfortable in each others presence. For mages however they test their compatibility through their magic, if their magic blends well with each other then they know they are destined mates. Once both parties have accepted each other they perform the "Mating Ritual" which involves marking their mate with the mating mark letting the world know that the dragon slayers mate belongs to them and only them." Lucy explained.

"Wow…I had no idea that's how it works with dragon slayers." Erza said impressed.

Mira smirked, "Marking each other to let people know the mate's off limits sounds good to me."

Erza blushed a deep scarlet red, "Y-yeah..."

"However, there is another fact you must know," she continued the images moving away from each other, "Should the dragon slayers destined mate reject the dragon slayer affections, then they will lose their will to fight and subsequently lose their magic forever as well as their life."

Wendy, Natsu, and Gajeel froze with fear, "L-lose their magic…?" Natsu said fearfully.

"Correct, for you see a dragon slayer needs their magic to protect their destined mate because their mate gives them the will to fight. Rejecting their proposal means rejecting their very existence and therefore the dragon slayer sees no reason to live anymore seeing as how their destined mate does not hold the same affections the dragon slayer holds for them." She told them.

They all stood there processing this information feeling sad for the dragon slayers, hell even the adults listening felt sad because they have three dragon slayers here in the guild and couldn't stand to see them be rejected by the person they've chosen to spend the rest of their life with.

"That's horrible…" Juvia said sadly.

"Its awful," Lisanna looked down, "To love the person they see as their destined mate only for that person to reject them is so cruel."

The three dragon slayers in question had different reactions to the explanation. Gajeel tightened his fists; Wendy was about to cry, and Natsu, well he looked like he was about to explode.

Lucy sighed and snapped her fingers making the two people she drew in the air disappear and getting their attention, "That's not something you three will have to worry about in the near future, when you reach the time of mating and find your mate I assure you that they will hold the same affections you have for them towards you as well. So there's no need to make those faces."

Wendy perked up with a smile, Gajeel blushed and looked away, and Natsu grinned. He knew Luce would never lie about something like this because this was about their dragon culture and it was to be taken very seriously and that's what she did. He frowned, Igneel didn't tell him the part about losing their magic and their life should their mate reject them, but he probably didn't tell him to protect him from the harsh truth. He looked at the blonde and smiled; if Lucy were to be his destined mate then he would be okay with that.

There was a loud piercing wail coming from upstairs startling the children and adults except Lucy and Brandish. The green haired girl looked at the blonde, "Lucy…that sound."

The blonde nodded, "Yes, it would seem the newest member of the guild has just been born."

Wakaba and Gildarts gave each other high fives while Makarov smiled into his drink.

Macao came running down stairs, "Guys he's here! My sons here!" he yelled jumping up and down, "I'm a dad! I'm a freaking dad!"

"Geez, we get it already just calm down before you pass out." Wakaba told him.

Lucy sighed, "What an interesting night this turned out to be."

Brandish smiled, "Yeah.

And thus, on a beautiful full moon on X778 Romeo Conbolt was born into the Fairy Tail family.

 **Year X781**

Lucy sighed walking through the streets of Magnolia; the brats words ring true when he said the empire would attempt to attack in order to get Lumen Histoire, but then again she already knew that having predicted it through the stars. She even teleported herself near the invading empire but the fools didn't even sense her presence and neither did the magic council, speaking of which they have been more persistent than ever to try and find her but they've had no luck in trying to locate her at all even going as far as to come by the guild to squeeze some answers out of Makarov which wasn't going well either. The guild was already on their list of causing nothing but trouble. Why you ask? Well that's because to brats cause nothing but destruction wherever they go, destroying property (i.e. Natsu) walking around naked without even realizing it (i.e. Gray) and just causing trouble, but the main trouble makers were always Natsu and Gray. Those stupid brats have formed an annoying rivalry just like Erza and Mira, it would appear that Laxus has tried to form a rivalry with both her and Brandish but she has absolutely no interest at all. Arriving at the guild entrance she saw Gildarts walking out of the guild talking with Cana both of them notice her, "Lucy-nee, welcome back!" she greeted.

"Hello Cana," Lucy greeted then looked over at Gildarts, "I take it your leaving on your 100-year mission now?"

He grinned, "Yeah, figured I try and take care of it for Makarov's sake."

She looked at him then at Cana, "Cana, I have something to discuss with Gildarts in private. Why don't you go over to the other kids?"

She nodded, "Okay." She ran over to where Levy and Lisanna were talking.

"If your serious about this then I won't stop you," she requiped a necklace in the shape of a star, "However I strongly suggest you wear this at all times."

He eyed the object taking it from her hand before wrapping it around his neck, over the years he and Makarov learned to listen to the girl especially since she was right about the Alvarez Empire attempting to invade but was stopped by the magic council when they threatened to use "Face."

"I'll be sure to wear it all the time, take care of them while I'm gone?" Gildarts asked.

"Do I look like a babysitter to you?" she growled making him chuckle.

"Nah maybe not, but I know that if something bad happens you'll always be there to keep them safe like you've always done," he smiled walking away, "Take care Lucy."

She closed her eyes, "You as well…Gildarts." Spotting Makarov she walked over to him sitting next to the old man.

"Ah Lucy welcome back," he greeted, "How was the mission?"

"Simple and unlike these annoying brats here I didn't destroy anything." She stated bluntly making him sweat-drop.

"Seems like our reputation is getting better." He grinned.

"You mean worse." She stated.

He looked at her, "I noticed you and Gildarts were talking about something serious, care to tell me what it was about?"

She brought out a book, "His 100-year mission."

"I see," he took a sip from his drink, "Are you worried."

"Hmph."

He smiled, that meant she was a little worried but since its Gildarts he'll come out alive somehow.

Wendy came up to them, "Um, master?"

"Yes dear what is it?"

"It's the Magic Council," she said timidly, "Erza, Gray, and Natsu have been brought in for destroying half a town." She told him making him spit out his drink.

"Disgusting." Lucy said.

"Agreed." Carla said appearing next to her.

"Wh-what?! Destroyed half a town?! What were those damn brats thinking?!" Makarov exclaimed.

Lucy sighed next to him closing her book, "I'll be right back." She said getting up from her seat.

"W-wait Lucy! You shouldn't go alone! Wait for me!" Makarov told her stopping her in her tracks.

"Fine but hurry up." She told him making him run upstairs to get his Wizard Saint jacket.

Wendy and Carla looked at each other, "Since Lucy-nee is going to Era does that mean their in trouble?"

Carl crossed their arms "Its their own fault for causing so much trouble all the time."

Wendy sweat-dropped, "R-really…"

 **Era-Magic Council HQ**

Currently the three Fairy Tail mages were before the magic council, the pink haired dragon slayer and ice mage were too busy glaring and growling at each other to pay attention to the council members stares on them.

"This is your fault ice prick!" Natsu growled.

"My fault?! You're the dumbass that went and set half the town on fire!" Gray growled back.

"I wasn't trying to set it on fire the monster jumped out of the way before my fire attack could reach it!" Natsu got in his face.

"You could have just punched it near the forest you flame brain!" Gray retorted getting in his face.

"What'd you call me?!" Natsu yelled.

"You heard me!" Gray yelled back.

Happy shook his head, "Aye…you two are hopeless."

Erza slammed both of their heads together, "Quiet! Your both to blame for the damage of the town!"

They looked at her and pointed, "Oh yeah?! Then what about you?!"

A tick mark formed on her head and she requiped a sword making them cower back in fear, "I'm sorry…care to repeat that?!" she was about to strike them when one of the council members slammed their gravel down getting their attention.

"That's enough! All three of you are to blame not just one of you!" a short man with cat ears told them.

The blue haired one chuckled at their behavior, "It's over already? I was enjoying that."

Erza glared at him.

The woman next to him smiled behind her sleeve, "Likewise, this is quite the good entertainment here."

An elderly man wearing an orange hat smiled, "Now now you three just calm down. Erza please put your sword away, your scaring the poor lads."

The red head pouted and materialized the sword away but was still glaring at the two making them flinch.

The head councilmen coughed into his hand; "Now then about your-" the door opened interrupting what he was about to say. At the entrance they saw it was Makarov Dreyar.

"Ah! It's the master!" Happy pointed.

"Geh! Its gramps!" Natsu said.

"Crap!" Gray said.

Erza bowed respectfully, "Its nice to see you master."

"Yes well the same can't be said for you three brats," Makarov told them making them flinch.

The elderly man with the orange hat smiled, "Hey there Mackey, came to bust them out?"

Makarov gave the three pitying looks, "Not exactly…"

The blue haired man raised a brow, "Oh? Then why are you here?" footsteps were soon heard from behind the old man making everyone look to see who it was. They saw a woman with long blonde hair, golden eyes, wearing a white shirt with long sleeves covering her hands, white pants, and white boots. She looked at the three Fairy Tail members all of them frozen stiff when they saw her, even the council members didn't make a move.

"Luce/Anue/Aneki!" all three of them exclaimed in surprise. Gray had gotten in the habit of calling Lucy "Aneki," not as respectful as "Anue" but no one cared about that.

The council members talked amongst themselves, "Is that her?" one of them whispered.

The other nodded, "No doubt, the description matches what we've been told. That is definitely her."

The blue haired man and the woman next to him smirked; this was the person they've been trying to find more than the council members. Her magic was potent and powerful which was needed to resurrect Zeref. Looking at her now they could tell she was on the same level as a Wizard Saint, no, she was above wizard saint level; her magic energy was far stronger than that.

The head council member coughed into his fist getting everyone's attention except Lucy's who was still staring at the three Fairy Tail members, "Makarov, putting your members aside we would like to speak with the one behind you. We have matters to discuss with her."

Before Makarov could say anything Lucy materialized before the three members of Fairy Tail taking the council members by surprise except Makarov who saw it coming. Lucy brought out a book and whacked each of them upside the head making them whine and hold their heads. She even hit Happy.

"Ow…Luce." Natsu whined but one look from Lucy made him shut his mouth.

"You three brats have destroyed many things in the past but taking out half a town and making me come here to deal with you is the last straw," she glared, "Forget being punished by Makarov because I'll be handing out your punishment as of right now."

All three gulped including Happy.

Makarov sighed, "I actually came here to make sure her punishments aren't too bad."

His old friend who was standing next to him now sweat-dropped, "Did she just call them brats? She's no older than them."

"About that," Makarov looked at him, "Its sort of complicated to explain."

That peaked the blue haired man and the woman next to him interests. They were intrigued about the subject but turned their attention back towards trio plus cat being punished.

"First off," Lucy looked at the red head, "Erza," said girl flinched and stood up straight, "As the oldest its your job to keep these two idiots in line not help with the destruction."

Erza looked down, "M-my apologies…Anue."

Another woman from the council giggled, "My, its rare for Erza to submit to anyone other than Makarov."

Makarov looked at her, "Erza sees Lucy like an older sister, all the brats do that's why they try to behave themselves. Keyword "try."

The old man next to Makarov chuckled, "Not working out so well from what I see."

Lucy closed her eyes and opened her book before opening them back up with a sigh, "Your punishment will be to not have strawberry cake for three months."

Erza turned white as a sheet, Gray, Natsu, and Happy gave her pitying looks. The girl was obsessed with strawberry cake and practically ate it every chance she got, so this was gonna be hard for her.

"Now Lucy don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Makarov tried to intervene.

The blonde gave him a scary side-glance, "Makarov, kindly be quiet while I'm in the middle of giving out punishments or would you like one as well?"

"On second thought never mind!" he sweated.

Lucy looked back towards the three; Erza was still white as sheet her mouth hanging wide open, "Well? Your response?"

She bowed her head in submission with some tears, "Y-yes…" then sat in a corner surrounded in gloom.

Gray gulped, "Geez, talk about brutal."

Happy nodded, "Aye, Poor Erza…"

"I wonder what she's gonna do to us?" Natsu whispered.

Lucy closed her book making them stop talking, "Gray," said boy stood up straight just like Erza did, "Not only have you gotten in the habit of destroying things as well, but your constant stripping habits are more of a problem than you realize. I distinctly remembering telling you that if you ever strip again while walking in public I'd punish you severely, did I not?"

He started to sweat, "Y-yeah."

"That's what I thought," she eyed him already deciding his punishment, "Your punishment is to be Juvia's slave for four months. You are to do everything she asks of you and you are not to complain, and should you do then I will extend your punishment for every time you complain or whine about something you don't like."

Gray not only turned white as a sheet he passed out his soul leaving his body having heard his punishment. Natsu snickered as did Happy but a stern glare from Lucy shut them up.

Makarov sighed and shook his head, "That boy…I warned him not to strip in public. But I have to admit that's a rather…fitting punishment for him."

The old man next to him laughed, "I agree."

The woman next to the blue haired male smirked, "Now then…I believe its Salamander's turn. I wonder what she'll choose for him?"

The man next to her smirked, "I'd like to see for myself as well."

Lucy looked over to Natsu the pink haired male stiffened wondering what she'd do to him. The blonde sighed and whacked him upside the head with her book three times sending him to the ground and making the council members sweat-drop. Talk about brutal.

"And you," she growled, "The biggest trouble maker of them all. What with all the damage you cause the guild would be rich by now. You destructive little brat, for your punishment you are hereby banned from my house for six months."

"WHAT?!" Natsu yelled in horror, "But Luce!" she whacked him with her book again sending him sprawling to the floor.

"You will be silent, and don't talk back to me either." She glared, "If I so much as catch anywhere near my house until your punishment is over I'll extend it to a year, have I made myself clear?"

Natsu pouted but nodded anyway.

The old man next to Makarov looked at him but the Wizard Saint just sighed, "The boy spends the night whenever she allows him too, so this is a good punishment for him. Maybe now he'll learn to never make her this mad again, the same goes for the others."

"She's quite ruthless in her punishments I'll give her that." The cat like council member observed.

Lucy materialized her book away, "Happy."

Happy stiffened, "A-aye…?"

"You get the same punishment as Erza," she told him, "No fish for three months. You'll be eating cat food instead."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Happy fell to the ground white as sheet just like the rest of them.

The blonde crossed her arms then looked at the council members as well as Makarov, "Do you have a problem with my form of discipline?"

They all shook their heads.

She closed her eyes, "Very well then, you four on your feet. Now." She commanded. All of them stood up in a zombie like trance, "We're going back to the guild to announce your punishment to everyone and if you so much as try to get out of it, well…you already know what will happen to you if you do." They nodded in unison.

"March." And with that all four of them walked out of the door quietly not even saying a word. The council soldiers and guards were impressed and terrified of her, even some of the council members.

The blonde sighed, "Great, now I'm tired thanks to those brats," she looked at Makarov, "You can handle the rest from here, I'll head back to the guild." She materialized away before anyone from the council could stop her.

"Well now…" Makarov scratched the back of his head, "I think it's pretty obvious she's mad."

"Those were…some pretty interesting punishments she gave." The man next to him said unsure how to process what just happened.

"What you saw just now was Lucy's famous "Punishments from Hell," if you do something bad then the girl will make sure you pay for it with a punishment that will make you experience hell. Which was evident as you have just seen." Makarov told them.

The old man next to him laughed, "Punishment from Hell indeed, I almost felt sorry for those kids."

Makarov shrugged his shoulders, "I realize you wish to speak with her about her intentions, but know this. Lucy does whatever she wants because that's just how she is, even going as far to protect my brats any way she can seeing as how she brought them all to the guild herself," he sighed, "So…I give you this warning. If you try to do anything to her then I can't be held responsible for what my brats do to you." And with that he walked away from them not saying another word on the subject. He maybe old but not stupid he knows that if they get the chance to try and use her as a sort of weapon then they would, and from he'd seen the girl do he knew she would show them that she will never be used not by them or anybody else.

Unfortunately his warning went unheard by the blue haired man and the woman standing next to him. The blue haired man decided to forget about Erza and decided to use the blonde as the sacrifice to resurrect Zeref. And he would get her no matter what.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy sighed as she in the forest just reading a book while sitting on a rock. She announced the punishment of Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy to everyone in the guild making some laugh and feel pity but mostly laugh but it was directed more at Gray. Juvia had fainted from happiness hearing his punishment and when she regained consciousness she hugged Lucy thanking the blonde over and over again not that Lucy really cared. Brandish had gotten back from her mission in time to hear the punishment and smirked at hearing Erza's punishment the same with Mira. Mira mercilessly teased the redhead while Brandish simply smiled at the girl's misfortune. Lucy had left the guild as soon as Makarov arrived telling him and Brandish that she was going out for a walk and would be back soon, but she used that as an excuse. Closing her book with an annoyed sigh she called out to he person observing her, "Come out already, I find your staring to be annoying."

A figure walked out from the forest revealing it to be the same young man she met at the Magic Council headquarters. The man smirked, "Impressive. You were able to sense me even though I hid my presence completely."

Swiping her book for another, "You can only do that when your dead, and from what I see your clearly alive."

He chuckled, "Your interesting as the rumors peg you to be."

Opening her book she ignored him completely, "Leave."

"Now now, there's no need to be rude," he smirked, "I came here to discuss something with you that's all."

"Not interested." She told him simply.

He sighed, "Your quite stubborn aren't you?"

"Jellal Fernandez," she said his real name making him flinch, "I have no interest in going along with your pointless goal, now leave and take the person hiding around the area with you."

Said person was surprised the blonde sensed her even from the far away distance.

Lucy closed her book with an annoyed sigh and stood up, "Why is it that when I try to get some peace and quiet, I'm always pestered by some annoying brats?"

Jellal's eyes narrowed at her, "Who are you?"

She turned away from him and walked away, "Your a smart brat, figure it out." She disappeared from his sight.

He stood there frowning, "You can come out now…Ultear."

The same woman from the magic council appeared next to him holding a green crystal ball in between her hands, "She was able to sense me even though I was a good feet away from her."

"Her power is incredible, even more incredible than Salamander's." Jellal commented, "If we can't persuade her then we'll have to use force."

Ultear smirked, "Sounds like fun." Her crystal ball glowed and the person watching through it smirked.

"We need them both," the man watching from the other end of the ball smirked, "The Last Celestial Being and Lord Zeref becoming the rulers of the new world."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Memories From 400 years ago**

He was waiting.

When he smelled that her scent had changed from what it smelled from normally he flew over to see what changed. What he saw made him growl, when he first saw the large yellow cocoon he threw fire balls at it constantly and only stopped when Zeref told him the reason _why_ she had to go into hibernation, but it didn't make him feel any better.

So now here he was sitting in front of the cocoon watching over her as she slept. It was strange, he'd never felt this way before, he was E.N.D the strongest Etherious demon created by Zeref and Master of Tartaros. He was cold and heartless to those around him even his followers from the guild, but it was different with this woman he picked a fight with almost everyday, the woman he would see read a different book every time he'd gone to see her. One time when she was being generous she allowed him to sleep on her lap while she read her book, not wanting to be ignored he asked her to read to him which surprisingly she complied to. Her voice was so soothing that he couldn't help but close his eyes and drift off to sleep as she continued to read to him, for the first time he felt his soul was at ease and he didn't mind it at all because this woman made him feel that way.

Lifting his clawed hand up he touched the yellow cocoon, "Can you hear me in there…Luce?" he felt it pulsate as it glowed briefly making him show a soft smile for the very first time. He brought his head closer to it pressing his ear against it able to hear her heartbeat, "I can hear it. Your heartbeat, its beating so loudly." It was true; he could hear a normal heartbeat coming from it.

He closed his eyes, "Your not allowed to forget about me…I won't let you."

It was at that point E.N.D realized why it is he felt so at ease around the blonde Celestial Being.

It was because he loved her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Next Time: Fukanzen Teiku Ōbā (Imperfect Take-Over)!**


	5. Fukanzen Teiku-Ōbā (Imperfect Take-Over)

The Edolas Arc will still happen, and look forward to Lucy's reaction when she meets Edolas Lucy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a year since the Magic Council met the infamous blonde from Fairy Tail, and ever since that first encounter with her punishing Erza, Gray, and Natsu in front of them they had been trying to get the girl to come to them to answer some questions but everytime they tried she made them feel her magic energy at its max. The more they continued to become pests the more they would regret it, it took Yajima an old friend of Makarov's to finally convince them to leave the girl alone less they want to feel her wrath. Makarov had told Yajima that he had promoted the girl to SSS-Class six months after the S-Class incident on Monster Island taking Yajima by surprise. It had been a long time since anyone in a guild had been promoted to SSS-Class; Gildarts wasn't an exception because he's SS-Class but then it again the girl deserved it because hell she was a powerful mage. Something told the old man that if her and Gildarts fought each other it would either end in a draw or there would be no victor at all. Thinking about it made him cringe.

Speaking of Lucy said girl was in her house right now while Brandish was at the guild hanging out with Erza and Mira; the three of them have grown quite close over the years, all three of them managed get their own titles too. For Mira she was known as "She-Devil," for Erza she was known as "Titania," and for Brandish she was known as "Country Demolisher." The reason for this is because she managed to shrink an entire city to throw off some bandits that were trying to rob the people there. After she took care of them she set the city back to its original state therefore earning her title. Most people believed that she had destroyed the city with a single touch but she merely shrunk to protect the people that lived there.

Lucy looked out her window noticing that the sun was setting right now and decided to head to the guild all on her own for once, stepping out of her house and walking out of the forest path she sensed a familiar presence watching her, "Haven't seen you in awhile…Mystogan."

There was movement from behind the trees and a boy with the same blue hair, face, and red mark as Jellal stepped out staring at her, but unlike Jellal's manipulative look this boy was different. His was always filled with kindness but today seemed different, "That's quite the face your making, something troubles you no doubt."

He continued to stare at her, "I never got the chance to ask you the first time you brought me to the guild, but I think I should now."

Lucy looked up at the orange sky, "Is that so? And what might that be I wonder?"

He stepped a little closer to her but was still a good few feet away, "What are you?"

She closed her eyes then tilted her head to the side opening them, "Unlike your counterpart you ask rather politely. Does it have something to do with your upbringing?"

"Yes," he nodded, "And I would appreciate it if you didn't change the subject."

"I'm doing no such thing you brat," she brought out her book, "Would you like to get hit?"

He stiffened, "That won't be necessary." He had heard from those of the guild how she would smack them with her book and how hard it hurt, even though her hits were held back.

She put it away and sighed walking over to a tree sitting cross-legged in front of it, "Sit." She commanded. He walked over to her sitting next to the blonde, "You asked me what I am…I suppose if you anything you can call me an immortal being who was once a normal human."

Mystogan didn't seem surprised by this because he had a sneaky suspicion that she was immortal because she hadn't aged a day. She looked the same, as when she brought him and the three dragon slayers to the guild all those years ago, "How did you become what you are now?"

She closed her eyes, "That is a story for another time…for now I'd rather not speak of it."

"I understand," he nodded, "Can you tell me how long you've been frozen in time?"

"For a very long time," she answered simply, "I have seen many things in my long life, I have seen many civilizations fall to ruin because of human stupidity. I have watched humans become prejudice, hateful, greedy, arrogant, and manipulative towards others who have done them no wrong, and I have witnessed karma come after them for their sinful nature towards their fellow man," she opened her eyes, "I do not understand humans despite me being one a long time ago."

Mystogan looked at her noticing the expression of melancholy on her face. She really had lost her faith in humanity a long time ago, but something was slowly bringing it back and he had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with the guild.

"What do you think of humans now?" Mystogan asked.

"They are still the same and yet not the same," she answered confusing him, "There are those that accept others for who they are, and there are still those that have negative feelings towards their fellow man."

"I see," he looked at the clearing, "So you don't hate humans, you just don't care for them all that much. But if that were true then why bring us all to Fairy Tail?"

She closed her eyes before opening them and looking up at the sky that was soon darkening, "It was the will of the stars that told me to guide the lost ones to the light, and I did so willingly without question."

Mystogan waited for her to finish.

"Slowly…very slowly…this guild," she tilted her head towards him, "This guild that Mavis created is showing me another side I thought was lost to humans a long time ago."

"What's that?" he inquired.

For the first time she actually gave him a sad smile, "Hope."

That was an answer he wasn't expecting but smiled underneath his mask as if agreeing with her statement. Lucy stood up suddenly noticing the stars in the sky were predicting something that would soon become a tragedy, "Looks like its time for me to intervene." She walked away from him making him stand up from his position.

"Wait, what's happening?" Mystogan asked.

"Go to the guild and wait there," she told him instead of answering his question, "I will be back shortly after I deal with something." And with that she vanished leaving him there, wondering what was going to happen.

 **With the Strauss Siblings**

"Elfman!" Mira shouted at her brother who performed a full body take-over without any practice and was completely taken over by the monster. Mira tried to get up and fight but her arm was preventing her from doing anything. As soon as he transformed he had gotten her right in the arm making her useless to fight right now.

Lisanna noticed her sister's condition and brought it on herself to stop Elfman. She stood in front of her brother arms spread out smiling up at him, "Elf-nii."

"Lisanna! Get away!" Mira yelled still clutching her bleeding arm.

She didn't move, "What's wrong big brother? This isn't like you."

The fully transformed form of Elfman just stared at her making no movement at all.

Lisanna didn't waver, "Its alright big brother, I still love you."

The fully transformed Elfman roared and moved in the punch Lisanna, "Lisanna!" Mira screamed. Before the giant fist could make contact the white haired girl was yanked out of the way and sent near Mira who grabbed her with her one good arm. Looking back over she saw the unmistakable blonde hair of someone familiar making tears swell up in her eyes from relief, "Lucy-nee!"

Lucy who was in another one of her forms had a hand out towards the fist stopping it from attacking the girl, "Sutā Doresu: Taurosu Fōmu (Star Dress: Taurus Form)." In this form Lucy now wears an outfit consisting of a bra and sleeves with a cow pattern and pants that leave their right leg entirely revealed. The user also dons a pair of gloves and boots as well as a belt and a bag around their waist. While sporting this dress they use their hair in two buns, one at each side of their head about also leaving some hair hanging. The zodiac sign was on the belt buckle.

The transformed Elfman sensed her magic energy and pulled back almost afraid which was true but it didn't show it. Lucy stared at Elfman, "You brat…you weren't ready for a full body take-over yet."

Elfman merely growled at her making her close her eyes, "You stupid boy." She appeared in front of his face sending a punch that was strong enough the send him to the ground knocking him out instantly. The blonde dispelled her star dress form and looked over at the two siblings, Lisanna had passed out being held securely in her older sister's arms.

Mira looked down feeling ashamed that she had failed to protect her siblings and that she didn't try to stop Elfman from doing a full body take-over knowing he wouldn't be able to control it, "Lucy-nee…I…"

"Mira," the blonde interrupted her, "Carry Lisanna, I'll carry Elfman back to the guild." She said walking over to the boy whose full body take-over was dispelled leaving the normal unconscious Elfman. She picked up the boy slinging him over her shoulder like it was no big deal and looked over at the white haired girl who had Lisanna in her arms still looking ashamed. Lucy walked over to the girl a yellow magic circle appearing beneath them making them disappear from sight.

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

Makarov was worried.

Mystogan had come to the guild and this time not putting anyone to sleep and said that Lucy had gone somewhere to deal with something that needed her attention and to meet her back at the guild when she was done. He had gotten to know the girl over the years seeing her as one of his own children and knew that when she said she had to "deal with something" meant that one of their own was in trouble. He scanned over the guild and saw that the rest of his brats were starting to get worried as well, and how could he blame them? The ones who were currently out on a mission were the Strauss siblings who went to deal with a rampaging beast near a village. Giving what Lucy told him the first time she brought them here was that they all had different take-over forms, Mira's were based on demons, Lisanna's were based on animals, and Elfman's were based on beasts, and so far only Mira and Lisanna had full control over their take-over forms, while Elfman wasn't quite there yet. Taking a sip from his beer he could only pray that the mission went all right. His eyes scanned over to Natsu who was looking just as worried as the rest of them this is probably because Mira had told him that he couldn't come with them on the job making him pout like the brat that he is, but now he was looking extremely worried as was Happy who was right by his side. Mystogan was standing next to him, "Your worried."

The old man sighed, "I am, but at the same time hopeful that Lucy will get there in time to deal with whatever I'm thinking is right."

"You mean about the Strauss siblings and the job they took am I right?" Mystogan inquired.

Makarov nodded, "Lucy has told me about their unique take-over's and that two out of three of the siblings have full control over their full forms."

Mystogan thought about it for a minute, Mira had full control because she was always practicing whenever she had time, the same with Lisanna but Elfman was different. He didn't have full control yet, "Elfman."

"That's right, he's only able to do a partial take-over and hasn't even tried to perform a full body take-over yet so it has me worried." The old man confessed.

Mystogan wanted to say something else but he sensed the blonde's magic signature outside the guild's entrance, "She's here." Before Makarov could ask what he meant by that the doors opened and two people walked in. They were Lucy and Mira, both girls carrying the younger siblings making the old mans heart drop and run over to the girls with half the guild following after him.

"What happened?!" Makarov asked.

Mira looked away pain evident on her face, while Lucy kept calm, "We will explain but not now for these two need to be looked after," she turned to the little blue dragon slayer, "Wendy, do your best to heal them."

"Hai!" she nodded in determination.

"Macao, Wakaba please take Elfman upstairs, Erza take Lisanna. Mira's arm is still damaged and I'm afraid she can't hold onto her anymore." Lucy commanded softly.

"Got it." Both men said taking Elfman from her while Erza took Lisanna from Mira who didn't protest because she felt she had no right to do so. They took them upstairs with Wendy and Carla following after them, the blonde sat over by the bar not even in the mood to take out a book to read. She couldn't in a serious situation like this even if she tried. Had the stars not given her the prediction while talking to Mystogan then Lisanna would have died at the hands of her own brother who did an "Imperfect Full Body Take-Over." A long time ago when she visited the original take-over beings they had told her the dangers of performing a full body take-over without any training not to mention having no full control over it will cause the mage to be completely taken over by their take-over form, which sometimes result in disasters. Just like the situation right now, Elfman was taken over completely by the beast he had taken over and almost killed Lisanna had she not intervened.

"Lucy," the blonde turned her gaze over to Makarov who gave her worried look seeing the blonde was disturbed somewhat even though her facial expression stayed the same. Mira had sat next to the blonde at some point probably needing to be near her right now, "What happened?" he asked again.

Mira flinched not wanting to talk about it all that much. Sensing the girls inability to speak right now she told them what she guessed might have happened, "There's a strong possibility that the monster these three were suppose to kill turned out to be more than what it seemed, and I'm assuming Elfman performed a full body take-over for the very first time by absorbing the beast and trying to take-over its form, however without any proper training and control skills he ended up being taken over by the beast instead." Lucy explained.

Mira had nodded numbly still not saying anything. The blonde looked at the girl as if asking to continue to which the silver haired girl nodded numbly again, "I arrived to stop a tragedy and knocked him unconscious to prevent him from causing anymore damage."

"I see," Makarov closed his eyes, "What would call something like this?"

"An Imperfect Take-Over," she told him, "Its when the mage loses control over the form their trying to take over fully, which is why its called an Imperfect Take-Over."

Mystogan nodded in understanding, "That makes sense."

Lucy stood up, as did Mira, "It would seem that Mira wishes to stay with me for the night, I'll take her home with me." She looked over and saw Brandish walking over to them as was Natsu and Happy. Not caring about the two of them wanting to come along she just walked out of the guild with Mira latching onto her hand gripping it slightly, her arm still needed to be treated so she would just have to treat the girl when they got to her home.

 _'_ _But still this is the first time I've seen an imperfect full body take-over. Elfman will need training if he wants to control it.'_ She thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mira was sleeping in the guest room her arm fully healed thanks to Lucy. The blonde had stayed with her because the girl had asked her to, so she sat on the bed holding the girls hand waiting for her to fall asleep, which she finally did after a while. Brandish was asleep in her own room, while Natsu was in her room waiting for her to come. She had allowed him to sleep in the same room as her but just for the night, walking inside she saw the two of them were wide awake with those worried looks on their faces.

"Is Mira okay?" Happy asked.

Lucy sat over by her desk, "She has experienced some mental trauma, but I believe she will be somewhat fine by the morning." She said still not in the mood to pull out a book to read. Natsu got up from the bed and walked over to her making her raise a brow, what happened next caught her off guard.

The pink haired boy hugged her making her flinch in shock. How has it been since she was last hugged like this?

"Explain." She said.

He responded by holding her tighter as if he was trying to comfort her something she couldn't understand.

"Natsu." she was about to grab his arm when she was stopped by his voice.

"The others couldn't tell but I could," he told her, "You were scared up…weren't you Luce?"

Her eyes widened in shock. Scared? Her? Sure she was surprised seeing a failed take-over but scared up about it? How in the world did he come to that conclusion?

Closing her eyes she sighed, "Who knows? Its been a long time since I've actually felt that sort of emotion." She said casually.

Natsu pulled back looking her in the eyes, "What do you mean, Lucy?"

Her response was a flick to the forehead making him yelp and release her, "Nothing that concerns you, brat." She walked out of the room leaving both Natsu and Happy in the bedroom to think about what she meant.

"Hey Natsu?" Happy flew over to him landing on his shoulder, "What did she mean by that?"

The pink haired dragon slayer stared at the door she retreated from, "Her eyes…they looked distant and sad."

Happy gave him a worried glance, "What do you mean?"

He clenched his fists, "Lucy…she's sad and keeping it buried deep within herself."

Happy looked sad.

"I…I want to save her." Natsu said looking determined, "She's saved all of us from our sadness, now I want to save her."

Happy smiled, "Me too! She's our mother!"

"Mother?"

"Mine and Carla's! I could tell she took care of us while we were in the eggs! So that makes her our mother!" Happy smiled.

Natsu grinned, "Then! We'll tell the guild our plan to make Lucy smile!"

"Aye!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Lucy was walking towards her destination not traveling very far because of her use of teleportation. She took in the scenery as she walked by it was quite and peaceful, she can understand why someone would choose to live out here in such peace and tranquility. Seeing her destination she kept her walking pace stopping in front of a house that was being surrounded by a very large tree. Knocking on the door politely she waited for the occupant inside to answer, which they did. The door opened to reveal an elderly man with a long face and tree like hair wearing green and yellow robes, he had a surprised look on his face, which soon turned into a tearful smile. He hugged the girl knowing that she might hit him for it as soon as he lets her go but he didn't care, he was just happy to see her, "Its been a long time…Sensei." He said tears falling from his face.

Lucy didn't smack him upside the head and instead returned the hug, "You as well…Warrod."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Memories From 400 years ago**

They were noble creatures that ruled the skies not bound by humans or anything else, there were two factions. One that cared for humans while the other saw them as nothing but food. The king of dragons was on the side that supported humans along with his brother who stayed faithful by his side, there were other dragons that supported the fire dragon Igneel. The dragon of wind Grandeeney, the dragon of iron Metalicana, the dragon of light Weisslogia, and the dragon of shadows Skiadrum. These two factions were at odds with each other and opposing the side, the side that supported to eat humans were gathering and nearly had Igneel's side backed into a corner until _she_ came.

She appeared out of nowhere in her pure golden light that mesmerized the dragons, her appearance turned things around for she made quick work of the dragons that were against Igneel's side killing as much 300 dragons like it was nothing. Her long blonde hair moved along with the wind as she watched the enemy dragons flee from her overwhelming magic and skills as a powerful mage. She looked somewhat bored and turned to face the dragon king Igneel who automatically knew what she was, as did the other dragons. He bowed to her in respect, "I am honored to be in your presence, Celestial Being."

The blonde girl put her hand on his snout, "There is no need for you bow dragon king Igneel, descendant of the "original beings" of dragon slayer magic. If anything, I should be the one honored to be in the presence of all of you."

It was then the dragons knew of their origins having heard it from the last Celestial Being herself and how she was happy to have met and talked to every single one of them before they passed.

"Lucy." Grandeeney called out to the girl who was reading while lying on the grass.

The blonde looked up from her book, "Grandeeney, what brings you here?"

The dragon of the wind's eyes told the girl all she needed to know, "Forgive me child, but I'm afraid we need you once more."

The blonde closed her book and stood up, "There's no need for you to apologize my friend. For I will always be your ally, never forget that."

Grandeeney smiled, "Yes…"

Acnologia growled when he saw the girl he had failed to kill, he was not expecting to see her again and definitely not expecting to see her fighting for the fire dragon king Igneel. She stared at him with those golden eyes of hers as if seeing his limp and unmoving body before her. She pierced his skin with those light beams of hers nearly killing him, he had no choice but to flee leaving her and the other dragons refusing to die by her hands.

Lucy scowled as she tried to sense the black dragon but couldn't, "Fleeing from battle? How unlike you Acnologia, but I wonder how long you think you can hide from me for?"

"Lucy," Igneel called out to her the other dragons right behind him, "There's no need to go after him, you've done more than enough."

She closed her eyes, "Very well, now then its time for me to take care of those injuries of yours."

"Your too kind." Skiadrum said.

"Its fine," she started healing him first, "I regret not killing that black lizard, but I will in the near future whenever he shows himself again."

Metalicana grinned, "You've got a nasty look in your eye."

She rolled her eyes, "I do not."

Grandeeney giggled, "Stop teasing her Metalicana."

Weisslogia laid his head down as the girl healed him next, "That feels nice, as always your magic makes me feel better."

Skiadrum frowned at his friend, "Don't make a habit of having her heal your injuries everytime you get hurt." He scolded.

The white dragon snorted, "Kill joy."

Skiadrum whack him upside the head with his tail making him yelp, "You were saying?"

Weisslogia grumbled rubbing his head.

Atlas Flame shook his head, "You two…would it kill you to stop acting like hatchlings for once?"

Igneel snorted, "There's no point in telling scolding them brother, it'll just give you a headache."

"Indeed." Lucy agreed already getting a headache and Metalicana's snickering wasn't helping.

Honestly, the descendants can be so troublesome sometimes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Next Time: Shugyō (Training)**


	6. Shugyō (Training)!

Warrod had brewed some tea and gave it to the blonde immortal with a smile. He hadn't seen her in about what over 100 years maybe longer? He wasn't surprised by her appearance either because the girl's immortal just like Mavis said she was and he believed anything the girl told them. When they finally got the guild built they asked Mavis what Lucy was, the girl had told them that she was the "original beings" that created celestial magic and said that the girl was a Celestial Being. They were fortunate that woman went easy on them when they were on Tenrou Island without permission at that time. Yuri had told Mavis that as soon as his son was born that she and Lucy would be the child's godmothers knowing that they would keep him and the guild safe and alive.

"You haven't changed a bit, sensei." Warrod smiled taking a seat across from her.

Lucy snorted, "Obviously. Seeing as how I walk in eternity my appearance wouldn't have changed."

Warrod chuckled, "Your not even surprised that I know huh?"

"I'm sure that brat must've told you already so I see no reason to be surprised," she took a sip of her tea, "Besides, you're the most accepting out of all three of you. Precht would have denied it and Yuri would be blabbering like an idiot as usual."

He sweat-dropped, "Brutal as always sensei."

"Hmph."

"Why not tell me how Yuri's kid is doing?" he asked.

"He's old and short but has a strong will when it comes to protecting the children of the guild that I brought in." she explained.

"Oh! So you brought in the little ones! That's just like you, you've always had a soft spot for children I could tell by the way you interacted with Mavis." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes, "Think what you want you tree brat. Since we're talking about her, which one of you told Mavis that Zera was an illusion that she unconsciously created?"

Warrod became sullen, "It was Yuri. He finally had the courage to tell her that we couldn't see or hear the girl only she could. From what he told us Mavis cried a lot when she found out her friend had died on Tenrou."

Lucy sipped her tea.

"You knew too didn't you? That she was already…" he trailed off.

"Dead? Yes I did, but I couldn't bring myself to tell the girl," she confessed, "The child had experienced enough pain, and suddenly telling her that Zera was already dead would have added salt into an open wound. And besides, Mavis wasn't the only one who could see Zera. I could see her too."

"You did?" he exclaimed then laughed, "That's right, Celestial Being. Of course you could see her."

"Hmph, now then…why don't you tell me about Precht." She asked seeing him flinch.

Warrod sighed then closed his eyes, "Well…"

"Judging from your reaction I take it he's fallen to darkness." She guessed.

He opened his eyes looking at her seriously, "He's the master of Grimoire Heart, a dark guild that's currently part of the Balam Alliance."

"Along with Oración Seis and Tartaros." Lucy finished, "From a Fairy Tail master to becoming the master of a dark guild he himself created. How laughable."

Warrod sipped on his tea with a sigh, "I don't know if I'd say its laughable, but it is shocking to say the least. I never would have thought Precht would create his own dark guild."

Lucy brought the tea cup up to her lips, "The stars gave me a prediction that I tried to ignore but couldn't. It was a prediction of a fairy becoming a dark fairy...so it was Precht then."

"Yes…" he said sadly.

"Then there's Oración Seis and Tartaros," she continued, "Oración Seis has some skilled mages but when it comes to Grimoire Heart and Tartaros they are nothing more than weak little puppies who bare their fangs trying to be strong."

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"With Precht as the master of Grimoire Heart they've become a calculating guild that can hide in the shadows manipulating actions from behind the scenes with people being none the wiser, and by that I mean the magic council." She told him.

His eyes widened, "Wait! You mean someone from Grimoire Heart has infiltrated the Magic Council without them noticing?!"

She set the tea down walking over to one of his plants caressing it gently, "Two magic council members approached me trying to get me involved in their little plans which I refused to be apart of. The male known as Siegrain whose real name is Jellal Fernandez is nothing more but a puppet, while the female known as Ultear is the one controlling him. That child is the daughter of Ur who is also Gray's teacher, she is also a member of Grimoire Heart."

Warrod sat there processing everything she had just told them. This whole time someone from a dark guild was in the Magic Council the whole time and those fools didn't even know it. They've changed too much, in the past they actually cared about people and mages alike and not being hard on guilds but now it was different, all they care about now is image and power.

"Sensei," he called out to her, "What can you tell me about Tartaros?"

She gave him a side glance, "They are not human…they are a guild full of Etherious demons that were created by Zeref 400 years ago."

"Etherious demons?!" his eyes widened.

She looked away from him; "I have a feeling that those annoying demons have been trying to find me, for what reason I myself do not know. The stars haven't told me anything yet."

"I have a feeling your right, but I'm worried about what they might want you for should they find you." He confessed.

Lucy didn't respond because she had a feeling it had something to do with trying to awaken E.N.D. He was sleeping deep inside Natsu for now and there's no telling what kind of reaction the guild would have should they find out that the boy is Zeref's most powerful Etherious demon as well as his little brother. If it came down to it she would have to step in and prevent them from trying to kill the boy if any of them would think about it anyway. Speaking of which, she had gone to the Tartaros guild one day observing from the shadows and saw they were making their own soldiers as if preparing for something, guess that means they'll be trying to come to Magnolia at some point in the near future.

"In any case," she turned to him, "I came here for another purpose other than to catch up with you."

"Oh? What is it?" Warrod asked curiously.

She gave him a serious look, "I need to borrow one of your magic flowers."

* * *

Elfman and Mira were sitting in the guild being completely quiet. Lucy had gone off somewhere early in the morning, so Mira came to the guild with Brandish and Natsu. The green haired girl didn't ask what happened last night and asked Erza not to ask either much to the white haired girls relief.

Mira looked over at her brother with concern, he had been in a state of shock ever since he woke up. He looked so scared to talk to anyone or come near anyone other than his sister but that didn't mean she still wasn't worried about his state of mind. She really needed Lucy-nee to be here right now for she's the only one capable of helping her brother with his take-over problems right now just like she helped Mira. The blonde had watched over Mira as she practiced her Satan Soul take-over starting slow by transforming her arm first and then her whole body. When she was ready enough to go full form she transformed and had complete control over it making the blonde smile at her. For the first time in her life she felt like she finally made someone proud and it was a good feeling. Elfman didn't have all that much practice, she had assumed that since she and Lisanna could control theirs with no problem she believed he could too, but she was wrong and it was proven when they took that mission. She blessed whatever god was watching over them for sending Lucy-nee to their location for she had came just in time to stop Elfman from almost killing Lisanna. The guild doors soon opened and a familiar blonde haired girl soon walked in holding a red and pink flower in her hands, she walked over to the siblings ignoring everyone else.

"Both of you come with me, we'll be doing some training as of right now." Lucy told them.

Mira nodded wordlessly and grabbed Elfman's arm and dragged him out of the guild ignoring the looks everyone gave them. Lucy followed after the siblings the guild master giving her a questioning look making her look at him, "He needs this. Don't interfere. That being said you can come along but don't interrupt." She told him.

The old man simply followed after them as well as half of the guild which was Brandish, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Levy, and Wendy followed by the exceeds.

* * *

Lucy brought the siblings to an open field as the rest of the people from the guild followed.

"Elfman your going to meditate so you can get a firm grasp on your take-over abilities," Lucy told him, "Right now I want you to sit down and meditate, Mira you'll be sitting in front of him while also meditating."

Mira nodded and Elfman complied himself sitting in front of his sister as she did the same.

Makarov rubbed his chin in wonder, "Meditation is the best way for a wizard to concentrate and gather their magic energy. I wonder what she plans on doing?"

Wendy was watching intently at Lucy's training methods. Truth be told the girl was behind on her own training and wanted to improve so she could help her friends. She had already made up her mind.

"Close your eyes and concentrate on gathering your magic energy," Lucy instructed them, "There's plenty of Ethernano around so gathering it shouldn't be a problem."

Mira nodded while Elfman simply closed his eyes, as did she. Gathering the magic around them Mira's was glowing purple because it fit her soul, while Elfman's was dark green. Both fit the colors of not only their souls but their magic as well, everyone gathered there stared in awe.

"Amazing," Levy stared, "I didn't realize our magic could look like this."

Lucy looked over at them, "It can. Your magic color is the same color as your soul, for example Erza's color is red because of her requip magic, Natsu's is orange, Gray's is dark blue, Gajeel's is gray, and Wendy's is turquoise."

Makarov stood there impressed, "You can see their magical aura?"

"I can, I've been able to see a wizards magical aura for a very long time now." Lucy told him bringing her focus back on Mira and Elfman. Mira's was stead with no doubt and determination while Elfman's wasn't gathering all that much magic because he was hesitating something she was expecting. Walking over to them she stood in front of them, "That's enough, you can stop now."

They both opened their eyes and looked at her making her sigh.

"Mira," said girl sat up straight, "Your magic energy is very stable and strong. You have no doubt in your heart and have the determination to keep using your magic despite the consequences. You should take pride in yourself that you have been able to do a full body take-over and not lose control at your age. In the past I have met those who weren't able to perform a full body take-over until their adulthood, your a true prodigy."

Mira ducked down and smiled at the compliment but Lucy wasn't done, "There's another thing you should know, magic is not all about power but the feelings of the wizard who wields it."

"Feelings…" Mira said.

Lucy nodded, "A wizards feelings is just as powerful as any spell, never forget that."

Mira smiled and nodded, "Yes!"

Makarov smiled at the blonde. What she said was right, its not the powerful magic that makes the wizard but their feelings.

The blonde eyed Elfman who stiffened at her gaze, "You still have doubts about being able to control your magic which is understandable but the more you let your doubts cloud you then the more you lose confidence in yourself."

Elfman looked down in shame because she was right. Lisanna alive and well, she had saved her but he was still afraid of himself. He felt a hand on his head and looked up.

"I am not scolding you Elfman," she told him, "I am simply telling you that the more you hesitate then the more fear you admit. You have every right to feel the way you do, but you also have the right to do something about it. You remember when Mira was afraid of her magic do you not? The only reason she stopped being afraid was because of both you and Lisanna giving her the encouragement she needed to lose her fear and hesitation."

His eyes widened remembering how he and Lisanna promised they would always be there for her through thick and thin. How couldn't they? She's their big sister. For the first time, he grinned gaining that determination Lucy was looking for making the blonde smile.

"That's the look I wanted to see." She said.

Mira smiled at her brother, "Me too. Welcome back Elfman."

Tears streamed down his face, "Good to be back sis."

Behind them everyone was smiling that Elfman was back to normal thanks to Lucy's words of encouragement, but that was to be expected. Lucy may not announce it but she cared very deeply about all of them and wouldn't let anything bad happen, not if she could help it.

Lucy removed her hand and placed the flower in front of him, "This is a flower known as "Conquer" it was used in the past by take-over mages to help them control their full take-over forms. Here's how it works, you plant the flower and sit in front of it. The moment it's planted into the ground it will emit a sweet aroma that will put you to sleep immediately. Once it does you will come face to face with the take-over form you failed to control. Are you ready?"

Elfman gave her a determined look, "I'm ready! Because…that's what a man does!"

Natsu and Gray blinked, "Say what…?"

Gajeel face palmed, "Yeah, big oafs back to normal."

Lucy ignored them, "You will take that home and train with this flower understood?"

Elfman stood up straight, "Yes ma'am!"

Mira stood up as well, "I'll make sure he's on it." She smiled.

"Good," Lucy nodded, "Now get going."

He didn't need to be told twice, he took off as soon as she said to get going followed by Mira and the rest except for Wendy, Carla, and Makarov. The old man approached her, "Lucy, I can't thank you enough for what you've just done."

"I didn't do anything, I simply gave him a little push. The rest was up to him." Lucy told him.

Makarov gave her knowing smile, "Your too modest sometimes."

"Hmph."

"U-umm" Wendy said tugging on her sleeve, "Lucy-nee?"

"What is it Wendy?" Lucy looked down at the girl.

Wendy shuffled her feet looking down shyly before gathering up the courage to finally speak, "I want you to train me!"

Makarov's eyes grew big, "WHAT?!"

Carla looked surprised, "Wendy! Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure!" the blue haired girl nodded, "I want to get stronger! I don't want to hesitate anymore!"

Lucy saw it. Her eyes, they were just like Grandeeney's when she made up her mind about something. Even though the wind dragon's gaze was calm and strong Wendy's showed a fiery determination that made her unable to say no to the girl, not that she was going to anyway, "Very well…"

Wendy smiled brightly, "Really?! Do you mean it?!"

Lucy nodded and materialized a book, "These are notes that Grandeeney entrusted to me a long time ago," she handed it to the girl, "I was instructed to only give this to you when you were ready to go further with your magic, and seeing as how you are ready then I give this book over to you."

Wendy took the book from Lucy her hands shaking with happiness. Her mother had faith in her. The little girl hugged the blonde tightly smiling all the while, "Thank you!"

Lucy rubbed her head; "There's no need for that, are you ready to start?"

Wendy nodded, "Yes!"

"Alright then. Go over by the tree and wait there for a few minutes while I talk to Makarov." The blonde told her.

"Yes!" Wendy went over by the tree with Carla following after her leaving the old man there standing next to Lucy.

"Training two people in one day? Your just like a magic teacher." Makarov grinned.

"I'm only helping them improve their magic that's all. They've had the capabilities to become strong all on their own." Lucy told him.

The old man chuckled, "I agree."

* * *

Wendy stood in front of a giant bolder while Lucy was sitting by the tree with Carla right next to her.

The girl took a deep breathe, "Tenryū no Hōkō (Sky Dragon's Roar)!" a torrent of wind was shot out of her mouth and headed straight at the bolder. It made contact cracking it to some degree but it wasn't completely destroyed like she wanted but it was good enough.

Lucy nodded, "Very impressive, and only on her first try too. Grandeeney would be proud."

Carla nodded herself, "Wendy has been practicing, but this is the first time it's actually done some damage."

"It just proves how determined she is about this," the blonde smiled, "Is this okay with you? I understand her determination, but I would rather not see her be out in the battlefield this early in her life."

"I agree, but this is her decision and I have no right to interfere." Carla told her.

"Same here," she looked and saw Wendy about to try again, "Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy. They truly are just like their dragons."

Carla looked at her, "I'm curious, just how do you know their dragons? You never really talked about it."

Lucy gave her a side-glance before smiling softly taking the white cat by surprise. This might be the first time the cat had seen the blonde make such a soft smile, "Carla…we have much to talk about."

* * *

 **Memories From 400 years ago**

E.N.D had woken up due to the suns rays blinding him making growl in annoyance. He was sleeping out in an open field having gotten sick and tired of dealing with those annoying Etherious demons from Tartaros. He was seriously contemplating why he even created the damn guild in the first place. Getting up he stretched his back and yawned flexing his claws as he did so. Looking around he remembered why he wanted to sleep here in the first place, because this was place he first met Lucy, the woman he had already branded as his even though he hadn't marked her yet. Speaking of which he hadn't see her in awhile which was strange. Materializing his wings he took flight and soared the sky trying to find her. He killed some dragons that got in his way while he was flying, after for what felt like hours he had finally found her seeing she was fast asleep in an open field filled with yellow flowers her book was resting on her stomach. He descended and walked over to her bending down to get a good look at her face, which he found beautiful especially when she's asleep.

He let a soft smile grace his features before running his fingers through her hair loving how they feel against his fingers, her eyes fluttered open looking at him. She gave him an annoyed scowl, "What are you doing brat?"

He chuckled, **"Watching you sleep."**

"I can see that," she sat up slowly and closed her materializing it away before rubbing her forehead, "I can at least take some solace in knowing that no dragons attacked me while I was asleep."

E.N.D growled at just the thought of those pathetic lizards trying to lay their filthy hands on her. There's no way in hell he'd ever let that happen, the lizard that annoyed him the most was Acnologia. That cowardly lizard had been trying to kill her twice now only to have his ass handed to him and disappear so she wouldn't kill him. Coward.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Lucy was trying to stand, but her legs gave out on her but he caught her just in time, **"What's wrong?!"** he gave her a concerned look.

"It would appears I'm still somewhat tired," she said to no one in particular, "I suppose I should go somewhere else to sleep in peace seeing as how this area is crawling with those annoying dragons."

E.N.D didn't want her going to a place where he couldn't see her so he picked her up bridal style making her raise a brow, "Explain." She said.

He grinned walking over to a big tree with long roots, **"You can just sleep here, those weak lizards won't dare attack me."**

"Cocky brat." Lucy said.

He merely chuckled and sat down on the big tree route having the blonde's head on his lap, **"Do you remember? The time when I asked to sleep on your lap and read me a story?"**

"I remember," she told him looking at his eyes, "You were pestering me to let you sleep on my lap and read to you. Not only did you fall asleep while I was reading to you but you ended up hugging me in your sleep. I should have hit you for that."

He laughed for the very first time. Only this woman could make him feel these kinds of emotions, and make him feel whole despite him being a demon and her being what ever she is he had no doubt that they were compatible.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Brat." She yawned suddenly making him run his fingers through her hair again.

 **"** **Get some sleep,"** he told her, **"I'll watch over you."**

She slowly closed her eyes, "Do as you like…Natsu." And with that her eyes closed and her breathing evened in and out not missing the gentle smile on his face.

 **"** **Then I will…Luce."**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Next Time: Ten no Metsuryū Mahō (Sky Dragon Slayer Magic)!**


	7. Ten no Metsuryū (Sky Dragon Slayer)!

Wendy was panting heavily having refused to give up yet until she did what he wanted to do, which was destroy the freaking bolder! So far she only made crack after crack but didn't get the results she wanted.

Lucy saw her frustration and couldn't help but see a little of Grandeeney in her. The dragon had told her stories of when she was about Wendy's age and would practice day and night to perfect her sky dragon magic that was passed down to her from previous generations. Lucy knew that the girl wanted to catch up to Natsu and Gajeel but the blonde knew she didn't have to rush it, she should just take her time, there was no hurry.

Lucy got up and went over to the girl putting a hand on her shoulder, "That's enough Wendy take a break before you pass out."

The girl looked like she wanted to argue but kept her mouth shut and just listened to what her surrogate big sister told her and walked over towards Carla and sat down on the ground next to her, "Am I even improving?"

Carla put a paw on the girl's knee, "I assure you Wendy your getting better, right?" she looked at Lucy who nodded.

"You really are Grandeeney's daughter," Lucy complimented, "She told me that when she was just about your age she would practice her magic until she got it right even to the point of exhaustion."

"Really?! Even Grandeeney?!" Wendy exclaimed surprised by this new information.

The blonde nodded, "I met your mother when she was a full adult along with Igneel and Metalicana. Those two would bump heads sometimes but Grandeeney proved to be the more dominant dragon by putting them in line. I must admit I found it quite entertaining."

Wendy giggled, "I would have loved to see that for myself."

Lucy didn't say anything to that knowing the girl tried to do the exact same thing with Natsu and Gajeel but only ended up crying because they wouldn't listen to her.

"Take a break to relax yourself, meanwhile why don't I tell you a story. A story of how I met your mother." Lucy told her.

Wendy perked up at that as did Carla, "Please tell me the story!"

Lucy smiled at her fondly, "Very well," she looked up at the sky, "I remember it very clearly."

* * *

 _Lucy was reading a book that talked about immortal beings. She found it ironic she was reading about such a book knowing that she herself was immortal. She thought back to saving Igneel and the other dragons from Zirconis's side, the side that wanted to eat the humans. Thinking back on it she didn't know what possessed her to save them because she didn't want tog et involved with their war but Igneel and the rest of the dragons were descendants of "original beings" she had grown close with in the past before their out lasted their lifespans._

 _Closing her book having finished it she was about to leave the area when she saw a familiar dragon fly in the sky and land before her, "Grandeeney, to what do I owe the pleasure?"_

 _The beautiful white dragon smiled fondly at her, "I wanted to see how you were doing. Bu its good to see your doing well considering we got you involved in our war."_

 _Lucy shook her head, "Its fine Grandeeney, I helped you all because I wanted to."_

 _Grandeeney lowered her head an rubbed it against the girl's cheek, the blonde not at all surprised by the sudden affection simply returned it by rubbing the sky dragons head, "I'm still grateful for what you've done for us Lucy. If you hadn't come along when you did then I might not have been able to see Wendy again."_

 _"_ _That's right," Lucy remembered that like Igneel and the others she had a human child of her own. The girl known as Wendy, "You mentioned her to me didn't you? How is she by the way?"_

 _Grandeeney pulled back with a smile, "She grows healthier each day. 'm so proud to have her as my child."_

 _Lucy smiled, "I know you are, I can see it Grandeeney. That child will grow strong in the near future and overcome obstacles along with Natsu and Gajeel."_

 _The sky dragon smiled at that revelation, "I trust your judgment as always. Do you have free time? The others wish to meet with you again."_

 _"_ _I always have free time for an a friend," Lucy told her automatically. She was surprised when the dragon moved her tail bringing it around the girls torso and lifting her up to sit on the dragons back, "Grandeeney."_

 _"_ _Humor me won't you?" the dragon smiled._

 _Lucy sighed, "If you wish." And with that they took flight on their way to meet Igneel and the others._

* * *

Wendy couldn't help but feel grateful for this. She desperately wanted to know more about her foster mother and Lucy was more than happy to tell her. She had no idea that her foster mother talked about her daily to Lucy and said she was proud to have her for a daughter, "Grandeeney said she was proud of me?"

"She would say that everytime we met," Lucy told her honestly, "Believe it or not she even made me your God mother."

"She did?!" Wendy gasped.

She nodded, "It wasn't just you, Igneel and Metalicana did the same for Natsu and Gajeel, believing no matter what happened to them I would always be there to protect and watch over all of you."

"I believe your living up to that promise." Carla told her.

Lucy closed her eyes, "I believe you are right Carla."

Wendy moved to lay her head on Lucy's lap, the blonde not complaining about it. Even Carla moved over to her sitting next to her eager to hear more about Wendy's dragon, "What happened next? Did you meet with Igneel and Metalicana?"

The blonde rubbed the girls head, "Yes I did."

* * *

 _Grandeeney landed softly on the ground the blonde getting off the dragon's back slowly and carefully not wanting to land on her beautiful wings. As soon ash got off she was met wit Igneel, Atlas Flame, and Metalicana._

 _Atlas Flame bowed his head respectfully, "Lucy glad you could come and see us."_

 _Lucy simply smiled, "Atlas Flame, I believe I told you there was no need to bow like that. Remember your race came before mine did."_

 _He chuckled, "Blunt as always."_

 _"_ _That is who I am." She simply stated making them chuckle at that._

 _Igneel soon spoke, "Lucy I cannot thank you enough for your intervention in the war."_

 _"_ _I believe you've already said that my friend," Lucy reminded him, "I admit I was not planning to get involved however you have children that you need to take care of, not to mention the dragons on Zirconis's side rubbed me the wrong way."_

 _Metalicana snickered, "Dumb bastards actually messed with you? They must have a death wish."_

 _"_ _Indeed," she gave them a serious look, "While I don't mind seeing you all, I have to wonder if there's something you wish to tell me."_

 _The dragons gathered looked at each other before Igneel spoke, "Lucy, we would like for you to take care of our children."_

 _The blonde's eyes winded then went back to normal, "Explain."_

 _"_ _You are aware of Acnologia correct?" Grandeeney asked._

 _She snorted, "The dragon that keeps running from me when I'm about to kill him, yes I am aware of him. I take it he is the reason your asking for such an odd request?"_

 _Atlas Flame lowered his head, "We want to be prepared just in case we meet our end in the near future. I want to see my nephew grow up with nothing but smiles and knowing that he is never alone."_

 _"_ _Gajeel could do some growing up himself," Metalicana snorted, "Damn brat."_

 _"_ _Like father like son." Lucy stated._

 _Grandeeney giggled, "I believe she is correct with that statement."_

 _"_ _Like you have room to talk Grandeeney!" he rounded at her, "That little brat of yours is the spitting image you when you were her age."_

 _The female dragons whacked him on the back of the head with her tail, "Do not compare my Wendy with your ill tempered brat. She has manners."_

 _Igneel shook his head as did Atlas Flame, Lucy simply watched in amusement._

* * *

Wendy couldn't help but sweat-dropped, "Um…"

Carla sighed, "So Gajeel was ruffian then and is still one now."

"Correct, however Wendy has always been a good girl so Grandeeney had the bragging right as you'd call it to complement her child." Lucy said.

Wendy smiled shyly, "So Grandeeney really did ask you to be my godmother."

"She did," Lucy told the girl again, "And I must admit that I do not regret making such a decision."

The little girl closed her eyes in content, "I'm glad."

The blonde looked back up at the sky, "Now then, why don't I tell you about the first time she showed me her Sky Dragon Slayer magic?"

Wendy perked up at that again, "I want to hear about it!"

Carla smiled, "Calm down child Lucy is about to tell you now."

Lucy kept looking up at the sky feeling the breeze on her face, as it reminded her of her old friend Grandeeney, "The first time I saw it…was when she was giving me a basic demonstration of her powers."

* * *

 _Lucy sat down on the ground watching the other dragons have a meeting with each other, discussing the importance of the dragon civil war while the blonde simply looked on. She already knew that the dragons on the opposite side of the war already knew who and what she was but didn't really care in the slightest. Her real target in the war was Acnologia. That sneaky little lizard was good at destroying sure but he was also good at running and hiding. She knew it was a dragon slayer technique where the dragon could hide their magic from other dragons but didn't know that it was effecting her sensing abilities as well. She had to wonder though, just how long did that foolish dragon believe he could hide from her for she wondered. This little game of cat and mouse was going to end real soon. He can't hide from her forever._

 _"_ _Lucy," She looked to her right and saw it was Grandeeney who put her head on the girls lap, "You are thinking about Acnologia again aren't you?"_

 _"_ _I am," she didn't even bother to deny it, "That foolish dragon runs away from an opponent that's stronger than him. You'd think it'd be the opposite. That he's want to fight an opponent stronger than him."_

 _"_ _If I'm not mistaken he attacked you once did he not?" the female dragon asked._

 _"_ _He did," she said, "That brat destroyed my favorite book, so I sought to repay the favor in kind by striking him back."_

 _Grandeeney giggled, "That is just like you Lucy."_

 _"_ _Hmph," she said, "It didn't stop there. He kept constantly trying to kill me only to realize that he couldn't and would keep running away from me with his tail between his legs."_

 _"_ _I can only imagine the other dragons reactions when they hear that the mighty Acnologia is afraid of a mere girl." The female dragon said with amusement._

 _Lucy rubbed her soft fur, unlike the other dragons Grandeeney didn't have scales but that didn't mean they weren't hard to penetrate. She found amusement in the dragons words and personality, "If I'm not mistaken, your use Sky Dragon Slayer magic correct?"_

 _The massive dragon lifted her head, "Would you like to see it?"_

 _"_ _If you don't mind."_

 _Grandeeney got up completely and walked over to a bunch of trees, "Tenryū no Hōkō (Sky Dragon's Roar)!" a large tornado erupted from her mouth and headed straight for the trees nearly sending all of them flying._

 _Lucy had seen it in the past with the "original dragon beings," but its been so long since she'd last seen it that she believed she'd never get the chance to see it ever again._

 _Metalicana complained, "Grandeeney! Are you tying to kill us?!"_

 _She turned to him, "Oh you were there? I was unaware of that."_

 _"_ _Very funny." He growled._

 _Skiadrum merely sighed and lowered his head on the ground, "These two are quite childish aren't they?"_

 _"_ _No," Atlas Flame denied, "Grandeeney simply likes to mess with others that it comes as second nature to her."_

 _"_ _I agree brother." Igneel closed his eyes._

 _Weisslogia chuckled, "Brings back memories doesn't it?"_

 _They all looked at him, "We were all little hatchlings who didn't have a care in the world and messed with each other all the time. When I close my eyes I still see those happy memories from a long time ago…those memories will never leave my mind."_

 _Igneel had the same thoughts, "I agree."_

 _Atlas Flame looked melancholic, "I remember those days as well, the days where Grandeeney would beat up Metalicana for being annoying."_

 _Skiadrum chuckled in amusement, "Yes why I believe she did. That was quite amusing if I do say so myself."_

 _Weisslogia had an amused smile on his face, 'She would beat him so bad that he couldn't move for three days. Good time."_

 _"_ _I can hear you!" Metalicana growled._

 _Lucy smirked at Grandeeney who returned. Oh they would never let him live this down. Ever._

* * *

Wendy was laughing hearing this new information even Carla giggled. She could use this on Gajeel should he annoy her.

"Th-that's funny!" Wendy said in between laughs.

"I agree, it would appear that Grandeeney proved them who the real alpha was." Carla grinned.

"That she did," Lucy said remembering that amusing memory, "Break times over Wendy."

"Hai!" Wendy got up and was eager to start training again. Hearing about her mother had lifted her spirits, so she wasn't feeling down anymore she went back to the book and decided to study the new spells that she hadn't learned yet and hoped to use them for hopes they can help her increase her magic abilities.

Carla looked at her, "You told her that story so it would boost her confidence didn't you?"

"Wendy tries very hard and believes herself to be the weakest dragon slayer compared to Natsu and Gajeel, but that couldn't be more opposite. She is much stronger than she truly believes and telling her about my friendship with her mother helped clear all doubt," Lucy said honestly, "Hearing about Grandeeney and how they were more similar than she realized helped her confidence rise."

The white cat looked back at the girl, "Your right, look at her. Her eyes have changed."

"Yes, she has that fire in her eyes similar to Natsu. This will be an interesting training session don't you agree?" Lucy said with a hint of amusement.

Carla smiled, "I agree."

* * *

Wendy took a deep breath staring at the bolder once more, but this time she was definitely going to bring it down crumbling at her feet, "Iru Āmuzu (Il Arms)!" raising both arms her whole body glowed green increasing her offense like it said in the book. Opening her eyes she was ready to try it out, "Tenryū no Hōkō (Sky Dragon's Roar)!" sending a tornado of wind from her mouth she finally destroyed the bolder, the whole thing shattering upon impact.

Her eyes widened the a hug grin appeared on her face, "I did it…I did it!" she jumped in the air then looked behind her, "Did you see me Lucy-nee?!"

"Yes I did," she smiled, "Well done Wendy."

Wendy looked back and decided to keep training, _'I can do this! I want to keep practicing, so I can protect my guild, Carla, and Lucy-nee!'_

She tried another move but on a different boulder, "Tenryū no Yokugeki (Sky Dragon's Wing Attack)!" generating a whirlwind from her arms she sent it at the boulder slicing it in half.

Carla looked really impressed, "Great job Wendy!"

"Tenryū no Kagizume (Sky Dragon's Claw)!" generating wind from her leg she sent it at another boulder crushing it when it came into contact.

"Impressive." Lucy complimented.

"Tenryū no Saiga (Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang)!" generating a whirlwind from her hand she sent it at another boulder destroying it completely.

"Her determination is just like Grandeeney's." Lucy observed as the girl destroyed boulder after boulder with relative ease now. If she keeps this up then she might be able to go toe to toe with either Natsu or Gajeel in the near future.

Wendy took a deep breath as she came face to face a with a boulder that was bigger than the rest and decided to use the spell she read about in the book, _I can do this! If Natsu-san and Gajeel-san can do it then so can I!'_ spreading her arms out she generated a fast wind barrier making the blonde slightly alarmed.

"I see…so she plans to use that then is she?" Lucy said to no one in particular.

"Use what?" Carla questioned.

"You'll see."

Wendy had her eyes closed as she generated more wind before opening them, "Metsuryū Ōgi: Shōha Tenkūsen (Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Shattering Light: Sky Drill)!" moving her arms counter-clockwise causing the barrier go towards the giant bolder lifting it into the air before it fell down completely destroyed. She took a deep breath and stood up straight with a huge smile on her face, "I DID IT!"

Carla was awe struck, "A-amazing…so that's dragon slayer secret art."

"Shattering Light…Sky Drill," Lucy said, "It's strong, maybe stronger that Grandeeney's if she continues to train her magic in the near future." Lucy got up and went over to the girl just as she fell backwards.

"Lucy-nee…I did it…did you see that?" Wendy said slowly as her eyes began to close.

"Yes I saw, you did well Wendy. Now get some rest, you've done enough training for today," Lucy smiled down at the girl who closed her eyes completely in a blissful slumber. She picked up the little dragon slayer and turned to Carla, "She'll sleep at my place tonight, would you like to come?"

"Absolutely." Carla said following right behind them.

* * *

Lucy tucked the girl in to the guest bedroom with Carla snuggled right next to her. She did really well in her training today and if Grandeeney were to see her now she would be very proud, well technically the sky dragon was here watching she just couldn't reveal herself right now. The same thing could be said of both Natsu and Gajeel, as well as Sting and Rogue. Speaking of which…

She looked out the window, _'I think its time I paid a visit to your sons, don't you think, Skiadrum? Weisslogia?'_

* * *

 **Memories From 400 years ago**

A young woman with a womanly figure with dark black hair tied in a bun with bangs coming down from each side of her face. Her attire consisted of tribal wear, opening in the middle to expose her chest area as well as dark sleeves to cover her arms. Next to her was a young man with a burly figure, with jaded eyes. His hair is spiky in the front, while shaved in the back. His attire consisted of tribal wear, a neck cuff, as well as part of his body exposed from the clothing. These two people were the parents of both Natsu and Zeref Dragneel.

The mother was walking around the village looking for both her sons as was the father, "I wonder where they are? I'm getting quite worried about them."

Her husband looked at her, "I'm sure we'll find them soon, don't worry."

She didn't look convinced but smiled to reassure her husband that she had faith in his judgment.

"Mother! Father!" they both turned their heads and saw it was their boys both running towards them with smiles on their faces.

Their mother breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness…their okay."

"Told you." He kissed her cheek making her giggle.

The boys stopped in front of them, "We're back!" they said in unison.

"Welcome back," their mother picked Natsu up, "Where were you two?"

Zeref grinned, "We were spending time with Lucy-nee! You should have seen it father she killed three dragons just like that!"

Natsu also grinned, "It was awesome! Luce's strong!"

Both parents looked at each other in shock. There was a human that was capable of killing dragons? That's not possible right? But their sons would have no reason to lie, so maybe it was possible.

Their mother smiled, "What's she like?"

Natsu answered, "She's so pretty!"

Their father laughed, "So she's a beauty is she?"

Zeref nodded, "She's nice and really smart! She knows more that the teachers at the magic school!"

"Really? Then we'll have to ask her to tutor you then." Their mother smiled.

Natsu's eyes widened, "Really?! Then I'll get to see Luce everyday?!"

"You've taken quite a liking to her already haven't you?" their mother giggled.

"Un!" he grinned.

Their father couldn't help but smile then looked at Zeref, "She means the world to you two doesn't she?"

Zeref's smile widened, "Uh-huh!"

"Now I really can't wait to meet her." The older man grinned.

Little did he know that it would be sooner than he thinks

* * *

"Natsu! Zeref! Where are you?!" their mother yelled.

Their father was also looking around with worry. This wasn't good! This wasn't good at all! Their family outing turned into a nightmare when four dragons spotted them prompting the family to run and hide, but at some they lost sight of their children.

"Mother! Father!" they heard Zeref yell for them making them run in the direction they heard the yelling come from. They ran and ran until they arrived at a clearing and saw their children surrounded by the four dragons with Natsu standing in front of Zeref who's forehead was bleeding probably because one of the dragons slice it with their claws. Both parents went over to them with the mother taking Zeref in her arms holding him protectively and their father trying to put Natsu behind him, "Natsu get back!"

Natsu shook his head with defiance, "No! She's coming!"

"She?" he looked down at his son.

"I won't run away!" Natsu said stubbornly, "Luce's coming! I can feel it! That's why I won't run or hide! I believe in Luce!"

And just like that blazing yellow light appeared in the sky making both humans and dragons look up only to see the person in question with her arms crossed looking absolutely pissed. She opened her eyes both lowing yellow and blazing with furry in those beautiful gold eyes, **"You lizards have officially tested my last patience."** Her voice didn't even sound human anymore, that tells you just how pissed off she is.

Natsu grinned, "Luce!"

Zeref smile weakly, "Lucy-nee…"

Both parents looked up in astonishment, so this is Lucy? The girl that their children spoke so highly of. They blinked when a white barrier surrounded them.

"This is…" their mother said.

"Its Lucy-nee's barrier…its really strong." Zeref told them.

Their father touched it feeling just how strong it is, "I can feel it…"

Natsu kept his grin, "Get 'em Luce!"

Lucy kept her glare at the four dragons who made no move to attack and actually moved back in fear, something the parent noticed.

"Their…afraid." Their mother said completely shocked that the dragons were scared of a human girl.

"Just how powerful is she?" their father wondered.

Lucy levitated over to them still hovering in the air and was in front of the Dragneel family.

 **Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...**

 **All the stars, far and wide...**

 **Show me thy appearance...**

 **With such shine.**

 **Oh Tetrabiblos...**

 **I am the ruler of the stars...**

 **Aspect become complete...**

 **Open thy malevolent gate.**

 **Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...**

 **Shine!**

 **Urano Metria!**

Magic circles appeared in her eyes and 88 constellations of the sky came down as spheres and sent them at all four dragons making them cry out in pain. The light was so blinding that they Dragneel family had to cover their eyes, when the light died down they saw that not only were the dragons all dead but half the area was destroyed.

"My god…" their mother said seeing the destruction that spell caused.

"I've never seen a spell like that before." Their father said.

Zeref smiled, "That's our Lucy-nee for you…"

Natsu ran over to the girl once she landed down on the ground, "Luce!" he hugged the girl tightly, "That was awesome! What was that?!"

Lucy's anger dissipated quickly seeing that the family was still alive and poked his forehead making him pout, "Your brother needs to be taken care of right now. His forehead's bleeding."

Natsu seemed to remember that and grabbed her hand dragging her towards his brother who smiled at her, "Lucy-nee…"

She kneeled down in front of him her hands glowing yellow, "Don't speak until I've finished healing you," She touched his forehead erasing the wound slowly, when that was done she wiped his forehead getting the blood off, "There now you can speak."

He chuckled, "You came just like Natsu said you would."

Lucy looked over at the boy who blinked and tilted his head, "I heard a voice…your voice."

"My voice?" Natsu pointed to himself.

"I could hear clear as day, the it kept saying "Luce!" over and over again therefore I came." Lucy stated.

Natsu grinned, "I knew you'd come! That's why your Luce!"

The blond merely sighed and stood up, "The danger is no more, I will be going now." She was about to walk off until their mother grabbed her wrist gently.

"Please wait," the woman smiled, "Please allow us to treat you to diner at our home."

Lucy blinked, "I'm not sure if…"

"Nonsense," their father said, "Its our way of thanking you for saving us and out children."

Lucy was at quite the disadvantage and decided to just give in, "Very well. I will comply."

Natsu latched onto her, "You'll spend the night too right?!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Lucy pulled his cheek making the couple laugh.

This girl was someone they could trust to protect their sons should something happen to them. They just knew it.

* * *

 **Next Time: Sutingu to Rōgu (Sting & Rogue)!**


	8. Sutingu to Rōgu (Sting & Rogue)!

I finally passed my ECN class, so I'm celebrating by updating as many of my stories as I can, and as thank you to you guys for reading my many stories I will be adding new stories for you to read!

* * *

"Where's Lucy?" Brandish asked Makarov who was drinking his beer.

Makarov put his mug down, "She said she was going to check up on something and would be back soon."

"Check up on something?" Brandish questioned.

"Mm." Makarov saw her enter the guild but she left just that quick without telling him where she was going.

"Aw man, Lucy's not here? And I wanted to train with her today." Natsu pouted.

"In your dreams flame head, I'm gonna train with her." Gray insulted.

"Shut up frosty pants!" Natsu growled.

"What was that?!" Gray growled back.

They felt a dark menacing aura and saw Erza glaring from behind them, "Are you two fighting?"

"No, were the best of friends, right buddy?" Gray slung his arm around Natsu.

"Aye!" Natsu squeaked.

Brandish sweat-dropped, "When did he start talking like Happy?"

"Who knows?" Makarov sighed then wondered how Lucy was, _'Stay safe Lucy.'_

* * *

"I'm sorry miss but this is as far as I can take you." The man apologized having stopped the carriage at a village that was near a frozen mountain.

Lucy got out of the carriage, "That's fine," she wrapped a scarf around his neck, "Take this as thank you for bringing me up here."

The man blushed but smiled, "Thank you for your kindness miss!"

"You as well." Lucy replied walking away from the carriage and into the village where both Sting and Rogue were located. She hadn't seen the brats in a long time, and the last time she did see them was when all of them gathered together. She remembered it clearly, Natsu and Gajeel would fight like normal brats do, Wendy would cry trying to get them to stop, and Sting and Rogue would watch in awe. Then when she showed all of them flocked towards her like ducklings. She could remember the amused faces of all the dragons as she was forced to babysit all of them.

"You stupid brat!"

Lucy was brought out of her thoughts by a yell and saw some people gathering two children and two cats, "That'd be them." She walked over and saw a large man pick up the red cat that appeared to be the same species as Happy and Carla.

"You two brats need to learn some manners, and what's with these freaky looking cats?!" The man held Lector out of Sting's grasp the boy almost in tears.

"Give him back!" Sting yelled desperately.

Rogue was holding on tight to Frosch who was trembling in his arms.

"Shut up!" the man backhanded Sting making him fall backwards a bruise on his face.

"Sting-kun!" Lector cried out.

Sting sat up slowly determined to get Lector back, he didn't want to show his magic, but in order to get Lector back he would do anything. He didn't have to do anything because the man was sent flying by a beautiful golden haired woman who backhanded him into a tree and had Lector in her arms.

Lucy gave the man an unimpressed glare, "Fool." She gave Lector back to Sting who held him tightly then stared at Lucy as did Rogue.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"You wanna die?!"

Lucy sighed, "Sting, Rogue, get behind me. Now."

Both boys didn't know what compelled them to move but they did as they were told and moved behind the blonde woman feeling she was very powerful.

"Allow me to inform you fools of something before I send you oblivion," she displayed her magic energy making the males around her sweat uncontrollably, "You put your hands on my old friends sons, and that has made me…very angry." She snapped her fingers and sent them all flying in different directions away from them. All of the men were unconscious.

Sting and Rogue looked in amazement at what she did, "Wow…" Sting said.

"She's strong." Rogue stared at the woman.

"Fro thinks so, too." Frosch agreed.

"Really strong." Lector said.

Lucy sighed and looked over at the two boys, "You two act just like your fathers."

Sting and Rogue gasped both of them grabbing her pants, "You know our dads?! Do you know where they are?!" Sting asked.

"Please tell us!" Rogue asked.

(In this story their dragons also disappeared just like Natsu and the others).

Lucy gave them the same gentle look as she did the with Natsu and the others and bent down to their eye level, "Yes, I know where they are but I'm afraid they made me promise not to tell you. But in the near future you will see them again, just like the others will see their dragons."

"Others?" Sting questioned.

"Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel." Lucy told them.

Their eyes widened, "You mean Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail?! You know him?!"

"You know Gajeel too?!" Rogue said.

"Yes I do know them because we are part of the same guild. I am from Fairy Tail just like them." She showed them her mark making Sting grin.

"So cool!" he then held his cheek groaning in pain.

"Sting-kun!" Lector cried out with worry.

Lucy brought her hand up towards his cheek and a green light emanated from her hand healing his bruise, "How's that?"

Sting blushed then grinned, "Much better!"

Lucy stood up and was about to walk away when both boys took each hand, "What's your name?" Sting asked.

"Lucy. Lucy Celestial." She told them.

"I'm Sting Eucliffe!" Sting introduced.

Rogue bowed his head politely, "Rogue Cheney, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Lector!" Lector saluted.

"Frosch!" Frosch held both arms out.

Lucy's lip twitched in amusement, "You two really are like Weisslogia and Skiadrum."

Sting grinned, "Hey hey, tell me what dad was like!"

"I'd like to know too please." Rogue asked more politely.

She looked ahead of her, "Walk with me boys, we have a lot to talk about."

"Right!" Sting grinned.

"Okay." Rogue said.

The two cats landed on their heads as they walked away from the village hand in hand with the blonde.

* * *

"Seriously?!" Sting laughed, "Dad would get beat up by Skiadrum?!"

"Yes, I remember it very clearly. Weisslogia ate Skiadrum's favorite snack without his permission and earned a whack on the back of the head by the shadow dragon." Lucy remembered that day. Skiadrum was soo pissed off.

Rogue smiled, "Sounds like dad was the more mature one."

"You have no idea, now then. What do the two of you plan to do now?" Lucy wondered.

"We're going to train to get stronger! That way I can beat Natsu-san!" Sting grinned.

Rogue nodded, "And I can beat Gajeel…"

Lucy stared at the two boys, "I see…make sure you don't let your dragon slayer magic abilities go to your heads. Stay true to your selves and don't let someone overtake your will, do you understand?"

"Yeah!" Sting grinned.

Rogue smiled a little, "Yes ma'am."

"Very good."

* * *

Lucy walked through the guild doors and was immediately tackled into a hug by a certain pink haired moron, "Luce!"

"Natsu, I do hope you don't intend to make this a habit." Lucy sighed.

"Luce, train me!" he grinned.

She whacked him upside the head with a book, "Don't ignore what I say to you brat."

"Hey flame brain she's training me not you!" Gray stood next to him.

"She's training me droopy eyes!"

"What was that you fire breather?!"

"You heard me!"

Lucy whacked them both upside the head, "Shut up."

"Aye…" they groaned.

Erza and Brandish soon approached, "Welcome back, Lucy." The green haired girl smiled.

"I'm back, sorry for not telling you where I was going." Lucy apologized.

Brandish smiled, "Next time you go somewhere will you take me with you?"

Lucy contemplated on that seeing as the next place she was going was _there_ , but nonetheless nodded, "Sounds reasonable."

She grinned.

Erza smiled, "Welcome back Anue."

Lucy stared at the girl, "Erza, if you found out your mother was still alive and well, would you want to see her?"

The whole guild suddenly got quite including Makarov. Is it possible that the girl's mother was still alive out there somewhere?

Erza's response took them all by surprise, "I have only one mother…and that's you."

Lucy couldn't help but blink in surprise, that wasn't the reply she was expecting.

Erza then smiled, "I see you as my big sister, but I also see you as my mother. You took care of me and treated me as though I was your own. So no, I have no interest in seeing my real mother because I have you."

Makarov looked to see what Lucy's reaction would be and was taken off guard when he saw her smile.

"Is that so? Then I have quite the interesting daughter, now don't I?" Lucy smiled.

Erza grinned, "Yes!"

Everyone in the guild couldn't help but smile, but truthfully half of the kids saw her as both a sister and mother figure anyway, so they shouldn't be surprised.

Lucy turned away, "Come you brats, your all getting training today, and don't expect it to be merciful either."

They all grinned at each other and ran after the blonde leaving behind a smiling guild in their wake.

"Damn, I got a tear in my eye." Wakaba wiped his eyes.

"No kidding, that moved me to tears." Macao agreed.

Makarov took a sip from his drink, "But still…Lucy asking that sort of question proves at least one thing."

"Yeah, Erza's mom is still alive out there somewhere." Wakaba frowned.

"What kind of parent just abandons their kid like trash? I could never do that to Romeo." Macao frowned himself.

Makarov made a mental note to ask Lucy about it later.

* * *

Natsu was sent flying nearly crashing into a tree but was sent to the ground breathing hard, but managed to get back up weakly.

"Next." Lucy said not looking up from her book.

Gray charged at her next trying to send a kick at her but Lucy spun around grabbing his ankle throwing him over by Natsu making him crash into the boy.

"Next."

Brandish had a different strategy and instead of attacking her directly she used her magic to make the area around them grow obscuring the blondes view of them.

"Impressive," a voice said from behind Brandish making the girl flinch, "However, not good enough." The blonde hit her in the back making the girl fumble forward and fall to the ground.

"Next."

Erza came at her next in one of her armors swinging her sword at the blonde who dodged with no problem at all, "Very impressive Erza, but don't just come at your opponent head on." To prove her point Lucy materialized behind her and kicked her in the back sending her sprawling forward to the ground.

Lucy sent her book away and stared at them, "You four have gotten better that I will admit, but you still need more training."

Brandish managed to sit up with no problem along with Erza, "I'm starting to think she went easy on me when she trained me, but now she's just having fun."

"That's Anue for you." Erza smiled weakly.

Natsu pushed Gray off him roughly and stood up, "Let's keep going! This time I'll beat you!"

Lucy raised a brow in amusement, "Oh, will you now? Lets see if you can make good on that little threat of yours."

Natsu grinned and charged at her, "Karyū no Tekken (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)!" he sent a flame punch towards her only for Lucy to twist around and kick him in his side, but he bounced right back.

"Karyū no Yokugeki (Fire Dragon's Wing Attack)!" rotating his arms in a circular motion he made to attack her again, but she created a barrier preventing the attack from hitting her making him bounce back away from the blonde.

Natsu didn't give up though and went for hand-to-hand combat and Lucy decided to humor him by doing the same thing, the two of them used only their fists and not their magic at all.

"I can't believe their actually doing hand to hand combat," Gray stared, "By why aren't they using any magic?"

Brandish got it and smiled, "Lucy is giving him a chance to land a hit on her by watching her movements carefully."

Erza nodded, "That's right, if he pays attention then he might be able to land a hit on her."

Gray stared back at Natsu and Lucy intently not wanting to be shown up by him in the near future.

Meanwhile the two wizards were still going at it, but if you look close enough you could see the fire dragon slayer grinning. He felt nostalgic almost as if he's done this before, but a long time ago. Natsu finally found an opening and got her in the side much to Erza and Gray's surprise but not Brandish.

Lucy smirked, "Well done, but you let your guard down." She whacked him on the head sending him to the ground where he groaned in pain.

Gray laughed, "Nice going flame brain!"

Natsu glared at him, "Shut up!"

"Quiet, both of you!" Erza bellowed.

"A-Aye!" they stiffened.

Brandish was talking to Lucy, "You look pleased."

Lucy looked at Natsu sensing that he will only continue to grow stronger with each passing day, for some reason she could sense E.N.D even though he's supposed to be asleep.

"I suppose I am."

* * *

The moment Lucy and the others walked inside the guild Makarov asked to see her immediately. Everyone in the guild seemed tense, but Lucy was acting completely normal like always and simply went to his office. Once the door was closed Makarov spoke first.

"Lucy, is Erza's mother still alive?" Makarov asked.

Lucy didn't say anything at first bringing a book out to read, but after a few minutes she spoke, "She is, but I believe you might know her by her title rather than her name," she looked at him, "Her name is Irene Belserion, also known as either, Hīro no Zetsubō (Scarlet Despair) or Doragon no Joō (Queen of Dragons)."

Makarov went visibly pale his whole body shaking, "A-are you sure about this?"

Lucy looked at him seriously, "Do I look like the type to lie?"

Makarov leaned his back to his desk, "My god…but that doesn't explain why she abandoned Erza."

The blonde gave him a cold look sending shivers down his spine, "That woman…no, nevermind. I'll be going now." And with that she walked out of his office without saying another word.

The old man couldn't help but wonder just what would cause the blonde to show such a cold look in her eye, but knew that Irene, Erza's mother must've done something to make the blonde angry, and god knows what that must be. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

* * *

Lucy and Brandish were currently on a boat on their way to the Alvarez Empire wanting to see for herself what it was like, "Brandish, as soon as we get there I want you to stick near me the whole time, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Brandish said.

The blonde was able to sense magic signatures from where she was sensing that one possesses Sand magic, Take-Over related to time, and the n there was a more powerful signature, it was either August or Irene. The boat stopped near their destination so both girls got off as soon as they arrived.

Lucy walked ahead of Brandish ignoring the looks the people gave them; they weren't bad looks, no quote the opposite actually.

"Look!"

"That blonde hair, it has to be her!"

"The Celestial Goddess is here!"

"She's graced us with her presence!"

"His highness predicted this!"

The citizens bowed as she walked by taking Brandish by surprise for a few seconds before she gave a look of indifference, _'These people said that, "his highness" predicted Lucy would come here, but who is that?'_

Lucy ignored them but she was thinking of how much she wanted to beat up that stupid brat for giving her such an idiotic title, _'That brat!'_ they kept walking until they were at least close to the palace where two of the shields came out of nowhere, one of them was tanned with spiky hair, while the female was blonde. Both had smirks on their face but they didn't intimidate Lucy in the least, Brandish could sense their magic was high, but after being around Lucy for a long time high magic energy didn't bother her anymore.

Lucy eyed them both, "Sand and Take-Over: God Soul. The brat gathered some interesting individuals."

They both blinked.

The male spoke first, "The hell? How do you know what kind of magic we're using?"

"I've been alive longer than you to know, you unmannered brat." Lucy stated.

The blonde snickered, "She told you."

"Why you!"

"Enough, both of you." A calm voice called out making them turn around. They saw it was August.

"August-sama!" both of them said.

"Have you two no manners at all? This woman here is very important." August chided them.

"Important?" the blonde woman questioned.

"The woman that stands before you is the one that taught his majesty magic and took care of him when he was just a child. She even protected him and his brother from dragons slaughtering them as though they were nothing, even Acnologia is afraid of her." August stated.

Both of them froze when they realize they were about to attack their emperor's caretaker and bowed their heads in apology making her roll her eyes.

"It would appear that brat has been talking about me it seems," Lucy sighed, "You are August, yes?"

"Yes, Lucy-sama." August bowed.

"I came here because I was curious, but perhaps I came at a bad time?" Lucy inquired.

"Not at all, please come inside and do forgive these two for their rudeness." August invited.

"Its fine, come Brandish." Lucy looked at the quiet girl who simply nodded and followed her inside the castle.

* * *

Lucy, August, and Brandish sat down outside where they were surrounded by a beautiful garden drinking tea and simply relaxing.

"What brings you here, Lucy-sama?" August questioned.

"Noting in particular, I was curious to see the empire the brat spoke so highly about." Lucy stated while sipping some of her tea.

Brandish kept quiet as they talked, not wanting to interrupt them.

August chuckled, "I see, his majesty expressed just how much he missed you. Has he come to see you at all?"

"Once, he had a solemn look on his face. It was the same look he gave me when he was just a little brat, the sign of someone seeking companionship." Lucy told him.

He frowned, "How was he?"

"He spoke very highly of you and Irene, and I can see why. Your magic is very powerful to the point where I could sense it when we were on the boat." she said.

"You flatter me," he bowed his head slightly, "Hearing that from you of all people means a lot."

"Hmph, have you had any problems with any dark guilds?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, there was one dark guild that foolishly tried to come here. I believe they went by the name Tartaros." August recalled.

"I see."

"Is there something wrong?" August asked.

"Tartaros, part of the Balam Alliance. I didn't think they'd be arrogant enough to actually try and attack here of all places." Lucy commented.

"Indeed, we were quite surprised ourselves but we handled them with no issue at all." August said.

"Oh? Which one of those idiotic demons were stupid enough to attack. I can't imagine the whole guild coming here to invade." She wondered.

"Hmmm, as I recall one of them looked like a Jackal, while the other looked like a shark, or an octopus. It was green with tentacles." August recalled.

Lucy rolled her eyes, one of them was definitely Jackal, the other one she didn't even bother to remember the name of because Jackal annoyed her the most out of all of the brats Etherious Demons, well him and Mard Geer. That one got on her nerves the most.

"I'm curious to know how you dealt with them." Lucy said.

"I wasn't there when they came, but Dimaria the one with the blonde hair you met earlier took Jackal down by cutting off his head, and as for the other one another one of the shields took him down very quickly." August told her.

"I don't know if it was arrogance or just plain stupidity when they decided to attack. Probably stupidity." Lucy sipped the last bit of her tea.

"I was surprised when I heard that his highnesses demons came here and attacked, according to one of the shields they came here for the sole purpose of seeing his majesty but he wasn't here at all. They probably attacked wanting to see him." He theorized.

 _'_ _That, or hoping he'd tell them how to wake up E.N.D.'_ She thought, sitting up, "I've taken up enough of your time, thank you for talking with me August."

"Thank you for coming here, Lucy-sama. If you ever see his majesty again let him know we are all waiting for him." August smiled.

"Very well." She walked away with Brandish following right behind her, the two of them leaving the place that will soon invade Magnolia again, and this time Fairy Tail will be forced to get involved.

* * *

"Lucy." Brandish called out to the blonde as they walked back home.

"What's wrong?"

"Those people were really powerful, will we be forced to fight them in the future?" Brandish asked.

Lucy closed her eyes before opening them, "I'm afraid so, Brandish. You see, their emperor is looking for a particular magic and believes it to be here in Magnolia. Unfortunately Fairy Tail will be involved in the their invasion I'm afraid."

"But you'll be there to help right?" the girl asked.

The blonde didn't respond at first but then spoke, "I detest wars, they hold no meaning and there is never a clear victor. Its nothing but death and destruction that remains in the end."

Brandish looked down, "I see…"

"However, I'm compelled to keep the guild safe because after all…you are my brats." Lucy smiled.

Brandish grinned believing in the blonde no matter what!

* * *

 **Memories From 400 years ago**

It was that time of year again when all of the dragons would gather and bring their little brats with them.

"Metal Face!" Natsu punched Gajeel in the face.

"Fire freak!" Gajeel punched back.

Wendy was a crying mess trying to get them to stop fighting, "Stop fighting!" she wailed making them freeze.

Sting pouted, "Eh, its over~?"

Rogue shook his head at Sting's childish nature.

"You brats are annoying." They turned to the voice all of their faces lighting up with happiness. Before any of them could charge at her Wendy beat them to it slamming into the blonde.

"Lucy-nee! They won't stop fighting!" Wendy wailed.

Lucy picked the little girl up before glaring at the two brats responsible for her tears, "I do believe I warned you two brats that if you fought and made her cry again then I would punish you, right?"

They both shook in place as she approached them slowly like a predator would their prey.

 **5 minutes later**

The two of them were twitching on the ground groaning in pain, "Now then, what have you learned?"

"N-Not to make Wendy cry again…" they groaned.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Stupid brats."

Wendy giggled in her arms as Sting and Rogue looked up at her in awe, "She's strong…" Rogue stared.

Sting nodded repeatedly.

Lucy made a mantel note to never babysit these brats ever again.

* * *

 **Next Time: Seiten Daimadō, Rūshī (Wizard Saint, Lucy)!**


	9. Seiten Daimadō (Wizard Saint)!

**Fairy Tail Guild**

Lucy's eye twitched when Makarov stood before her with that stupid grin on his face, "Repeat that?"

Makarov grinned, "The Magic Council has decided to make you one of the Ten Wizard Saints!"

Everyone in the guild froze before bursting into cheers like a bunch of idiots in her opinion.

"Hell ya!"

"We'll have two Wizard Saints!"

"That's what I'm talking about!"

Lucy drowned them out and gave Makarov a deadpanned look, "I refuse." She said about to walk away but Makarov grabbed onto her in desperation.

"Please, Lucy! I really need you to take the offer otherwise they'll keep annoying me with paper work! Their scared of you and wouldn't even think about making you mad!" Makarov wailed.

 _'_ _So that's why…'_ the kids of the guild thought while sweat-dropping.

"Remind me again who's fault it is that these brats keep destroying things?" Lucy glared at him.

Natsu and Gray flinched making everyone shake their head in exasperation.

"Idiots." Gajeel muttered munching on some bolts.

Levy who sat next to him smiled nervously.

"You should accept it, Lucy-nee." Mira smiled, "Its not everyday that the Magic Council does this, normally you'd have to take the exam first."

"I am aware of that Mira," Lucy pried Makarov off her, "Very well, I will go and see why these fools want me to become a Wizard Saint so badly. But your coming with me, got it?" she gave Makarov _that_ look.

"A-Aye…" Makarov shivered.

Natsu grinned, "Luce's gonna blow them all away!"

"Aye sir!" Happy smiled.

Brandish had a look of pity on her face, "I have a feeling their going to be more afraid of her than they are now. I almost feel sorry for them."

Erza nodded her head, "I agree."

* * *

Lucy and Makarov arrived in Era where the Magic Council HQ was. The guards there gave Lucy the upmost respect she deserved, but it only made the blonde sigh. Seriously, all she wanted to do was read one of her books, not play around with these idiots.

"I'm already annoyed." Lucy stated.

"Now now, you've come this far haven't you? Try to grin and bear it." Makarov gently said.

"I want to know who the fool was that nominated me for such a position in the first place?" Lucy demanded.

Makarov coughed into his hand, "Well apparently it wasn't just me who nominated you, Warrod Sequen also recommended you."

She sighed, "Figures."

"So the two of you do know each other?" he inquired.

"Yes we do, we've known each other for a very long time now," Lucy told him, "Oh, it seems we have company."

To prove her point a man with dark red hair, mustache, and wearing his own Wizard Saint symbol on him had a smirk plastered onto his face walking towards them, "Well, if it isn't Makarov. And who's this?"

Makarov scowled at him, but Lucy gave him an unimpressed look, "In the end a brat will always be a brat." She stated.

Makarov grinned, but Jose didn't look too happy with that comment, "What was that?!"

"I believe you heard me, unless your ears have somehow rotted despite your youth." Lucy stated calmly.

Makarov couldn't help but snicker, her comebacks were always amazing.

Jose gathered his magic energy, "How dare you?! You have no idea who you speak to child!"

Lucy merely closed her eyes before snapping them open releasing her own magic energy sending Jose to the ground where he was on his hands and knees looking as though he couldn't breath, "How ironic, I was going to say the same to you. I could less if you're a Wizard Saint, to me you are nothing more but an ill-mannered brat who needs to be disciplined." She added more pressure pushing him all the way to the ground, at this point the people around them began sweating and gave her looks of fear. They hadn't felt magic energy like this since God Serena!

Makarov placed his hand on her leg, "That's enough Lucy, I think he's learned his lesson."

Lucy didn't look at Makarov but let up on her magic energy completely allowing Jose to move and the people around them to breath a sigh of relief before shooting Jose a "are you stupid look," hearing stories of Lucy and how she was just as strong as God Serena.

She gave him a cold look before walking away, "Fool."

Makarov saw Jose glare at her back but the old man gave him a stern look, "Maybe this will teach you a lesson, Jose. Not to let the title go to your head." And with that he walked away leaving Jose there looking like the fool that he was.

"Makarov…!" Jose growled.

* * *

Lucy and Makarov kept on walking until they arrived at the Wizard Saint's room, "What an annoying brat."

Makarov sighed, "I apologize for that, José hasn't really liked Fairy Tail all that much I'm afraid, and you being seen with me made you a target of his taunting."

"Hmph, as if anything that fools says impacts me in any way. I will tell you this now, should he be foolish enough to attack then I will strike without mercy." She stated coldly.

"I don't deny that, but he's not foolish enough to try such a thing." He assured her.

If only he knew.

They finally arrived to the room where the rest of the saints where and Warrod was the first to greet her, "Ah, Lucy you came. I thought you'd think this was a waste of time and wouldn't show."

"You'd be correct, however imagine my surprise when I find out not one, but two of you nominated me for such an annoying position. Shall I hit you?" Lucy brought a book out to show just how mad she was.

Warrod laughed cheerfully, "Its more fun this way!" that earned a whack on the head by Lucy making the other saints wince.

"I'm starting to think your old age has deteriorated your brain." Lucy stated.

Warrod chuckled, "Nice to see your still the same though, sensei."

"Hmph."

 _'_ _Sensei?'_ Makarov and Jura thought.

"Why am I here, Warrod?" Lucy was getting annoyed.

"Ah yes, you see I wanted you to have a duel with God Serena for the position of number one saint." Warrod smiled.

Lucy gave him a look that promised pain, "Was this your idea, Warrod?"

A chuckle sounded through out the room and Serena appeared with a smirk plastered on his face, "That would be me, there can only be one god here. There isn't room for two."

"Last time I checked gods don't die and live forever, that concept does not apply to a fool like you." Lucy stated calmly.

"Fool?"

"Your ears work just perfectly fine, therefore I will not repeat myself. If you want to have this pointless duel then fine I will humor you." She walked towards the battle arena without another word.

Makarov looked over at Warrod, "If you don't mind me asking, why did you want her to fight Serena?"

Warrod smirked much to the surprise of his peers, "Serena is far too arrogant, and Lucy is just the person to take him down a peg."

A tall tanned man soon approached and stood next to them, "I wonder why Serena-dono was so eager to fight her in the first place?"

Warrod just smiled, "Sit back and watch everyone, your about to see a true Wizard Saint."

Meanwhile in the battle arena where Lucy and Serena were she was giving him a blank look, while Serena continued to have an amused look on his face.

 **"** **Combatants get ready…now FIGHT!"** someone said on the microphone.

Serena wasted no time in attacking gathering his magic energy, but Lucy wasn't intimidated in the least and instead raised a brow, "Metsuryū Mahō (Dragon Slayer Magic), and a 2nd Generation Dragon slayer. You've implanted enough of them into your body as it is, anymore and you'll probably die."

Serena looked unamused by her comment.

* * *

"What?! He's a second generation dragon slayer?!" Makarov gasped.

Warrod rubbed his chin, "I wasn't aware of that myself."

"So that's why his magic power felt so inhuman like, but in all honesty Lucy-dono's magic power feels just as inhuman as his." Jura observed the girl.

Siegrain smirked eager to see what she can do against God Serena.

Draculos was impressed, "She was able to sense what magic he uses without any problems, and not feel intimidated when he released his magic power, very impressive for someone her age."

Wolfheim was just as impressed and liked the girl immediately firstly because she whacked Warrod upside the head something he had coming for a long while, and verbally abused Serena something he _definitely_ had coming for a long time now, "I sensed incredible magic power earlier, was that her?" he turned to Makarov.

Makarov nodded, "Jose was acting foolish, and she put him in his place albeit a little too much but I think he got the message when she used her magic power to slam him to the ground."

Siegrain chuckled, "I would have loved to see the look on his face when he realized who he was messing with."

"That fool has been a real pain lately, he's just asking to get his title stripped away from him." Wolfheim scowled.

Makarov was thinking the exact same thing but focused back on the battle.

* * *

Serena grinned, "Rengokuryū no Ennetsu Jigoku (Purgatory Dragon's Blazing Hell)!" he clenched his fist in an amount of fire in Lucy's direction, an extremely large sphere of flames encased her. He watched expecting to hear her scream in pain or agony only to see his flames being sucked in like a vacuum into her mouth.

Lucy finished inhaling the attack and closed her mouth opening her eyes, "Hmmm, these flames remind me of my old friend Atlas Flame."

"Wha?" Serena looked dumbfounded.

"Why do you look so surprised? That I was able to inhale your attack, or that you expected me to die from it quickly?" Lucy questioned.

"How un-amusing." Serena stated.

"Indeed."

"Kaiōryū no Suijin Hōen (Sea King Dragon's Encircling Deluge)!" with a wave of his hands he created a vast and high-pressure torrent of water releasing it in a spiraling torrent from his palms.

Lucy moved her arms in a circular motion moving the water as she did so moving it around her until it dissipated into nothing but water particles, "Water is an element I have mastery of, after all I am the one who taught Juvia some water techniques."

Serena grit his teeth, "Absorbing flames and manipulating water, are you trying to dethrone me?!"

"I have no interest you self-absorbed fool." Lucy told him from behind kicking him in the back of the head sending him forward at high speeds until he managed to set himself up right.

Serena grinned, "You wish to fight hand to hand with a God? Then so be it!" he came at her and she did the same not at all impressed by the idiot both of them made contact and nearly destroyed the battle arena. He was somewhat surprised at her strength. Lucy roundhouse kicked him in the face once again making his head whip in the other direction making him step a few inches away from her.

He took a sharp breath, "Bōfūryū no Ginpū Rōgetsu (Gale Dragon's Song of the Wind and Moon)!" he released a destructive gust of wind from his mouth towards Lucy.

"Dorako (Draco)." She muttered the constellation appeared on her left shoulder, "Tenryū no Hōkō (Sky Dragon's Roar)." she sent a blue and yellow tornado from her mouth clashing it with Serena's own destructive wind attack but soon enough hers broke through his slamming into him sending him flying but Lucy wasn't done yet, "Tenryū no Hasaikagizume (Sky Dragon's Shredding Claw)." She sent a high-pressure velocity wind from her foot generating a tornado and kicked Serena right in the gut engulfing him in the tornado and shredding his clothes and skin as he hit the ground sending a huge shockwave that shook the area.

Lucy landed gracefully on the ground staring at Serena as he managed to pick himself up off the ground, his clothes were a mess and he was bleeding from the cuts he received from her attack.

"Its nice to know you have immense durability, to some extent anyway." Lucy said, watching him attempt to stand up.

* * *

The rest of the wizard saints were speechless, even Siegrain, but Warrod wasn't surprised in the least. There was a reason she was his magic teacher after all.

"Impossible…is she a dragon slayer as well?!" Wolfheim shivered.

"If she is, this is the first I'm seeing it." Makarov observed.

"Truly frightening, not only is she able to match his skill but is able to take hm down without any problems." Jura kept his eye on the girl.

Warrod chuckled, "Surprised? I was too when I first saw her use her magic. I almost pissed my pants, though that was a joke!" he laughed.

Draculos looked over at him, "How do you know this girl?"

Warrod smiled, "I'm afraid that's a secret."

Makarov stared at Lucy watching her go toe to toe with God Serena, truth be told he never liked the man and believed that he needed to be taken down a peg for his arrogance believing he was a true god and believing that someone should know him off his pedestal. Seeing Lucy make him not only look like a fool, but match his magic like it was nothing took him by surprise to say the least.

* * *

"Gankutsuryū no Daichi Hōkai (Cavern Dragon's Earth Destruction)!" he slapped the ground beneath him with both hands completely obliterating the ground.

Lucy didn't lose her footing keeping it completely, "Hmmm, so this is the power of the Cavern Dragon. You utilizing his power is impressive I will admit, however…" she inhaled, "Gankutsuryū no Hōkō (Cavern Dragon's Roar)." Sending a brown and yellow tornado from her mouth she aimed it right at Serena despite the chunks from the ground getting in her way, the attack just went right through them and slammed into Serena making him cry out in pain as he was smashed into the wall and an explosion went off creating smoke everywhere. When the smoke died down they saw Serena was a bloody mess and unconscious leaving Lucy as the victor, "...you need more work."

And with that, she walked away from him ignoring the looks she got from everyone.

 **"** **T-The winner is Lucy Celestial!"** the person announced.

The blonde merely rolled her eyes as she walked away from the arena and greeted by Warrod and Makarov and another familiar face she's seen on a few occasions, "Ah, Gan Tetsu no Jura (Iron Rock Jura), pleasure to meet you."

"You as well Lucy-dono, I must say that was an interesting duel." Jura complimented.

"Thank you for the compliment, but I prefer not to be involved in things like this in the near future." She sent a glare at Warrod who smiled widely like an idiot.

"Congratulations Lucy!" Warrod took out the Wizard Saint emblem giving it to her, "You are now the 1st Wizard Saint!"

Lucy took the symbol and sighed pinning it on her white shirt on her shirt, "In the near future never pull something like this again Warrod, Makarov aside you know better."

"Yes ma'am!" Warrod grinned.

She was about to hit him, but Makarov interrupted them, "Lucy, you said that Serena is a 2nd Generation Dragon Slayer?"

"That fool has a total of 8 dragon slayer lacrima in his body," Lucy sighed, "I guess you could say he's what some might call a "Hybrid Theory," and out of all those 8 he only used 4 against me."

"All eight dragon lacrima?!" Jura gasped.

Warrod narrowed his eyes at the unconscious form of Serena, _'Having all eight dragon lacrima implanted in his body? So that's why he kept calling himself a god.'_

Lucy gave Serena a side glance before walking away, "I suggest you watch him closely, for in the near future he will no longer be here." Makarov followed right behind her leaving the rest of the saints confused.

"I'd listen to her warning," Warrod said seriously taking them by surprise, "In the past her predictions have always come true, and this is no different."

"I see." Jura nodded then looked at Lucy's retreating back, _'But still…to be able to take down Serena-dono with such ease, not to mention be able to utilize the same magic as him and still defeat him. Who is she?'_

Serena saw himself as a god, but unknown to him and everyone else he just fought someone who's considered a _real_ god.

* * *

Lucy and Makarov arrived at the guild where everyone was waiting for them, they all saw her Wizard Saint symbol and cheered their heads off.

"Hell yeah!"

"We've got two Wizard Saints, now!"

"What rank are you now, Lucy?!"

Lucy said nothing going over to the bar taking a seat, Wendy appearing at her right side holding Carla setting the white cat in her lap.

Makarov cleared his throat, "She earned the 1st Wizard Saint title when she defeated the former 1st Wizard Saint God Serena." Everyone froze except the kids who had no idea who he was.

"S-Seriously?!"

"She beat up that monster?!"

"Holy crap!"

Wakaba took a long smoke from his pipe before puffing the smoke out, "Damn Lucy…color me impressed."

"Wish I could have seen that. That must've been one hell of a battle." Macao grinned.

"You have no idea," Makarov sighed plopping on the bar, Mira already giving him his beer, "I thought I would have a heart attack just from watching them fight it out. Serena obviously underestimated Lucy and was defeated badly for it."

"I still can't believe she actually kicked his ass, I heard that guy was a real monster." Wakaba commented.

"Yeah, I've heard some horror stories about that guy and she kicked his ass like it was nothing. Guess you can say she and Gildarts are the pride of the guild." Macao smiled.

Lightning crashed the table he and Wakaba were sitting on making everything go quiet. Turning their heads they saw it was Laxus who had a furious look on his face.

"Laxus, have you lost your mind?!" Makarov yelled at his grandson.

"Shut up! Why did they let her become a Wizard Saint and not me?!" Laxus growled.

Brandish gave him a bored look, "Its because you lack something that Lucy doesn't, and its not power if that's what your thinking."

He whirled at her, "Then what is it?!"

She turned her back to him walking over to Erza, "Figure it out for yourself."

Laxus was about to attack her when something hit his forehead, looking down he saw it was a pen. Looking up he saw Lucy looking right at him.

"You need to cool off, go outside and take a walk Laxus before you do something you might regret." Lucy told the boy.

Laxus's whole body was incased in lightning, "SHUT UP!" he bellowed sending a bolt of lightning right at her.

"Lucy!" Natsu was about to run over to her but Makarov stopped him.

Lucy grabbed Wendy closer to herself before creating a barrier to block the lightning attack, they heard Wendy's scream but when the smoke cleared they saw both Lucy and Wendy were unharmed. The little girl opened her eyes slowly and saw she was okay, but when she looked up to thank Lucy she froze with fear seeing the enraged look on the blonde's face. She found herself teleported near Brandish and Erza, the green haired girl pulled Wendy into a hug immediately giving Laxus a murderous glare, as was Erza, Gajeel, and Natsu.

Lucy lifted up her head gathering her magic energy and using it send Laxus flying across the guild and crashing into the wall behind him, he fell to the ground incapacitated. The blonde still looked furious at him and wanted to attack him again but felt a hand grab her own, looking down she saw it was Natsu who was giving her a concerned look as were the other children not seeing her so mad before. Taking a deep to calm herself she let up on the magic energy and walked away, "I'm going home." And with that she walked outside through the guild doors being followed by all of the children who thought she would want their company and they needed to get away from Laxus too not wanting to be around him after he almost electrocuted both Lucy and Wendy.

Makarov scowled at his grandson, "Macao, Wakaba, grab Laxus and bring him to the infirmary. I'll deal with him when he wakes up.

Both men nodded and went over by the blonde picking him up and walking him towards the infirmary, the old man still looking absolutely pissed. If Lucy hadn't summoned a barrier to protect them then both her and Wendy would be in trouble.

Oh he'd have a strong talking to with his grandson all right.

* * *

 **Memories From 400 years ago**

When E.N.D heard of a blonde woman that was strong enough to actually kill dragons, he had to see for himself. So he searched and searched until he finally found her sitting on a rock reading a book incomplete solitude, he sent a giant fireball at her but she blocked it with a barrier, then he tried to punch her only for her to grab his fist with her palm looking absolutely bored and on top of that she beat him in only 5 minutes without even breaking a sweat. Normally he'd be pissed but instead he simply stared at her in awe at her beauty, she looked just like a goddess. He blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

 **"** **Be my woman."**

That earned him a whack to the head, which hurt like hell!

The next time he saw her was when she slaughtered 12 dragons like it was nothing still looking absolutely bored, he couldn't help but feel fascinated by her and went to see her everyday. She would whack him on the head a few times and tell him to stop bothering her but he would just keep coming back, after awhile she stopped caring and let him stay with her.

He grinned from ear to ear, today Lucy was telling him a story today like she promised! He was flying as fast as he could when he finally spotted her, humans were surrounding her this time. He stopped and hovered in the air a little curious to know what a couple of humans wanted with her only to have murder in his eyes. One of the humans made the biggest mistake of his life, and that putting his hands on her, he snapped. He swooped down and took th guys head clean off making the other three take a step back in fear.

"Wh-what?!"

"A-Another monster!"

"K-Kill him!"

E.N.D saw they had swords on them and melted them immediately making them defenseless. He saw them back away slowly begging not to be killed, but he had no such mercy because they made the biggest mistake of their lives, and that was trying to kill Luce. A whack to the head stopped him in his tracks, **"Ow! What was that for?!"**

"There's no point in humoring them anymore, you brat." Lucy stated.

 **"** **But they-"**

"Its fine. Something as a simple punch to the face means nothing to me, my body is far more durable than theirs and besides, I don't feel pain anymore." Lucy told him.

He looked her in the eye then sighed, **"Fine,"** he then turned his attention towards the humans who flinched at his gaze, **"Come near Lucy again, and I will kill you. Be grateful she spared your lives today, for she wont give you a second chance, now scram!"**

And they did just that, running with their tails between their legs without ever looking back.

Lucy sighed getting his attention before he saw her sitting down on the ground leaning against a tree, "Honestly, I was hoping for some peace and quiet today. Yet they came and disturbed it." She was brought out of her ranting when she felt him touch her right cheek rubbing it with his thumb.

 **"** **Does it hurt?"** E.N.D asked softly.

She sighed, "Weren't you listening? I do not feel pain, and my body is more durable than it looks."

He still looked concerned and brought his head down on her lap, the blonde not even caring anymore and ran her fingers through his hair, **"Why were they here, Luce?"**

"Doing what humans do, trying to kill something that doesn't act or think like them." Lucy stated like it was no big deal.

He growled, **"Humans make me sick."**

"That's obvious."

He wanted to fall asleep to her gentle touch but wanted to ask something that had been bothering him for a while, **"Luce…how did you become immortal?"**

She didn't stop rubbing his head, but he knew it was something she felt uncomfortable talking about, "I was killed."

He shot up instantly, **"You were what?!"**

She rolled her eyes, "You heard me you brat, I was killed. I was killed at the hands of those who I once called my parents. I was just a child when my human life ended and then given new life by the Celestial Beings who found my body and revived me."

He was growling so hard that it looked like he was about to transform into a dragon, **"I'll kill them!"**

Lucy sighed, "Relax, they have already met their end as did the rest of my birth place. The Celestial Beings made sure they all perished and not a single soul was left alive. From what they told me my parents begged for a second chance to make up for what they've done but the woman who found me ignored their please and killed them slowly and painfully."

E.N.D plopped back down her lap with a satisfied look on his face, **"Serves them right."**

"Hmph, indeed." Lucy went back to running her fingers through his hair.

He sighed blissfully, she won't have to worry about dealing the humans while he was here because he'll protect her from now on.

* * *

 **Next Time:** **Chīmu Natsu (Team Natsu)!**

* * *

Next Chapter is when Natsu and Happy follow her to Hargeon and the story arc's begin.


	10. Chīmu Natsu (Team Natsu)!

Here's Yukino! I deleted Awakened Etherious because I have already written the full chapter and will do the same for Black Wizards Arrival! ^_^

* * *

 **Year X784**

Lucy sighed sitting on the edge of the fountain in Hargeon reading another on of her books with Aquarius one of the zodiacs watching over her, "Aquarius, go back to the spirit world. As I recall you have a date in a few minutes do you not?" she felt the mermaid spirit hug her from behind.

"Hmph. He can wait. You hardly ever call us out to spend time with us, so it's my turn for today." Aquarius pouted.

Lucy chuckled, "My my, such a possessive spirit you are."

"Hmph."

Lucy sighed, "As much as I would love to continue staying here, we must be getting a move on. We have a job to do after all."

"Tch, I know." Aquarius let go of her but didn't return to the spirit world deciding to stay out with Lucy even though the blonde earned some looks from the people around them but when they recognized who she was they smiled and waved. Lucy humored them and waved back giving them a small smile.

"Hmph, this is a first. Normally humans wouldn't even come near you, but now here they are waving and smiling." Aquarius observed.

"Yes, I will admit that this is certainly unexpected and somewhat annoying but I can get used to this I suppose." Lucy said honestly.

Aquarius gave her a smirk as they continued to walk through town unaware of four individuals that were already in town.

* * *

A beautiful young lady with short white hair and brown eyes was wearing a white blouse with long sleeves, a dark blue skirt, sporting white boots with a key hoister strapped to her side looking around. This young girl's name is Yukino Agria, "Amazing…so many people." She was looking around for a magic shop when she finally spotted one.

"Excuse me, is anyone here?" Yukino called out.

"Ah, yes how may I help you?" the storeowner asked.

Yukino smiled, "I'm looking for the Canis Minor Key, would you happen to have one in stock?"

"As a matter of fact I do!" he rummaged around until he finally found the key, "Ah-ha, here it is! Here you are young lady!"

Yukino took the key gratefully, "Thank you very much! How much?"

"Only 20,000J." the man smiled.

Yukino gave him the money without any complaints and bowed again, "Once again, thank you very much."

"Your most welcome, young lady." The man smiled.

Yukino left the store with a huge smile on her face; "I finally found it!" she beamed putting the key in her pouch.

"Kyaa! Its Salamander!"

"Oh my gosh Salamander's here!"

Yukino blinked before she recognized the nickname, "Salamander…from Fairy Tail?"

* * *

Happy and Natsu were currently in Hargeon looking for Lucy. They had returned from a job and he saw that Lucy wasn't there and one of his guild mates told him that she was currently in Hargeon, so he left in a hurry, even if it meant he had to ride the evil known as "the train."

Natsu was sniffing the air trying to catch her scent, which smelled like vanilla. He got weird looks from people but he didn't care, he had to find Luce!

"Hey Natsu, have you got anything yet?" Happy asked.

"Nah, nothing yet. But she has to be here somewhere." Natsu grinned. He had grown to be quite the handsome young man over the years gaining some muscles along the way.

"Hey, its Salamander!"

"Salamander's here in town!"

"Let's go see him!"

Natsu and Happy looked at each other with equal frowns on their faces. The only "Salamander" was him because well that's the nickname everyone gave him including Gajeel unfortunately.

"Salamander?" Happy frowned.

"Let's go, Happy." Natsu said.

* * *

Yukino had arrived to where all the ruckus was and saw a blue haired male using what looked to be "Chāmu Mahō (Charm Magic)," which the Magic Council deemed illegal for a reason because of the affect it has on people as demonstrated right now.

"That person's using Chāmu Mahō (Charm Magic), plus he's not Salamander." Yukino muttered to herself as she observed the man carefully.

"Indeed he's not." A voice said from next to her startling the girl. Looking next to her she saw it was a girl who looked about her age with short green hair, green eyes, wearing a burgundy swimsuit showing her huge bust and a golden fancy coat with purple-indented flower patterns across its design, along with blue fur around the collar. With two blue cross-shaped objects attached to the side of her head like horns. She also wears a gold choker around her neck with chains attached to it, running across her back in a T-shaped pattern. She completes her outfit with a pair of dark-brown high heels with purple nail polish coat on her toenails.

Yukino's eyes widened recognizing her from Sorcerer's Weekly, "Y-Your… Kuni Kuzushi (Country Demolisher) Brandish-sama!"

Brandish stared at her and showed a small smile, "Your cute…"

"Eh?!" Yukino blushed.

Brandish giggled before turning her attention towards the fool who was foolish enough to pretend to be a precious nakama of hers, "This fool…he must desire to be destroyed pretending to be Salamander, one of my precious friends."

Yukino frowned with her, "We're the only one that aren't affected by the effects of the Charm Magic it seems."

"Their just normal humans, so it's not surprising they've become affected by it." Brandish frowned.

The man in question was smirking watching all of the women be hypnotized by his Charm Magic, but when he saw Yukino and Brandish weren't affected by the effects at all he frowned in confusion, not to mention the two of them were pretty hot, especially the green haired one.

"Hey!"

They all turned their attention to a pink haired boy who Brandish recognized instantly, "Who the hell are you, buddy?" Natsu growled.

"How dare you!"

"That's Salamander, show some manners!"

"Yeah!"

"Now ladies, there's no need to be violent. Its not his fault that he doesn't know who I am," The man said smoothly making them swoon, "Here's my autograph think of it as a souvenir."

"I don't want that crap especially from you!" Natsu grabbed him by the collar, "I'm not asking you again, who the hell are you?!"

"How dare you put your hands on-" she was shut up quickly by Brandish who smacked her upside the head dispelling the effects of the Charm Magic. The other females were looking around confused before they left the area without another thought.

Brandish approached the pink haired male, "Natsu, put him down. He's not worth it."

Natsu growled in the man's face before he showed him to the ground hard and walked away with the green haired female with Yukino following right behind them ignoring the man's look.

* * *

Natsu and Happy were currently stuffing their faces with food that Brandish volunteered to buy for them.

"What are you doing here, Natsu?" Brandish got straight to the point.

Natsu stopped eating, "Come on isn't it obvious? I'm looking for Lucy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed.

Brandish sighed, "She told you she'd be back today didn't she? Can't you ever be patient for once? Your lucky Erza's out on a job right now and not the one that found you, but me instead."

Both boys flinched with fear, but Yukino had a look of amazement in her eyes, "Titānia (Titania) Erza-sama?"

"That's right." Brandish smiled.

Natsu just now noticed her, "Hey, who's she?"

Both Brandish and Happy sighed, "You're an idiot."

"Hey!" he protested.

Yukino smiled taking no offense, "Its all right, Natsu-sama. My name is Yukino Agria, I'm a Celestial Wizard."

"Oh, like Luce!" Natsu grinned.

"Luce?" she tilted her head.

"It's the nickname he gives her," Brandish sipped her tea finishing it, "But we all give her different nicknames in the Fairy Tail guild."

"So I was right! You are apart of Fairy Tail!" Yukino smiled.

"Someone's excited." Natsu observed.

"I've always wanted to join Fairy Tail, but I've always been too nervous to join." Yukino blushed a little.

Brandish rubbed her head, "You really are too cute."

"Brandish-sama!" Yukino blushed harder.

Natsu and Happy were whispering towards each other about the two girls. Yukino and Brandish left the restaurant together leaving Natsu and Happy there determined to find Lucy.

Brandish and Yukino were currently sitting on a bench just having a friendly conversation with each other, "But still…those two. There's no telling what Lucy will do once she finds out those two aren't back at the guild."

Yukino smiled nervously, "I'm sure she'll forgive him."

Brandish smirked evilly, "I wonder."

Yukino sweat-dropped then smiled, "But still, Fairy Tail is such an amazing guild."

"True." The green haired girl smiled.

"Oh, so you two wish to join Fairy Tail do you?"

Both girls turned to see the same man from before, Yukino frowned at him while Brandish gave him a bored look, "So the fool shows himself."

"I've been looking for the two of you, my names Bora. May I have the pleasure of knowing your names?" Bora smirked.

"You don't need to know, now scram before I shrink you." Brandish threatened.

"It's none of your business." Yukino frowned.

"Oh, and don't bother using Charm Magic because it has no effect on those who are aware of its properties." Brandish yawned.

He stiffened.

Yukino stood up as did Brandish, "If you'll excuse us we must be going now."

"The sooner the better." Brandish stated.

"Wait! You want to join Fairy Tail right? I can get you two in, all I have to do is talk to the master!" he said.

Yukino and Brandish gave him disbelieving looks. The green haired girl wanted to just shrink him right there but Yukino whispered something gin her ear.

"Why don't we see what he's up to, Brandish-sama. If he's up to something bad then we can stop him." Yukino whispered.

Brandish nodded wordlessly.

"We'll go."

Brandish was eager to see what he was up to so she could shrink him and add him to her collection.

* * *

Lucy was standing on top of the tallest building in Hargeon with a small smile on her face, "It would appear that Brandish, Natsu, and Happy are here, along with a descendant of the Agria clan."

Aquarius looked at her, "So they do have descendants around here in Earthland. I'm actually surprised."

"As am I, but its not a bad thing. They were like sisters to us and were also Celestial Beings, they were also very powerful but I can feel that this young one has something strong deep within her." Lucy smiled.

The mermaid spirit sighed, "If you say so then I'll take your word for it."

The blonde chuckled, "Let us depart, my dear Aquarius."

Aquarius smirked, "Finally time to get to work."

* * *

Brandish and Yukino were currently on Bora's yacht, they didn't even bother to wear any new clothes preferring to stay in their normal clothes.

"A toast!" Bora raised his wine in the air.

Brandish gave him a bored look, "I have no interest in drugged drinks."

Yukino didn't show it keeping a stoic face, but she did know it was drugged having gotten a bad vibe from the wine glass.

His smile was wiped off his face, "How did you…?"

"Also," Yukino spoke this time, "I can feel there are other people in here besides us."

"You'd be right because there are." Brandish closed her eyes before standing up with Yukino following right behind her.

The men revealed themselves not expecting to get caught at all. They all had dumbfounded looks on their faces.

Bora stood up abruptly, "Who are you two?"

"Figure it out." Brandish stated coldly.

Yukino had a black key in her hand, "I agree with Brandish-sama."

"Don't get cocky! You seem to forget the position your in right now!" Bora glared.

"I'm sorry…but that would be you, not us," Yukino told him, "Gate of the Chained Lady, I open thee, Andromeda!" pointing the key before her a black magic circle appeared and a dong noise was heard. A woman with long pink hair, wearing white robes, having nothing on her feet appeared. She wore yellow chains on her wrists and ankles, opening her eyes they saw it was turquoise.

Andromeda smiled having seen Yukino, "Yukino-sama, its been quite some time since you've last summoned me."

Brandish gave her an impressed look, "So you have a black key? Those are incredibly rare and hard to find, I'm impressed."

"Thank you for your kind words, Brandish-sama," Yukino smiled then turned serious, "Andromeda, bind these men immediately."

The chained spirit bowed, "Understood." She turned towards the men giving them a cold look before twirling around sending her chains in their direction managing to bind half of them preventing them from moving.

"What?!"

"The hell kind of spirit is that?!"

"It's not normal!"

One of men noticed something, "Hey why is the ceiling getting shorter?"

"It's not getting shorter, you're shrinking!"

"So are you!"

"What the hell's happening?!"

Brandish simply stared at them, "You're shrinking because I'm making you shrink."

"What?!"

"But how?!"

"Wait, I think I've heard of her before! Being able to shrink and grow anything! She's…Fairy Tail's Kuni Kuzushi (Country Demolisher)!"

Bora stood there petrified not expecting to run into Fairy Tail's very own S-Class mage and worst of all it was Country Demolisher Brandish of all people!

The ceiling above them was smashed open and down came Natsu who looked furious with Happy by his side, "Brandish, Yukino, you guys alright?"

"Natsu-sama!" Yukino gasped.

"We're fine. We were just about to finish up here actually." Brandish responded. Before anyone could do anything they all felt a familiar magic signature just above them, but Yukino didn't recognize it.

"W-What? This feeling?" Yukino shivered before she found herself outside on the ship along with the others, including Bora.

"Be at ease child, I was the one that brought you up here." Yukino looked up and almost gushed like a schoolgirl. It was her! Her idol! "It's her! Lucy-sama!"

Natsu, Happy, and Brandish smirked knowing that she can handle the rest from here.

Andromeda bowed before Lucy before turning to Yukino, "This person can handle it from here, Yukino-sama. Until then." And with that she went back to the spirit world.

Aquarius was hovering in the air next to Lucy with a smirk plastered on her face, "Hmph, found you human."

Bora was visibly shaking having recognized the blonde hovering in the air, "Y-You…You can't be! Blonde hair…brown eyes…and that symbol! Y-Your…The 1st Wizard Saint Ten'nin Lucy (Celestial Being Lucy)!"

"It would appear he's shaking." Brandish smirked.

"Heh." Natsu grinned.

"Get 'em Lucy!" Happy cheered.

Yukino still couldn't believe her idol was standing right before her.

Lucy gave Bora a cold look, "We've already freed the women you have imprisoned here on your yacht. Don't try to escape because I wont allow it. Aquarius."

The blue haired spirit smirked taking her urn out and gathering the water inside of it, "Gekiryū (Torrent)!" she sent a tremendous wave right at Bora sending him flying off the yacht and at the harbor where he landed on the ground unconscious.

"W-Wow…" Yukino stared at how far the spirit sent him, "Such a strong spirit…the legendary golden keys."

"Legendary Golden Key?" Natsu questioned.

Yukino nodded, "Before the Black keys came into existence, there were the Golden Keys that held the members of the 12 zodiac. They were the first keys to come into existence, said to be lost but here one is, the Water Bearer…Aquarius."

"That's Lucy for ya." Brandish and Happy said.

Lucy landed on the boat along with Aquarius, "Well done Aquarius, you may return now."

The mermaid spirit smirked, "I'll see you soon." And with that she left for the spirit world.

"Luce!" Natsu and Happy yelled happily giving the blonde a hug making her roll her eyes.

"What are you brats doing here? You should be at the guild." Lucy rubbed both their heads.

"But…" Happy pouted.

"It's no fun without you there!" Natsu rubbed his nose against her neck inhaling her scent.

"Brat," she looked at Brandish, "Brandish, nice work."

"Yes ma'am." Brandish smiled.

Lucy turned her attention to Yukino, "And you are?"

Yukino stood up straight, "Yes! My name is Yukino Agria, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Lucy-sama!"

The blonde smiled at the girl, "Likewise, now then why don't get off this wretched thing?" she pushed Natsu off her as well as Happy before transporting them away from the yacht and on the harbor.

"The military will be here soon to deal with that unconscious fool and get take care of the kidnapped females, let us depart to the guild. That includes you Yukino." Lucy walked away.

"Eh?" the girl blinked but felt an arm around her shoulder.

"Good for you." Brandish smiled.

"Yeah, your part of Fairy Tail now!" Natsu grinned.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered.

Yukino couldn't help but smile as they all walked away following the blonde towards the Fairy Tail guild.

 _"_ _And so, in Year, X784. Yukino Agria joins the Fairy Tail Guild, just as the stars predicted."_

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Guild, Year X784**

Yukino was staring up at the large building in awe, "Incredible…this is Fairy Tail."

Happy smiled, "It sure is."

"Impressive indeed." Brandish smiled.

Natsu kicked the door open, "Hey! We're back!" he yelled.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Brat never changes."

"Aye." Happy nodded in agreement.

Natsu punched the nearest person next to him taking Yukino by surprise but Brandish and Happy simply sighed, "There he goes again." The green haired girl sighed.

"That's Natsu for ya." Happy shrugged.

Yukino still looked confused, "Is this normal?"

"Unfortunately." Lucy said.

"Ah, Lucy-nee welcome back!" Wendy came over to them. She was now older wearing a blue and yellow striped dress, sporting dark blue shoes with wings on them.

"How did the job go?" Carla appeared next to the girl wearing a pink dress.

"Wendy, Carla, the job went well and the brat caused no damage for once." Lucy stated making them giggle.

"Oh, whose this?" Wendy asked.

Yukino bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Yukino Agria."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Wendy Marvell. And this is my friend, Carla." Wendy introduced.

"Wendy Marvell? The Tenkū no Miko (Sky Sorceress)?" Yukino blinked.

Wendy blushed at her title.

Brandish whispered in Yukino's ear, "She's shy about it."

"Oh."

Gray soon got up, "So Natsu finally made it back huh?"

Yukino covered up her eyes, "W-Why is he not wearing clothes?"

"That's Gray for ya." Happy said.

Brandish merely sighed and brought Yukino over by the bar followed by Lucy and Happy. They had no problem dodging tables, bottles, chairs, etc. they simply watched the chaos unfold.

"Its time we settle things once and for all!" Gray said approaching Natsu who was in the middle of fighting Gajeel.

Cana put her barrel down, "Gray, your clothes."

"I don't have time for that, Cana!" he yelled.

Juvia was cheering for his nakedness, "Looking good, Gray-sama!"

Cana sighed, "You see, I don't date the men here because they have no class."

Yukino blinked in astonishment, "Incredible, she's able to lift that barrel in the air with such strength."

"That's because Cana has years of practice." Brandish stated.

Happy nodded.

"Come here and fight me Natsu!" Gray demanded.

"Not till you put some clothes on!" Natsu yelled pulling on Gajeel cheek.

"What Salamander said!" Gajeel pulled on Natsu's cheek.

"Its only noon and you boys are already whining like spoiled babies." Elfman said crossing his arms.

Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray punched him sending him flying, "Stay out of this Elfman!"

"How cruel." Yukino sweat-dropped.

"Aye." Brandish and Happy agreed.

"Oh, hello! Are you new here?" Mira approached with a smile.

Yukino couldn't believe her eyes, "Oh my, Majin (The Demon) Mirajane. Its an honor to meet you." Yukino bowed.

Mira giggled, "Your so sweet!"

Lisanna appeared next to her, "Lucy-nee welcome back!" she hugged the blonde who returned it.

"Lisanna, its nice to see you again, you as well Mira." Lucy smiled.

"My turn for a hug!" Mira hugged Lucy too.

"Nice to see you too Mira, now let the girl introduce herself." Lucy said.

"Oh, right!" they both said.

"My name is Yukino Agria." Yukino bowed.

"I'm Mira and this is Lisanna, my little sister." Mira smiled.

"This is the first time we've got a newcomer with manners." Lisanna smiled.

"I know, right?" Mira smiled.

Brandish mover both girls out of the way when Elfman came at them, "Thanks Brandy!"

"Your welcome."

She moved them out of the way again when Gray was sent at them this time making Yukino blink.

"Amazing." Yukino blinked.

"Aye!" Happy said.

Natsu was swinging Gray's boxers around snickering at him with a grin on his face.

"Give me back my underwear jerk!" Gray yelled.

Yukino covered her eyes again blushing furiously.

"Excuse me miss, can I please borrow your underwear?" Gray asked Yukino.

"No, you may not!" Yukino kicked him far away from her, "Oh no! I'm sorry!"

"That was amazing Yukino!" Mira complimented her.

"Yeah, you hit a home run on that one." Lisanna smiled.

"Love Rival!" a voice screeched from behind her making the girl jump and hide behind Brandish.

"Juvia you scared her." Lisanna smiled nervously.

"Ah, Juvia apologizes." Juvia apologized to Yukino who was no longer hiding behind Brandish.

"It's okay, I'm Yukino Agria." Yukino bowed.

"Juvia Lockser, please call me Juvia." Juvia bowed to her in return.

"It's nice to meet you Juvia-sama." Yukino smiled.

Juvia hugged the girl, "A fellow "Sama!"

"Huh?" Yukino blinked in confusion.

"That's just how Juvia is, you might as well get used to it." Brandish told her.

Happy nodded.

"Ugh, its so loud," Cana complained, "So much for having a drink to relax," She brought out a card that lit up with magic, "That's enough you guys. I suggest that you knock it off." She warned.

Gray's fists became incased in ice, "Oh yeah? Says who?"

Elfman's arm transformed into a stone arm.

Natsu's fists was encased in fire, "I'm ready for ya!"

Lucy sighed, "These brats, always causing trouble."

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Yukino asked nervously.

"There's no need to." Brandish said.

Makarov appeared out of nowhere, "Will you fools stop bickering like children!"

Mira smiled, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still here Master."

"H-He's the master?!" Yukino stiffened.

"Aye!" Happy said from his position on her head.

Natsu laughed, "Man talk about a bunch of babies! Looks like I won this roun-" before he could finish the Makarov stomped on him.

"Natsu-sama!" Yukino cried out in horror.

"He's fine." Lucy, Mira, Lisanna, Brandish, and Happy said unsympathetically.

Makarov looked at Yukino, "Well it looks like we have a new recruit?"

Yukino was nervous but it soon dissipated when she saw him go into a smaller form.

"Nice to meet ya." Makarov grinned.

Yukino smiled in relief, "Nice to meet you, Master."

Lisanna smiled, "Yukino, this is Fairy Tail's Guild Master. Master Makarov."

Makarov jumped high in the air landing on the railing, "You've gone and done it again! Ya bunch of clowns!" he then lifted a stack of papers, "Just take a look at how much paperwork the magic council sent me this time! This is the biggest pile of complaints yet!"

"Hmph." Lucy said.

"Have you all lost your minds?!" he asked them, "All you kids are good for is getting the higher ups mad at me!"

"Then discipline them. I do." Lucy stated.

Mira and Lisanna flinched while Brandish and Happy sweat-dropped making Yukino wonder just what kind of discipline she gives them.

"However," he burned the pile of complaints, "I say the heck with the magic council." He tossed if away and Natsu took that opportunity to eat it, "Now listen up, any power that surpasses reasons still comes from reasons right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power, it is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization."

"To perform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul. If all we do is worry about following rules then our magic will never progress, don't let those blowhards on the council scare you follow the path you believe in. Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!" he said lifting up his finger in the air the others soon following him cheering.

Yukino smiled feeling the warmth of the guild.

 **Later**

Mira stamped Yukino's left waist revealing a white Fairy Tail mark.

"There! Now you're an official member of Fairy Tail guild!" Mira smiled.

Yukino smiled seeing her guild mark, "Thank you very much!"

"Good for you Yukino." Brandish smiled.

"Congratulations!" Happy cheered.

"The mark suits you Yukino." Lucy complimented.

"How come my dad hasn't come back yet?" Romeo asked Makarov.

"You're starting to work my nerves Romeo." Makarov complained, "You're a wizards son have faith in your father and wait patiently for him."

"But sir, he told me that he'd be back in three days," Romeo said, "And he's been gone for a week now!"

"If I remember correctly he took the job on Mt. Hakobe." Makarov said.

"That's right! And it's not that far from here! So why won't somebody go look for him!" Romeo yelled.

"Listen kid, your old man's a wizard! And like every other wizard in this guild he can take care of himself!" Makarov yelled, "Now go home have some milk and cookies and wait."

Romeo clenched his fists and punched Makarov, "Jerk! I hate you all!" he yelled running away from the guild with tears in his eyes.

Yukino looked on sadly, "The poor boy."

"I know it sounds like the master doesn't care, but he really is worried." Mira said.

They heard a noise and saw Natsu stomp away with his bangs covering his eyes heading towards the guild doors.

"Natsu-sama…" Yukino stared.

Lucy sighed, "Yukino, Brandish come."

"Eh?"

"We're going after him." Lucy said simply walking away with the green haired girl following right after her.

Yukino wasted no time and went after them.

Mira smiled, "Looks like their all going."

"Yep." Lisanna smiled.

"I don't have to worry if Lucy and Brandish are going with him, but I do wonder about Yukino's magic." Makarov wondered.

"Whatever it is I'm sure it's amazing!" Mira smiled cheerfully.

* * *

Natsu was passed out sleeping on Lucy's lap making the blonde roll her eyes, "Honestly, this brat is such a handful."

"Some things never change." Brandish commented.

"Aye." Happy nodded.

Yukino smiled nervously, "But its still surprising that Natsu-sama is a dragon slayer."

"He is, Wendy and Gajeel are also dragon slayers as well as another individual in the guild." Lucy informed her.

Brandish made a face.

Yukino didn't bother to ask seeing as how Brandish looked upset by it.

The carriage suddenly stopped, "I'm sorry, but this is as far as I can take you." the driver said.

Lucy sighed then whacked the pink haired mage upside the head, "Wake up, we're here." She said getting out of the carriage.

When they all got out it was a complete blizzard but that was to be expected seeing as how they were at Mt. Hakobe.

They began walking through the snow, Brandish didn't feel cold because she was wearing her coat, and Yukino had brought along her cloak with her that was surprisingly warm.

"By the way Natsu-sama, what sort of job did Macao-sama take?" Yukino asked.

"To take down some Vulcans, something about there being too many of them up here and causing trouble." He informed.

Brandish sighed, "Oh how I find them annoying."

"Agreed." Lucy said.

Speak and you shall receive because the Vulcan came out of nowhere and growled at them.

"That's a big Vulcan!" Happy yelled.

"It sure is." Yukino stared.

"I like human women." The Vulcan leered.

Natsu growled at the Vulcan, "Hands off pervert!"

Yukino took out a black key, "Gate of the Unicorn, I open thee, Monoceros!" pointing the key before her a black magic circle appeared and out came a white horse with a silver horn on its head.

"It's a unicorn!" Happy yelled.

"Cool!" Natsu grinned.

Monoceros wasted no time in attacking the Vulcan sending a burst of wind in its direction sending it in the air giving Natsu the chance to attack it.

"Karyū no Tekken (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)!" Natsu sent a fire punch at the Vulcan sending it crashing into down to the ground in the snow.

The Vulcan stood up slowly but Lucy and Brandish were right in front of it sending a kick underneath its chin knocking it out.

"And that's that." They said.

"These two are scary…" Happy said.

Yukino sent Monoceros back to the spirit world with a gentle pet on its snout before looking back at the defeated Vulcan approaching Lucy and Brandish, "It went down so easily."

Lucy began healing the Vulcan.

"Why are you healing it, Luce?" Natsu questioned.

"Your about to see." As if hearing her words the Vulcan was engulfed in smoke and Macao's beaten up form was revealed.

"Macao!" Natsu exclaimed.

"The Vulcan was Macao-sama?!" Yukino gasped.

"The Vulcan must've done a Take-Over." Happy theorized.

"And you'd be right." Lucy told the cat.

Brandish petted Happy, "Good job, Happy."

"Aye."

Macao soon opened his eyes, "Natsu? Lucy? Brandish?"

"Hey, how ya feeling?" Natsu grinned.

Macao groaned as he sat up, "I let my guard down, the last one got me."

Lucy flicked his forehead, "Your still alive aren't you? Then it doesn't matter."

Macao grinned weakly, "Yeah, I guess your right."

Yukino smiled, "Lucy-sama is very kind."

"That she is." Brandish smiled.

 **The Next Day**

Yukino was currently at her desk examining her keys in her new apartment on Strawberry Street. The landlady was known for being a real evil witch, but was very kind to Yukino.

The young girl had a smile on her face, "All in order."

There was a sudden knock at her door prompting her to get up and open the door to a pleasant surprise, "Lucy-sama, Brandish-sama, Happy-sama, and Natsu-sama! What brings you here?"

"This brat was trying to go through the window, so I whacked him upside the head and yanked him here." Lucy stated.

Yukino sweat-dropped, "I-I see, please come inside and make yourselves at home."

They all sat down in her bedroom getting comfortable, "So, um did you need something from me?"

Lucy sighed, "The brat wanted to ask you something."

"Ask me something?"

"You use Celestial Magic like Luce, right?" Natsu grinned.

"Yes."

"How many keys do you have?" Happy asked.

She showed them her key ring, "I have 4 black keys 3 silver keys, so that makes 7. I have Andromeda the Chained Lady, Monoceros the Unicorn, Aquila the Eagle, and Canes Venatici the Hunting Dogs. The silver keys are, Polaris the Bear Cub, Deneb the Swan, and Nikora the Canis Minor."

"Wow…" Natsu and Happy said in awe.

Lucy was impressed, "The fact that you've acquired 4 black keys and can summon them without feeling tired or exhausted is very impressive."

Yukino blushed at the praise, "T-Thank you for your kind words Lucy-sama."

"Hey Yukino, can we see you summon a spirit?" Happy asked.

"Sure." She stood up and stood in the center of the room pointing the key before her.

 _"_ _I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now!"_

 _"_ _O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate!"_

 _"_ _Gate of the Canis Minor, I open thee!_

 _"_ _Nikora!"_

A dark blue magic circle appeared and a ding sound was heard. When that was done out came a green creature with an orange-coned nose with light greens spots grinning and shaking in place.

"Pun!" it said.

"Better luck next time." Natsu and Happy gave her sympathetic looks earning a whack on the head by Lucy.

"He's supposed to look like that you brat." Lucy stated.

Yukino bent down and gathered it in her arms, "So soft. It doesn't much magic power to summon them, some Celestial Wizards keep them as pets but very close companions."

Lucy smiled agreeing with her seeing as how she has one of her own.

Yukino discussed the contract with the creature before wanting to do something else, "Would you like a name?"

It nodded its head.

"Isn't it named Nikora?" Happy tilted his head.

"That's the name of its species." Brandish told them.

Yukino thought about it before she thought of the perfect name, "Come here, Nico."

Nico sprinted right at her nuzzling her chest happily, "Pun!"

"Nico? What kind of a name is that?" Natsu questioned.

Nico launched at Natsu poking him repeatedly with its nose making the pink haired mage cry out in pain, "Ow! Stop that!" it then pulled on his cheeks but stopped when Yukino pulled it away from him.

"Stop that, Nico! I'm sorry Natsu-sama, but I think you made him mad." Yukino apologized.

As if to prove her point Nico growled at him.

Brandish had a cute childish look on her face, "So cute~!" she swooned.

"I think Brandish has lost her mind." Happy whispered to Natsu.

"Would you like to be shrunk down to the point where you can easily be stomped on like an ant?" Brandish glared.

Happy hid behind Natsu, "I think she might be scarier than Erza."

Natsu shivered at the thought.

"Yukino, how would you feel about joining a team with us?" Brandish asked.

"A team?" Yukino questioned.

"Yes, with me, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy." Brandish smiled.

Yukino's eyes widened then she grinned, "I'd love to!"

"Cool! Cause I already picked out a job for us, even though the guy is a complete scumbag and Lucy won't let me burn down his house!" Natsu growled remembering how it asked for a blonde in a maid outfit.

"Try and I'll punish you, brat." Lucy threatened.

Yukino sweat-dropped, _'I hope the mission goes well…'_

* * *

After arriving in town they got some food before immediately heading over to the clients home.

"My names Kaby Melon pleased to meet you." he introduced.

"He said Melon." Happy drooled.

"Oh man, you have a tasty name." Natsu also drooled.

Lucy whacked them both upside the head, "Behave yourselves."

"Aye…" they groaned.

"Don't worry I get that a lot." Kaby chuckled.

"Well first things first," he started, "Allow me tell you about the job. Its pretty straight forward really, Duke has a book called Daybreak in his possession. I would like you to burn it for me."

"No prob," Natsu said, "Heh, I'll burn the whole place down if you want?"

"He likes fire." Happy said.

"What part of punishment do you not understand?" Lucy glared shutting them up.

Brandish sighed while Yukino sweat-dropped.

"I should also inform you that the reward has been raised to 2 million." He said.

Natsu and Happy's eyes bulged out of their head, "2 million?!"

Brandish narrowed her eyes and looked at Lucy who returned the gaze.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were aware that the amount had changed." Kaby said.

"2 million split five ways!" Natsu had steam coming out of his ears, "Wow! I stink at math but that's a lot!"

"Wait I got it!" Happy said, "I get 1 million, you get 1 million, and Lucy, Brandish, and Yukino get all the rest!"

"That sure sounds fair to me." Natsu grinned.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Excuse me, but why the sudden reward raise?" Yukino asked.

"Well…as it means that much to me. That book must be destroyed no matter the cost." He said clenching his fists.

Natsu's head caught on fire, "Oh yeah! I'm fired up now!" he said grabbing Lucy's hand, "Let's do this Lucy!"

Lucy sighed and allowed the boy to drag her hand with Brandish and Yukino following right after them.

Back in the mansion Kaby had his head down, "Daybreak, it must be burned. It cannot be allowed to exist any longer."

 **Duke Everlue's Residence**

The five arrived at Everlue's mansion looking up in awe at how big it was.

"So how are we getting in?" Happy wondered.

Lucy brought her hand up and snapped her fingers, next thing they knew they were inside the mansion.

"That was amazing, I didn't feel anything." Yukino said.

"As expected of Lucy." Brandish smiled looking around the mansion.

"I want to hurry up and get this mission over with." Lucy stated.

"Intruder alert!" four maids appeared out of nowhere.

Lucy sighed, "Brandish, deal with them."

"Right." Brandish charged at them taking them all out with simple kicks to the gut.

"Holy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I've never seen Brandish actually fight before!" Happy stared.

"Well now you have, let's go." Lucy said walking away to go to the library.

 **Library**

They were currently in the library trying to find the book and oddly enough the one how found it was Natsu.

"Yosh, I found it!" Natsu grinned.

"Good for you." Brandish took it away from him and tossed t over to Lucy who skimmed it quickly.

"Why's Lucy reading it?" Happy wondered.

"Because something doesn't feel right about this job Natsu-sama, Happy-sama." Yukino told them.

"What do you mean?" Natsu tilted his head.

"Think about it," Brandish spoke up, "Why suddenly raise the price to burn a simple book?"

"I must admit I find that suspicious Natsu-sama." Yukino agreed.

Natsu wasn't happy, "You mean to tell me that he set us up?!"

Lucy closed the book, "No, its quite the opposite really. We're leaving."

"Now why would you do that?" Duke Everlue appeared himself, "Looking to take Daybreak away from me are you?"

Lucy gave him a bored look, "Move out of the way and you'll stay in tact. I'm not in the mood."

"Your words don't frightened me! Now, come forth! Vanish brothers!" he yelled.

"You called upon us sir?" the bald one asked.

"Can you believe these little punks are from the Fairy Tail guild? Talk about a bunch or runts." The other man said.

"Southern Wolves, Mercenary guild." Brandish commented.

Lucy stood before them, "I will warn you once more. Move."

Both brothers recognized her instantly and shivered with fear, "T-That's…!"

"You've gotta be kidding me! Sorry sir, but we're out of here!" they bolted out the room.

Duke Everlue looked behind him, "Where are you fools going?!"

"Their simply doing what I asked, unlike you." Lucy stared at him making the man look back at her, but before he could do anything she grabbed him by the face slamming him into a wall knocking him out, "Oh, and I'll be taking that key as well. Your too weak to handle it." A black key appeared in her hand, "Yukino, here."

"Eh, uh, yes!" Yukino went over there immediately and took the key from Lucy putting it in her key pouch.

"Let's go, the authorities will be here soon to deal with him." Lucy walked away with the other following her.

"Lucy-sama's so strong…" Yukino gave Everlue's unconscious body a side-glance.

"That just goes to show you should never mess with her.' Brandish stated.

Natsu and Happy nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

After getting the book back to Kemu Zaleon son Kaby and explained that the book was a message to him they left the house and camped out for the night. Morning came quickly.

"Are you sure this is the quickest way to Magnolia Natsu-sama?" Yukino question walking through the swamp.

"Happy says this is the way, so we're going this way." Natsu stated.

"I see."

Brandish and Lucy rolled their eyes.

The bushes moved and Natsu instantly went on the attack leaving the girls and Happy to watch.

Two people came out of the bushes they were Natsu and Gray both boys were glaring at each other.

"Its Gray!" Happy said.

"Once again not wearing clothes." Lucy sighed.

Yukino covered her eyes again.

Brandish just stared not even bothered by it anymore.

"I was trying to find a bathroom." Gray said.

"Why would you strip down before you found one? And who the heck ever heard of a bathroom in the middle of a forest?" Natsu glared.

"I wanted some privacy I didn't expect an idiot to barge in." Gray glared back.

They got in each other's faces growling like a wild dogs.

Lucy whacked them both upside the head, "Enough."

"A-Aye…"

"Idiots." Brandish muttered.

Happy nodded.

After the two of them stopped their arguing they all sat down and decided to just relax.

"So your were on your way back from a job?" Yukino questioned.

Gray nodded, "Yeah there's a shortcut here through these woods that'll get you back to town in no time."

"See? My nose is never wrong." Happy puffed his chest out with pride.

"Then does that mean you also smelled Gray-sama?" Yukino asked.

"There are some things I'd rather not smell." Happy shuddered.

A tick mark appeared on Gray's head, "What'd you say?!"

Brandish smirked having agreed with that.

"I agree, so go on home and we'll smell ya later." Natsu grinned.

Gray got up, "Fine I will, and unless you want trouble you should to."

"Ah yes, Erza comes back today." Lucy said.

Both boys flinched.

"I finally get to meet Erza-sama!" Yukino smiled.

"Yep, she's also my best friend along with Mira," Brandish smiled, "We all used to spar together."

Natsu, Gray, and Happy paled remembering how they almost destroyed two towns during their little sparring lessons.

"I wonder what she's like?" Yukino wondered.

"Scary." Natsu, Gray, and Happy said.

"Wild animal." Gray shivered.

"A vile beast." Natsu shivered

"More like a full on monster!" Happy exclaimed.

Brandish rolled her eyes, "She's none of those things."

Lucy sensed they were being watched and snapped her fingers summoning five individuals from hiding, she made sure to bind them quickly, "What naughty brats you are."

They all stood up prepared for battle.

"Who are you?" Yukino demanded.

"Like we'd tell you!" one of them growled.

Lucy raised a brow and made his whole body glow green before he shouted in agonizing pain taking them all by surprise, "Well? feel like answering her now?"

"O-okay…" he wheezed, "We were just hungry and were planning on eating that blue cat.

"Eh?!"

Brandish and Natsu glared at them, "Oh? Is that so?"

Lucy sensed something was coming, "All of you stay behind me."

"What's wrong?" Gray wondered.

His questioned was answered when they saw what looked like a shadow of a hand go towards the five mages. One of them was shivering with fear and turned towards them, "Beware of Lullaby!" The shadow formed into a giant hand grabbing from underneath them and made them go underground disappearing in the process.

Lucy narrowed her eyes, "Lullaby…so its still around."

"Luce?" Natsu looked at her.

"We're going back to the guild. Now." She walked away.

 _"_ _And so, The newly formed Team Natsu discovered that fate was about to push them towards a dark encounter."_

* * *

Lucy was at her home and was currently down in the basement staring at the two light blue tubes that held two female figures within them, "It's time to wake up...Seilah Ω, Kyôka Ω."

The tubes shattered and both figures fell to the ground completely naked. The one with the visible white horns on her head opened her eyes first and they were a pale yellow with white hair, the other one with the pointy ears had long pale yellow hair and silver eyes. Both females looked up at Lucy and smiled at their creator.

"Good morning, you two." Lucy greeted warmly.

"Good morning, Lucy-sama." They said.

* * *

 **Memories From 400 years ago**

The Etherious female demons Seilah and Kyôka had just finished killing the humans from a nearby village out of sheer boredom. Seilah used her Curse ability to control the humans into killing each other, while Kyôka used her own Curse to enhance their sense of pain.

"This was quite boring, Kyôka-sama." Seilah stated.

"I agree, I figured slaughtering the insects would be at least a little enjoyable but this was disappointing so say the least. That woman could give us more entertainment than the humans." Kyôka stated.

"That woman…are you referring to Zeref-sama's teacher?" Seilah questioned.

"I am. None of our Curses have any effect on her, she's truly frightening." Kyôka shivered inwardly.

"Indeed, my Curse had no effect on her at all…she's dangerous." Seilah frowned.

"Am I now?"

Both demons looked around their surroundings but didn't find the source of the voice, they knew who it belonged to but they didn't see her. They were back-to-back looking around but still didn't see her, they didn't even sense her.

"Please be careful, Kyôka-sama," Seilah told the female demon, "Kyôka-sama?" she saw her shake visibly before she screamed.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Kyôka screamed in pain and agony before falling to the floor unconscious.

"Kyôka-sama!" Seilah tried to move but found she couldn't, "My body…won't move…" she soon found her whole body glowing green and she recognized it instantly, "No way…that's impossible…AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed in pain and agony before she too fell to the ground like Kyôka, before she lost consciousness she saw someone approach but the pain felt so great she closed her eyes and let the darkness take over.

Lucy approached the fallen Etherious demons, "Interesting…so it actually works. I reversed their Curses and wanted to see if it had any effect on them. Looks like I was right," She bent down, "That brat did say I could do as I pleased with them should I so desire, and I could use some helpers in the near future anyway."

* * *

Lucy brought them to her own personal laboratory, in the past the "original beings" used objects, animals, or people and made them into their eternal servants. Since she had no interest in using people, animals, or objects, maybe in the near future if he felt like it, she decided to use the brat's demons instead.

She had both female demons stripped down and restrained using her own personal restraints that were suited for demons. Both their arms and legs were covered with a black demons limbs that were suited for restraining demons of their caliber and since they were Etherious demons she used this specific one that one of the "original beings" left behind.

"Now then," she stood before an unconscious Seilah, "Before I do anything I need to silence her, the last thing I need is for the other one to wake up." She put two fingers on her chest and activated her curse reversing it so that the girl would be silent during the whole process, "That's done, now let's get started hall we?" both hands glowed a pale green and she pressed them on the demons stomach, as soon as it made contact Seilah started screaming and flailing around but since Lucy had reversed the girl's curse she was doing it silently and the restraints held her in place well so she couldn't break free. Lucy continued this for a total of 20 minutes before finally pulling out half if not nearly all of the girl's curse known as "Makuro (Macro)." It was dark purple curse energy that Lucy put down carefully, looking back she saw Seilah was breathing heavy with sweat pouring down her whole body. The process was indeed painful to the point where the animal and people would usually die but then again she's an Etherious demon so she shouldn't be surprised.

She moved over to Kyōka repeating the same process, like it did with Seilah it took 20 minutes for her to pull half of the curse out known as "Kyōka (Enhancement)." How ironic, her name is that of her curse. Not wasting anytime she picked up Seilah's curse and brought towards a tube tossing them both inside. Once that was done she injected her own magic inside the tubes overriding the curses until they turned a pale yellow and white color.

"So it worked, interesting." Lucy looked back at the female demons seeing them twitch with sweat on their bodies, the pain making them unable to open their eyes. Walking over to them she erased their memories of what happened, requiping their clothes back on then sent them somewhere far away from here, she didn't care where, she got what she needed so they were no longer needed here.

Lucy looked over at the tubes, "I wonder if the brats will start calling me mother like the Celestial Spirits do?" he chuckled finding the humor in that, "Only time will tell. Until then sleep well."

* * *

 **Next Time: Rarabai (Lullaby)!**


	11. Rarabai (Lullaby)!

For those of you who are confused about Seilah and Kyôka, Lucy took half of their Curse power and put some of her own magic in them. And the symbol you keep seeing Ω, it mean "Omega," meaning that they are the light versions of Seilah and Kyôka. Hopefully that explains everything. Also, Lucy is able to create Etherious Gods, just like how Zeref is able to create Etherious Demons.

* * *

Lucy was upstairs waiting for the two of them to finish changing before she headed off to the guild along with Brandish. The two of them have been asleep for over 400 years, normally it wouldn't take that long but since she had used Etherious demon curses instead of magic or energy it had taken a lot longer. She was still impressed it worked; but then again she wasn't one complain about slow progress because it paid off.

"We're done changing, Lucy-sama." The blonde turned her head around and saw the two of them dressed up in the clothes she had made for them.

Seilah Ω had a white band which separates her hair, framing her bangs from her hair below the band. Worn upon her forehead is a small pale yellow circular symbol with a small dot on the inside and surrounded by several dots around the top. Tied around her neck is a small white-colored strap. Her attire consists of a very revealing pale yellow-colored leopard-printed kimono, bearing the decorative marks on her shoulders. The kimono is wrapped around her torso with a thick, decorative yellow ribbon that ties behind her back, and her outfit is complemented by pale yellow thigh-high socks that reveal her heels and toes.

Kyôka Ω was wearing a white skintight suit that further emphasizes her chest, reveals her thighs and partially exposes her buttocks. Her shoulders and arms are concealed by a long, white striped jacket with flaring sleeves, a four-way split tail back and a tall and gaping collar that completely conceals her neck. Said sleeves cover most of her hands, which take the form of sharp and silver scaly talons, whilst a thick pair of bands wrap around the woman's thighs, stopping where a similar set of bird-like feet begin.

Lucy had memorized the clothes from when she took Seilah and Kyôka to create these two, speaking of which they have the ability to use both Curse and Magic. Seilah Ω can use Transformation and Take-Over magic, while, Kyôka Ω can use Requip to change her claws and clothes similar to Erza. The blonde stood up with a smile, "Those clothes really suit you, now don't they?"

Seilah Ω smiled cheerfully, "Thank you, Lucy-sama."

"Yes thank you, Lucy-sama." Kyôka Ω smiled herself.

"Well? How does it feel to finally be awake?" Lucy asked.

"It feels great! I can feel so much magic all around me!" Seilah Ω smiled cheerfully.

Kyôka Ω rolled her eyes, "Obviously, but I must admit that I feel really good right now. We've been asleep for so long that it feels nice to stretch our legs."

"I see."

"So what would you like for us to do today, Lucy-sama?" Seilah Ω asked eagerly.

"One of the brats demons is about to cause havoc, you two are going to come with me to destroy it." Lucy told them.

Both girls smirked eagerly, "We get to test our abilities against one of Zeref's Etherious demons? I'm getting all excited." Seilah Ω smirked.

Kyôka Ω felt a smirk come to her lips as well, "I agree, I find myself eager to rip it apart with my bare hands."

Lucy sighed, "Be at ease you two, first things first, we're going to the guild where you will meet your new family."

"Family?! We have more siblings?!" Seilah Ω's eyes lit up with excitement.

Kyôka Ω rolled her eyes, "What a spas my sister is."

Seilah Ω pouted at her.

Lucy chuckled, these two will fit in with Fairy Tail very well, "Come you two, let me introduce you to Brandish. She's upstairs."

"Yay!" Seilah Ω smiled cheerfully.

Kyôka Ω sighed while Lucy chuckled.

Let's just say when Brandish met the two of them she like them instantly, even though they were used from material of the two Etherious demons Seilah and Kyôka they weren't Etherious demons at all. They were in a way part of the God Race just like Zeref's demons were part of the Demon (Etherious) Race. If these two went up against their demon counterparts it would definitely be an interesting battle to say the least, if there was anything left that is.

* * *

Lucy, Brandish, Seilah Ω, and Kyôka Ω arrived at the guild, the two females getting odd looks from the rest of the guild curious about their appearance.

"Good morning, Lucy-nee!" Lisanna greeted.

"Lisanna, good morning." Lucy greeted.

Brandish went over by Mira and greeted her, "Mira, good morning."

"Good morning, Brandy." Mira smiled, "Do you know who those two are?"

The girl nodded, "Their Lucy's creations."

"Eh? Creations? Lucy-nee can create people?" Mira gasped.

"That's so MAN!" Elfman bellowed.

"She's a girl Elf-nii-chan." Lisanna sighed.

Lucy approached, "You could say that, they aren't exactly human but their good at what they do."

 _'_ _Which is demon hunting.'_ Brandish thought.

"Their names are Seilah Ω and Kyôka Ω. They may be my creations but they are very much alive." Lucy stated.

Seilah Ω came over and smiled at Mira, "Wow, your Take-Over magic is amazing!"

Mira blinked in surprise, "You can tell?"

She nodded, "It's really cool!"

Kyôka Ω came over, "Give the girl some space I know you're excited but that's taking it too far."

Seilah Ω pouted, "Fine."

Lisanna giggled, "They act just like siblings."

"That's because they are siblings, they believe themselves to be just that." Lucy stated.

"Luce!" Natsu came over with a huge grin on his face, "We're about to go on a job!"

Lucy saw Yukino right behind him, "Just the two of you?"

"Not just us, you and Brandish are coming with us!" Natsu stated.

"What makes you think I don't plans of my own you brat." Lucy flicked his forehead.

"But you have to come Luce, its no fun without you." Happy smiled.

"Hmph, do whatever you want," Lucy told them, "I take it your going as well Yukino?"

"Yes, Lucy-sama." Yukino smiled.

"If Yukino's going then I'll go." Brandish proclaimed.

"Looks like its been decided!" Mira smiled.

"Since Makarov's not here, I take it he went to a conference then?" Lucy inquired.

"Yep." Lisanna nodded.

"Hmph." Lucy said.

"Come on Lucy, let's go on a job." Natsu pestered.

"I heard you the first time you brat." Lucy sighed.

Seilah Ω giggled while Kyôka Ω shook her head in exasperation.

"Besides Yukino's coming with us anyway, so it's already been decided." Natsu grinned.

"Aye sir!" Happy smiled.

Yukino smiled weakly.

"Hey Yukino, I wouldn't stay with those losers if I were you. You'll get plenty of offers from other teams." Gray said.

"Your clothes Gray." Cana said.

"Gah!" he yelled.

"Jerk." Natsu mumbled.

Gray got in his face and glared, "Did you just call me a jerk, dragon boy?"

"And what if I did what are you gonna do about it?" Natsu glared right back.

"You mouth breather!" Gray yelled.

"At least I'm not a coward." Natsu yelled back.

"These brats are giving me a headache already." Lucy sighed.

"That's just how they are." Brandish stated.

Yukino looked on nervously.

Before they could do anything else someone came into the guild bursting the doors open, "I've got bad news! It's Erza! She's on her way here!" he yelled.

Everyone had a different reaction from terrified to horrified or just plain scared out of his or her minds at the mention of Erza.

Natsu and Gray were paralyzed with fear of course.

Yukino looked on in confusion, "Why is everyone acting so afraid of Erza-sama?"

Brandish snorted, "Because of her personality."

"Eh?" she along with everyone else heard footsteps slowly approaching the guild.

"That's gotta be her." Laki said.

"Those sound like her footsteps…" Wakaba said.

"Even the air's gone completely still." Macao commented.

The sound of metal and boots echoed through the guild signaling the persons approach to the guild. From the bright light a woman's shadowed figure appeared and approached the guildhall. It was woman with long red hair, wearing armor with a blue skirt, and black boots. She slammed what looked like a monster horn on the ground setting it next to her.

"I have returned. Where is Master Makarov?" Erza asked.

"Welcome back Erza. The master's at a conference right now." Mira told her.

Erza nodded in understanding, "I see."

"So um, what's that humongous thing you've got there?" someone asked.

"Hm? It's the horn of the monster that I defeated. The locals were so thankful they decorated it and gave to me as a souvenir. Do you have a problem with it?" She glared.

"No not at all!" they all squeaked in fear.

Cana had beer barrel in her hand, "I bet she's heard about what happened at Mt. Hakobe."

Macao began to sweat, "You think so? Oh man I'm a goner."

Lucy sighed, "Honestly, did she have to drag that thing here in the guild?"

"That's Erza for ya!" Happy said.

"I'm tired of hearing that." Carla said having appeared next to him.

Wendy smiled nervously having appeared next to Lucy the moment Erza arrived.

"Now listen up!" she turned to them, "While I was on the road I heard a few things! Word is Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late! Master Makarov may not care but I most certainly do!"

"Cana, you need to start controlling your drinking!" Cana stopped drinking the barrel and gulped.

"Vijeeter please take the dancing outside!" he froze mid step.

"Wakaba get rid of that filthy habit!" the man took the cigar out his mouth.

"Nab. I suspected I would find you dawdling in front of the request board, just pick a job!" he gulped.

"Macao!" said man flinched.

Erza looked at him for a few seconds then sighed.

 _"_ _Please just say something!"_ he yelled inwardly.

"I don't even know where to begin with you," she said shaking her head in disappointment, "You cause so much trouble, I've almost given up."

Yukino couldn't help but feel a little intimidated, "She is certainly…frightening."

Kyôka Ω stared at Erza, "She'd make an interesting opponent."

Seilah Ω giggled.

Erza looked over and saw Lucy and bowed, "It's nice to see you again Anue."

"You as well Erza." Lucy greeted.

"Eh? Anue?" Yukino was confused.

"Erza calls Lucy that all the time, it's the respectful way to say older sister." Mira smiled.

"Oh."

Erza smiled at Brandish, "It's good to see you as well, Brandy."

"Likewise, Erzy." Brandish smiled back.

Yukino looked at Mira again, "Nicknames."

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" she asked.

"Aye!" Happy said pointing to them.

Both boys had their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders having petrified smiles on their faces.

"Oh hey there Erza! We're just hanging out like good friends tend to do." Gray said nervously.

"Aye!" Natsu squeaked.

Yukino sweat-dropped, "I take it Natsu-sama did something to upset her?"

Happy nodded.

Erza nodded in approval, "That's great. I'm quite pleased to see the two of you getting along so well. However, its natural for even the best of friends to lock horns every now and again."

"I don't know if we're the best of friends…" Gray mumbled.

"Aye…" Natsu mumbled.

Mira smiled, "Natsu's acting like this because he's scared. A few years ago he challenged Erza to a fight and she beat him up pretty bad."

"I see." Yukino said.

"After that she found Gray walking around naked, so she decided to beat him up too." Macao smiled.

"That's…understandable." Yukino agreed.

"Natsu, Gray I need you to do me a favor," Erza asked out of the blue, "Anue and Brandish will be coming as well."

Lucy and Brandish didn't seem to care.

"Huh?" The two boys said.

"While traveling I overheard something that has me worried," she started, "Normally I would consult with the master before acting but he's not here and this is a matter of upmost urgency. I could really use your help." She asked.

Everyone gasped. Fairy Tail's Titania asking not only Natsu and Gray, but Lucy and Brandish for help as well?

"Well meet at the train station tomorrow morning." She informed them.

The two boys glared at each other.

 _'_ _Me and Natsu?'_ Gray thought.

 _'_ _On the same team?'_ Natsu thought.

"Erza, Yukino will come as well," Lucy stated, "Also, these two will come as well." she gestured towards Kyôka Ω and Seilah Ω.

Brandish nodded, "Yukino is very strong."

"I understand, Anue." Erza nodded.

Mira smiled, "Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Brandish, and Yukino all working together?"

"This could be the most powerful team Fairy Tail's ever seen!" Lisanna cheered.

 **Magnolia Station**

"Raaargh! I hate this teaming up with you is the worst idea ever!" Natsu yelled.

"Yeah tell me about it! Erza made a huge mistake asking a loser like you to come along." Gray yelled back.

"Fine then why don't you just take care of it yourself?! I don't wanna go anyway!" Natsu growled.

"Sounds like a plan to me then I'll get to watch her beat you senseless." Gray glared.

Lucy had enough of their nonsense and whacked them both upside the head, "Shut up, brats."

"Aye…" they rubbed their heads.

"Lucy-sama sure knows how to put them in line." Yukino observed.

"Of course she does," Brandish said, "She's been hitting them upside the head with her book for years now."

"Aye." Happy nodded.

Seilah Ω giggled, "Humans sure are interesting, aren't they?"

"Indeed they are." Kyôka Ω agreed.

"In any case, Erza-sama sure is late." Yukino said absentmindedly.

"She'll be here soon." Brandish said with a wave of her hand.

"Sorry I'm late have you been waiting long?" Erza apologized.

"Ah, Erza-sama! We haven't been waiting long at…all…" Yukino trailed off seeing the red head had packed a lot.

"Oh wow look at all that luggage!" Happy said.

"I'm not even surprised." Brandish shook her head.

"I find her common sense to be questionable." Kyôka Ω sighed.

"I think its fun." Seilah Ω smiled.

"Its time to go good buddy!" Gray said with his arm around Natsu.

"Aye!" Natsu replied.

"Enough of that." Lucy rubbed her temples.

"Good. I really love seeing the two of you getting along." Erza smiled then looked at Yukino, "Your names Yukino right?" she asked.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you Erza-sama," Yukino bowed, "I hope you don't mind my intruding."

"No at all the more the merrier, wait you're the girl I've heard about. You use the same magic as Anue, It'll be good to have a wizard like you on board. Thanks for your help." Erza said.

"Thank you."

"Hey Erza, I'll come with you but under one condition." Natsu grinned.

"Shut up." Gray hissed with a whisper.

"Oh? Lets hear it then?" she said.

"Kay, I wanna rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail." He smirked.

"What's wring with you? You've got some kind of death wish?" Gray questioned his sanity.

"I'm a lot stronger then what I was last time. This time it'll be way different, because I'm gonna beat you." he grinned.

Erza smirked, "Yes, I can tell you've improved. As to whether or not you can beat me I suppose we'll have to see. I accept your challenge."

"Oh yeah! I'm fired up!" he roared.

"That brat will never learn." Lucy stated.

"Yep." Brandish agreed.

* * *

Natsu passed out with his head on Lucy's lap as soon as the train started moving.

"I swear your totally pathetic Natsu. One minute your picking a fight then the next your like this." Gray staring at the view outside the window.

"He fell asleep as soon as the train started moving, I thought he got motion sickness." Yukino looked at Brandish.

"He does but he falls asleep on Lucy whenever they travel together on a mission." Brandish told her.

Happy snickered, "He liiiikkkkeess her."

Brandish smirked.

"Hey Erza, I think it's about time you started filling us in. I mean what kind of mission are we going on here?" Gray questioned.

"Hmph, its about Lullaby." Lucy stated.

They all looked at her, but Erza smiled, "As expected of Anue."

"Lullaby…" Yukino repeated.

"What is Lullaby anyway?" Gray questioned.

"Lullaby is an Etherious demon from the Zerefu Sho (Book of Zeref) and a Seikatsu Mahō (Living Magic Spell). It uses Noroi no Mahō (Curse Magic) known as Mass Murder Curse Magic, when played in its flute form it will release a sound that kills anything within the vicinity except the user who is playing it. It takes on the appearance of a flute but that's not its true form," Lucy sighed, "I heard it was sealed so I just ignored it, but now some fool has awakened it and now here we are."

Yukino gasped, "Mass Murder…?"

"Erza, explain the mission." Lucy said.

"Yes ma'am," Erza nodded, "I have reason to believe the dark guild Eisenwald is planning something big. I'm not sure what exactly but it has to do with Lullaby." She explained.

Brandish sighed, "These idiots probably don't even realize it's an actual demon they have in their possession, do they?"

"Most likely no, there are some things that humans shouldn't mess with." Kyôka Ω sighed.

"That's right." Seilah Ω agreed.

"So your saying its possible that whoever dragged off those wizards is part of the Eisenwald guild?" Gray questioned.

"It's only a hypothesis, but yes. I'm assuming they did that because they don't want their plans getting found out." Erza stated.

"Do you have a guess as to what their plans are, Erza-sama?" Yukino asked.

"Let me start from the beginning. Just the other day I was heading home after just completing a job. I stopped by a pub in Onibus a gathering spot for local wizards." She started, "While I was there I overheard four individuals talking about how they finally found the magic object but couldn't do anything because it was sealed. One of these men Kageyama proclaimed that he'd have Lullaby brought to Erigor in three days."

"What a fool." Lucy stated.

"A stupid fool." Brandish added.

"You two are merciless you know that?" Gray sweat-dropped.

Lucy raised a brow, "Your point?"

"Ah, nothing." Gray stammered.

"I can't believe I was such a fool that day," Erza continued, "I didn't recognize his name. Erigor the ACE of Eisenwald he only accepts assassination requests, which is why he named Erigor the reaper."

"Hoh? That's a name I haven't heard in awhile." Brandish said.

"You know who that is, Brandish-sama?" Yukino questioned.

"Erigor is Eisenwald's ACE and their strongest member, he carries around a scythe proclaiming to be a reaper," Brandish soon got a dark look in her eye, "I want to fight him and tear him down."

Happy shivered, "Scary!"

"When the council outlawed assassination requests Eisenwald decided that money was more important than the councils rules. As a result they were kicked out of their wizards league six years ago, but that didn't stop them they've disobeyed orders and remained active to this day." Erza explained.

Seilah Ω has a sweet smile on her face reminding Gray of Mira, "So basically…their a bunch of bad boys that need to be punished?"

Erza nodded, "That's right," she clenched her fist, "How could I have been so careless? If I could have recognized Erigor's name that day I could have pulverized them! I could have forced them to reveal their scheme to me!"

Kyôka Ω was eager to take them down, "Take this mission seriously, sister."

She merely giggled in response.

"So if I got this, Eisenwald's planning to do something with this Lullaby and you wanna stop them. Because after what you've overheard, your sure its gonna be something bad." Gray theorized.

"That's correct. And I'm not foolish enough to believe that I can take on an entire magical guild all by myself. That's why I asked you and Natsu for your help. We're storming the Eisenwald guild." Erza aid.

"Sounds like fun to me." Gray smirked.

"I could use some new toys to play with." Brandish said.

"Something feels wrong about what your saying." Yukino said nervously.

"These brats need to be punished." Lucy stated.

"Punishment time." Seilah Ω

"Aye!" Happy smiled.

Kyôka Ω sighed.

"Um, Erza-sama? If you don't mind me asking, what sort of magic do you practice?" Yukino asked.

"That's a good question." Erza said.

"Erza's magic is really pretty! She makes her enemies bleed! A lot!" Happy said.

"Um…" Yukino felt a little uncomfortable.

"Personally, I think Gray's magic is much more beautiful than mine." Erza said.

"Oh like this?" Gray made an ice-make pose and created the Fairy Tail emblem out of ice, "I use Kōri no Mahō (Ice Magic)."

"Pretty…Oh, that's why you and Natsu-sama don't get along. Your ice and he's fire." Yukino theorized.

"I've never thought about like that." Erza commented.

Gray shrugged, "Nah, I just hate his guts."

"What about you Brandish-sama?" Yukino asked.

"I use Command T, it's magic that allows me to manipulate the mass of any object or people if I want." Brandish told her.

"That's what you did to those men back at the port when we first met." Yukino remembered.

"Aye, Brandish used to shrink dark mages in the past and would make them do her bidding." Happy said.

Yukino had no words for that.

Brandish pouted, "But Lucy wouldn't let me keep them."

"Obviously." Lucy deadpanned.

Once again, Yukino had no words.

Lucy got up from her seat carefully not arouse the sleeping dragon slayer, "I'll be back in a moment." She left her seat and headed elsewhere.

* * *

Lucy was walking down the isles until she spotted the man that was carrying Lullaby. She could sense him easily, he had black spiky hair and had the demon tucked into his breast pocket. As soon as they walked past each other she spoke, "What fools you are…possessing something you have no right to touch." She left him standing there speechless.

"What the…how did she?" he wondered fearfully, "Crap! I've gotta take her out!" he followed her but could no longer see her, "Damn it! Erigor's gonna kill me!"

* * *

Once Lucy returned they got off the train, but Lucy had to whack Natsu upside the head to get him to wake up. As soon as he was conscious they departed off the train and stood in front of a green vehicle.

Lucy was talking with Erza telling her she encountered the mage she mentioned earlier, "Are you sure Anue?"

"I am. We need to head off and end this quickly." Lucy told her.

"Understood." Erza said getting on the magic vehicle. Lucy was inside the car sitting next to Natsu, the pink haired mage immediately put his head down on her lap, Brandish was sitting Yukino's right side, Yukino was sitting next to Gray, Seilah Ω was outside sitting next to Erza, and Kyôka Ω was sitting on the left side of Gray. Seilah Ω hooked up the thing to her wrist and they sped off prompting everyone to stay steady.

Erza was impressed, "This is impressive!"

"Thanks for the compliment." Seilah Ω winked.

Lucy was looking outside the window, _'You brat, these demons of yours are starting to give me a headache.'_

 **Kunugi Station**

The gang saw the people outside the station giving description about a man wielding a scythe that took the train along with his men.

"So they decided to steal a train did they? It sounds so cliché." Brandish stared.

"I agree. But the train is quite fast." Erza commented.

"Then I guess its up to us to figure out where those Eisenwald guys are going in such a big hurry and why." Gray commented.

Yukino looked away nervously, "Um, Gray-sama? Your naked."

"Am I?" he questioned looking down noticing he was only in his boxers.

"Seilah Ω keep on driving, there's nothing we can do here." Lucy told her.

"Understood." She drove the car again.

* * *

Erigor swung his scythe down nearly cutting Kageyama who ducked just in time and looked at the man with fear.

"Let me get this straight, you allowed someone to see Lullaby and then let that person get away? Is that true?" Erigor questioned.

"But its not like she knows anything about our plans sir! I mean even if she did there's no way she'd be able to stop us right? So the plan can still continue!" Kageyama told the man.

Erigor glared then slammed his scythe down right in front of Kageyama, "We can't afford to take any chances. Fortunately we have a strategy in place."

"Right, you mean the thing in Oshibana station." Kageyama smirked.

"We can't have anyone sniffing around where they're not wanted. Its up to you men to get rid anyone who gets in our way." Erigor commanded.

"Yes sir!" they all said.

* * *

When the others arrived at Oshibana Station they noticed there was a commotion going on. There were security men all over the place.

Erza grabbed the man's shoulder, "Excuse me, what's going on?!"

The man looked at her, "Why would I tell you lady?"

She then head-butted him and went on to the next person, "What's going on?!" she asked again.

The man was too slow to speak so she proceeded to head butt him too.

Yukino was staring in disbelief, "Is that really necessary…?"

"Erza just has no use for those who don't answer her right away." Brandish stated.

"Erza's got her own way of getting things done." Gray commented.

"Where are your clothes?" Brandish sighed.

Seilah Ω was impressed, "Impressive ability to lose your clothes without you noticing yourself."

"There is nothing impressive about it, if anything it's shameful." Kyôka Ω stated with her arms crossed.

"Damn stripper." Natsu muttered standing next to Lucy.

"Aye." Happy sighed.

"Brat." Lucy simply said.

Erza came up to them, "The Eisenwald guilds inside, lets go!"

Gray nodded, "Right."

They ran inside the station not wanting to waste any time.

"The small army unit stormed in earlier but they have yet to return." Erza informed them, "I'm guessing that they've been caught in battle with Eisenwald forces."

"Um, Erza-sama…? I think we just found them." Yukino said slowly.

Right before them were the bodies of the soldiers all on the floor unmoving.

"They got wiped out!" Happy said looking at the defeated soldiers.

Erza nodded, "They were up against an entire guild of wizards. These men didn't stand a chance."

Lucy walked up to them, "These men are dead."

"What?!" Yukino gasped.

Brandish narrowed her eyes, "Scum."

Natsu clenched his fists in anger.

"Let's go brats. They're up ahead waiting for us." Lucy stated.

"Right." Erza nodded.

They moved on and sure enough like Lucy said Erigor and his gang were waiting for them.

"Welcome! Step into our parlor Fairy Tail flies!" Erigor announced.

Erigor and a bunch of his men waiting for them all with smirks on their faces.

Erza glared at the man, "You fiend! I take it you are Erigor?!"

He simply laughed as though it was nothing but a game.

Kageyama noticed Lucy and glared, "Hey you! Its your fault that I got in trouble with Erigor."

"Be silent brat." Lucy told him.

"What'd you say?!" Kageyama growled.

Seilah Ω gave him a cold glare making him shiver, "You will be silent you feeble minded fool."

Kageyama found himself unable to speak due to fear.

"Hmph. Fool." Kyôka Ω said.

"We're not threatened by any of you tell me what your planning to do with Lullaby!" Erza demanded.

Erigor grinned, "Oh? So you haven't heard yet?" he asked levitating in the air, "What do all train stations have?"

"He's using Wind Magic!" Happy said.

"He also uses Storm Magic." Lucy informed.

Erigor narrowed his eyes at her before landing on the broadcasting system gaining Erza's attention.

"You plan to broadcast the Lullaby song?" Erza questioned.

Erigor regained his composure and laughed, "Thousands of nosy onlookers have flocked to this station to get a glimpse of the action. Who knows? If I raise the volume enough I may be able to extinguish the entire city with my melody of death!"

"What reason do you have to commit such a heinous crime against the innocent people of this town?!" Erza yelled.

"This is a cleansing of all the fools out there who failed to appreciate the rights they hold so dear. Who remain willfully ignorant to plight of those who have had their rights stripped away. They've committed the sin of turning a blind eye to the world's injustice." Therefore, the reaper has come to punish them!" he declared.

"Killing innocent people will never help you get your rights back! All your going to do is make things worse!" Yukino told him.

"At this point we've given up trying to regain our rights! We want power then we'll be able to wash away the sins of the past and take control of what happens in the future!" Erigor said.

"In the end a fool will always remain a fool." Lucy stated.

Kageyama crouched down with his hand on the ground, "We're rolling in a new age of darkness. Course by the time it gets here you flies will be long gone!" he sent four shadows at Lucy who merely looked at him as though he was an idiot.

"Disuperu (Dispel)." Lucy said.

The shadows that were coming at her disappeared instantly much to Kageyama's shock.

"What the hell?! She erased my spell?!" Kageyama exclaimed.

"I'd say we just get this over with." Lucy sighed.

"I'm game for that." Brandish said.

Yukino brought out a black key, "I'm ready!"

Natsu grinned cracking his knuckles, "Looks like we've got plenty of guys to fight!"

Erigor smirked, _'Heh, you Fairy Tail flies flew right into my trap. But I will not rest until they have heard Lullaby's melody of death. Then we'll finally have revenge against those who have wronged us.'_ He thought, "I leave them to you! Show them the terror of the dark guild Eisenwald!" Erigor said levitating in the air then disappearing.

"He disappeared!" Happy yelled.

"Ignore him for now Happy, we'll deal with him later." Lucy said.

"Natsu, Gray go! I need you to stop him!" Erza ordered.

"Hm?" Gray questioned.

"If the two of you work together not even Erigor the reaper can defeat you. I'm leaving him in your hands." She told them.

Both boys glared at each other.

"What did I say?!" she yelled.

"Aye!" they squeaked then ran away.

"They ran off!" one guy said.

"They're going after Erigor!" another guy said.

"I got it!" one guy said using black string to propel himself up.

"I, the great Rayule will take them down!" Rayule said.

"I'm coming with you!" Kageyama said being carried away by his shadow.

"We'll catch up with them once we've finished off the rest of the men here okay?" Erza said.

"Understood." Yukino said.

"Let's get this over with." Brandish said in a bored tone of voice.

Seilah Ω smiled, "Punishment time?"

Kyôka Ω smirked, "Punishment time."

"Mama always told me not to hit a girl, but I can make an exception." One guy grinned.

The other cracked his knuckles, "I'm sorry ladies, but your not gonna be as cute when we're done with ya."

"You fools need to be put in your place." Lucy stated.

"I agree," Erza stuck her hand out and a red magic circle appeared allowing her to summon a sword out of nowhere, "If you insult the Fairy Tail guild again in my presence. I swear none of you will live to see tomorrow!"

"We're not scared of you lady we've got tons of magic swordsmen in Eisenwald!" they all charged at her with weapons in her hand.

Erza took them all down with one strike breaking their swords in the process. This time she charged at them and took down more of them.

"I'll show you!" the rest started firing light magic at her.

She jumped in the air and requiped a spear this time striking them down like they were nothing. Then she requiped two twin swords and kept striking them.

"It turned into twin swords!" the fat one said.

"I've never seen anybody be able to requip as fast as this chick." The other said.

"She's in top form." Kyôka Ω complimented.

Happy nodded, "Erza's just getting warmed up."

The fat one froze, "Erza…?"

"Go after the others!" one guy yelled.

Yukino pointed her black key at them, "Gate of The Hunting Dogs, I open thee, Canis Venatici!" a black magic circle appeared and out came five handsome tanned men.

"You summoned us Yukino-sama?" the dark haired one said.

"Ye, please help us take these men down." Yukino asked.

"Understood they all said in unison before charging at some of the men using hand to hand combat, Yukino didn't want to be left out so she got in a few good hits herself.

"My turn now," Brandish brought out her dagger making it grow to the size of a sword before she came at the men taking them down like they were nothing.

"Take them down." Lucy ordered Seilah Ω and Kyôka Ω.

"Yes ma'am." The smirked.

Seilah Ω and Kyôka Ω charged at the men not seeing a reason to waster their abilities on them at all. Both females sent kicks and punches at them taking them all down easily.

Lucy snapped her fingers seeing some of the men come at her making them fall to the ground.

"What?!"

"I can't move!"

"I prevented your movement using Gravity Magic. You will not move." Lucy added more pressure knocking them all out.

Erza looked back and smiled at Yukino, "Very impressive Yukino."

Yukino kicked one of the Eisenwald men in the gut sending him away from her, "Thank you for the compliment Erza-sama."

Erza looked back and glared at her opponents, "Still so many. I thought we took care of most of them. Annoying, but I'll wipe them out!" a red magic circle appeared below her and she started glowing.

"Whoa, her armors disappearing!" on guy yelled.

"Most magic swordsmen only have the ability to swap their weapons, but Erza's able to swap her armor for wizarding armor that enhances her abilities. It's a talent that only she possesses, that's what makes her magic special. A technique called…Za Naito (The Knight)!" Happy explained.

Erza had finished requiping, "Tenrin no Yoroi (Heaven's Wheel Armor)." The upper part of this armor only consists of a small breastplate that is composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal flower on the front which extends along her hips. Her biceps are covered by metal straps and her very large plated gauntlets sport feather-shaped plates at the edges. Her waist is circled by large, decorated plates reminiscent of feathers that lie on a long skirt. She wears a pair of plated boots which is partially hidden under her skirt, each sporting metal ornaments shaped like wings. Erza also wears a neck guard made of feather-like plates and a tiara with prominent metal wings. The armor also sports two pairs of large metal wings which adorn Erza's back, composed of metal feathers which get longer and larger at the edges.

"Now, dance my swords!" a wheel of swords surrounded her.

"I knew it! It has to be her!" the fat one said.

"Tenrin Sākuru Sōdo (Circle Sword)!" Erza sent her swords at them in a disc formation striking them all down.

"Alright! Your dealing with me now!" one of them yelled charging right at her.

"Don't do it Byard! Do you have any idea who that woman is?!" the fat one yelled.

Erza took him down easily without having to move from her spot. He fell right behind her unconscious.

"She's Queen of the Fairies! Titania Erza!" the fat one yelled, "The other one is Country Demolisher Brandish! And the blonde one…is The 1st Wizard Saint Celestial Being Lucy!"

Erza changed back into her normal armor and the rest of the girls stood tall having defeated all of their opponents.

"Forget this I'm outta here!" the fat guy yelled running away.

"Awww, he ran away~" Seilah Ω pouted.

"So it would seem." Kyôka Ω said.

"I would imagine he's gone to look for Erigor. Yukino you should go after him." Erza suggested.

Yukino nodded and turned to her celestial spirit, "Canis Venatici, canine form."

The five men soon transformed into their canine forms.

"That's so cool!" Happy complimented.

"Let's go!" Yukino told the canines running after the men with Brandish and Happy following after her.

Lucy and her two creations walked away, "Where are you going, Anue?"

"Scouting." She simply said disappearing making Erza smile.

"As expected of you." Erza stated.

* * *

"I can't believe she's making us work together. What was she thinking?" Gray complained.

"Obviously she wasn't thinking. Everybody knows that fire and ice don't mix just like Lucy said." Natsu replied.

"Yeah! And why does she always have to be so freaking bossy?!" Gray asked.

"She should ask us to do stuff instead of ordering us around!" Natsu stated.

"I don't need your help! I can handle Erigor all by myself!" they yelled the got in each others faces, "Are you copying me?!" looking away from each other they saw two signs one going left and one going right.

"Which way do we go?" Natsu questioned.

"I guess we'll have to split up." Gray said.

They turned away from each other.

"Natsu we're up against an evil freak who's getting ready to unleash a deadly spell," Gray turned his head to the side and grinned, "If you find him give him a thrashing."

Natsu grinned back, "You don't have to worry about that. I've gotta bone to pick with that jerk for messing with Fairy Tail. I'm gonna burn 'em to a crisp."

They chuckled then turned away from each other again crossing their arms.

"Don't die on me." Gray mumbled.

"Huh?" Natsu questioned.

"Nothing. Later loser." Gray said as he ran off leaving Natsu confused.

* * *

Gray ran down the hall way and spotted a speaker, "So that's it. Erigor's gonna play the Lullaby through the speaker system." He walked a little further then spotted the broadcast studio.

He kicked the door open breaking it in half, "There's nobody here?" he walked inside and looked around, "Maybe I was wrong about him broadcasting it over the stations PA."

He sensed someone in the same room as him and jumped out of the away just in time.

"That was a pretty good guess pal, but our plan isn't as obvious as you might think." Rayule said.

Gray grinned, "So why don't you tell me what the plan is and you won't get hurt?"

"What's going on?" someone asked.

"There's someone on the balcony." The person responded.

Erza brought the microphone up to her mouth; "If you value your lives you will leave this place at once! This stations been taken over by evil wizards! They are threatening to broadcast a deadly spell over the loud speakers that will everyone here! I beg you run as far as you can!"

The crowd began to panic and runaway just like she told them to. Just then the conductor showed up.

"Hey lady! Why would you make everyone panic like that?!" he yelled.

"I would rather that then watch all of these people die. In fact you gentlemen need to evacuate as well." He ordered.

She looked back at the retreating citizens, "Now that I've cleared everyone from the train station I wonder what Erigor's next move will be." She looked and saw a giant vortex surrounding the building and gasped.

"Its some kind of wind barrier!" she yelled.

* * *

Lucy and her two creations were outside, "Hmmm? How interesting, what do you think Lucy-sama?" Kyôka Ω asked.

The blonde stared at the wind wall, "What an eyesore, and the fool hadn't even noticed us at all."

Seilah Ω noticed Erza got pushed into the wind wall, "Oh, she got pushed in. I don't think she can leave."

"No she can't," Lucy summoned a golden key, "Looks like you'll be helping them…Virgo." The key glowed in response.

* * *

Rayule sent black strings at Gray who dodged.

"There's no escaping from my element!" Rayule said.

Gray slammed a fist into the palm of his hand and did an ice-make pose, "Ice-Make: Shield!" he created shield made up of ice blocked the incoming string.

"This punk uses ice magic?" Rayule said in surprise.

"Ice-Make: Knuckle!" Gray said creating five ice fists that came out of the ground and punched Rayule sending him flying through the air and hitting the ground hard.

"This is your last chance to tell me what your planning. Your not gonna broadcast the Lullaby song over the PA system?" Gray warned.

Rayule laughed, "Erigor's magic sealing barrier should be activated by now."

"Erigor's what?" Gray questioned.

"He's created a wind barrier that will keep you insects from escaping." He explained.

Gray slammed him against the wall, "Why don't I get straight to the point buddy! Tell me what the plan is or else!" he growled.

"We knew you pests would cause problems so we lured you here and trapped you. The only reason we took over this station is to block traffic to the final stop. We didn't want any trains getting into clover station." Rayule explained.

"Yeah? Why?" Gray questioned.

"Cause that's where it's going down. Clover's just beyond the giant canyon and this train line is the only way in and out of town. Unless your able to fly like Erigor."

"So the Lullaby's in clover?" Gray questioned.

Rayule grinned, "You wanna know what else is there right now? Think hard and you'll get it." his strings moved and Gray jumped back just in time before he could get hit.

 _'_ _Clover…that's where the conference is being held. So this was their plan all along! They're targeting the guild master's!'_ Gray thought an angry expression on his face.

Rayule laughed at his expression, "You finally figured it out huh? Well it's too late to stop us now!" Gray dodged another attack.

"You Eisenwald thugs must be pretty brave to attack a powerful group of wizards." Gray said.

"Those ignorant old fogies won't even know what hit 'em once Lullaby's song starts playing. There's no way Erigor's plan will fail!" he said sending the string at Gray again tying him up.

"You and your little fairy friends are stuck in the station so there's nothing you can do about it. Soon we'll have our revenge on everyone who tried to keep us down. When we're done they'll be completely wiped out!" Rayule said.

Gray froze the string that had him tied up surprising Rayule and broke free giving him a menacing glare.

"That's not gonna happen!" he growled.

Rayule's legs and arm were being frozen as Gray approached him slowly, "Now get this straight. When you mess with the guild masters you mess with us! They may be old fogies, but they're the closet things we have to parents!"

Rayule started sweating as Gray grabbed his face freezing the rest of him. After that he walked away from the man.

"When I get my hands on them I'll show them Fairy Tail can be more frightening than any dark guild." He said.

* * *

Half of the Eisenwald guild was tied up thanks to Erza. She let her guard down for a second and Erigor took that opportunity to push inside the wind barrier trapping her inside. She tried busting out of it but only succeeded in hurting her arm. Right now she was currently asking Byard some questions.

"Just forget about it lady. I already told you there's no one undoing Erigor's barrier. You and your buddies are stuck." He said.

"Erza!" someone called out.

She looked up and saw it was Gray, "What are you doing here I thought you were with Natsu?"

"We decided to split up! Never mind that now! Listen I just found out Eisenwald's real target is Clover the next town up!" Gray informed.

"What?" Erza gasped.

"Erigor's headed towards the conference as we speak! He's planning to use the Lullaby to kill the guild masters!" he told her.

Erza glared murderously at Byard, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

He shivered with fear.

"There's a problem the station is surrounded by a wind barrier." Erza said.

"Yeah I know I saw it earlier. If you try to break through that thing it'll make mincemeat outta ya." He said.

"I've already tried that," Erza told him while holding her arm.

Gray saw the state her arm was in, "Whoa is your arm okay?"

"That's not important. What is important is getting gout of here. We must stop Erigor before he reaches the guild maters conference." She said then remembered something, "Wait a minute! I remember them talking about someone named Kage back at the pub. We have to find that man Gray! He was the one who broke Lullaby's seal!"

"A dispeller huh? A seal-breaking wizard! He can take down the wind barrier!" Gray said.

Erza nodded, "That's what I'm hoping. Now lets start searching."

"Right." Gray said.

The two ran off unaware that Byard was planning something.

* * *

Yukino looked around, "It seem we lost him."

"Not necessarily," Brandish said observing the canines sniffing the wall, "He must be able to pass through walls, that's why your spirits keep sniffing the wall."

"I see, thank you Canis Venatici. You may return now." Yukino thanked the spirits seeing them go back to the spirit world.

"We'll head back to Erza." Brandish told her.

Yukino nodded, "Right."

Happy looked horrified, "But…Erza gave you guys an order!"

Brandish simply rolled her eyes and walked away, "Let's go you two."

Yukino followed without hesitation as did Happy.

* * *

Natsu was currently busting through walls of the building shouting out Erigor's name, "Erigor! Come out come out wherever you are!" he roared smashing through more walls.

Kageyama sweat-dropped, "Geez, hasn't he ever heard of using a door?"

 _'_ _Now that Erigor's made it out safely this kid doesn't pose much of a threat. I could just let him go but what would be the fun in that?'_ Kage thought emerging from his shadow.

Natsu ducked just in time to avoid a shadow punch, "Heh, nice reflexes kid, but that won't do you much good."

Natsu narrowed his eyes at him, "You…tried to hurt Lucy."

Kage smirked, "Your talking about that blonde right? I was going to go after her instead of you but I decided to get payback on you first before I go after her."

"Lucy won't be taken down by you!" Natsu glared.

Kageyama smirked, "Shadow Knuckle!" his shadow emerged from under him forming into fists heading straight for Natsu who blocked it and surprising Kage.

"Looks like I get to knock you around a little, huh?" Natsu smirked.

Natsu kept dodging all of Kageyama's shadow knuckles annoying Kage somewhat.

Kage grit his teeth, _'Alright fairy'._ He thought putting his hand to the ground, "Orochi Shadō (Snake Shadow)!" he shaped his shadow into multiple snakes and sent them at Natsu, "You can't run this time! They'll tear you to pieces!"

Natsu punched both fists together, "I've got this!" he grinned, "Karyū no Yokugeki (Fire Dragon's Wing Attack)!" Natsu sent the attack right at the snakes dispelling them.

"I-impossible! He was able to defeat them with one shot! So much power…I didn't think wizards like this really existed." Kageyama murmured.

Natsu's fist caught on fire, "You ready to talk? If not I've got a fireball with your name on it." he grinned.

Kageyama backed away in fear, "Y-you're a monster!" and with that the fight was over.

"Aw man look what you've made me do," Natsu complained walking out of the giant hole he created, "I was trying not to mess up the whole place this time."

Kageyama moaned in pain against the wall.

"Anyway I feel better. Sorry I had to take you down Dayarama." Natsu said.

A tick mark formed on his head, "Its Kageyama…"

"Whatever," Natsu said pointing at him, "Tell me where Erigor is or your gonna get toasted."

Kageyama chuckled, "He's long gone you idiot. He's not even in this station anymore."

"What?" Natsu gasped.

"Natsu! Do not harm him we need him alive!" Erza yelled running towards them.

"Wait a go you fire freak." Gray said also running towards them.

"Huh?" Natsu said at first then saw Erza bring out a sword coming right him. He stepped back in fear, "I don't know what I did wrong but I'm sorry!" he squealed.

Erza brought the sword down near Kage's head who yelled in fear.

She glared murderously at him, "You will dispel the wind barrier and you will do so without complaint!" she told him.

Kageyama was shaking like a leaf unable to say anything back to her.

Natsu was shaking himself, "Just do it man! This chicks a real monster!"

Gray turned to him, "Shut up Natsu!"

"Understood?! She repeated.

"Y-yes ma'am!" he said.

"Good." She said removing the sword away from him. He leaned off the wall and didn't notice the fat man known as Karacka was slowly coming out of the wall. The others didn't notice him either.

 _'_ _Sorry Kage. But its all for the plan.'_ He thought about to reach his hand out to strike Kage down, but before he could do that he heard footsteps coming at a fast pace and saw it was the two girls from earlier. They passed by their teammates and kicked him right in the face sending him crashing into the wall behind him.

"We made it in time." Yukino huffed.

"Yeah." Brandish said.

"The hell? Where'd he come from?" Gray blinked.

"He has the ability to pass through walls," Brandish informed them, "He was about to stab Kage but we stopped him just in time."

Natsu glared at the unconscious Karacka, "Bastard!"

"Anyway, we saw the wind wall. How do we get out?" Yukino asked.

Happy looked around, "Where's Lucy?"

"Anue said she was going scout around, I suspect she might have gone after Erigor." Erza theorized.

"What?! She can't fight him alone!" Natsu said.

"Relax you flame moron, she's not the First Wizard Saint for nothing." Gray reminded.

Kageyama froze, _'Did he just say First Wizard Saint…? You've gotta be kidding me!'_

"Anyway we should hurry and inspect the wind wall so we can escape!" Yukino told them.

"I have already provided you with an exit." A new female voice said taking them by surprise. They saw a woman with pink hair, blue eyes, wearing a maid's outfit with chains on them.

Brandish smiled, "Hi Virgo."

"Greetings Brandish-sama, shall I be punished?" Virgo tilted her head.

Brandish smirked, "Later."

"The hell?!" Gray gave her a look.

"Virgo? As in one of the zodiacs?!" Yukino gasped.

"Correct. Hime has ordered me to make you an exit so that you may escape from her and I already have. Hime went after Erigor." Virgo informed them.

Natsu grabbed her shoulders, "Take us to the exit now!"

"Understood." Virgo bowed.

* * *

Virgo showed them the whole in the ground she created and told them all to go in one by one, which they all did with her being the last. Virgo bowed before leaving to go back to the spirit world. Natsu and Happy took off to go and help Lucy deal with Erigor. Kageyama fell to the ground as soon as Natsu took off.

"Kage!" Erza yelled.

He smiled, "Its no use. You'll never be able to catch up to Erigor. You can't stop us. We've won."

Brandish smirked, "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"What?"

"With both Lucy and Natsu, Erigor's defeat is already confirmed." She stated.

Erza and Gray smirked themselves as did Yukino.

* * *

Erigor was almost at Clover Town, "I see the town up ahead. A bit further and I'll have my revenge."

"Why hello there." He heard a female voice from behind him, looking back he saw that Seilah Ω was right in his face. Before he could do anything she kicked him in the gut sending him crashing to the tracks down below him.

Seilah Ω landed with a carefree smile on her face, "Well that was fun."

Kyôka Ω landed right next to her, "Obviously, looks like the fool is getting up."

Erigor got up slowly glaring at them, "You two…how did you break through my Wind Wall?"

"We were never caught up in it in the first place," Lucy stated floating above him with a calm expression, "Hand over Lullaby, it is too much for a mere human like you to handle."

"How dare you order me around!" Erigor yelled at her.

Lucy used Gravity Magic to send him to his knees making him unable to move, "W-What? My body won't move!"

"Seilah Ω secure Lullaby immediately." Lucy ordered.

"Gladly." She walked up to him reaching for the flute in his breast pocket and grabbed it before walking back to stand next to her sister.

Lucy ceased her gravity magic allowing him to move, "I suggest you surrender."

"Damn you!" Erigor was about to attack her.

"Makuro (Macro)." Seilah Ω said.

He found himself unable to move, "How are you doing this?!"

"That is none of your concern." Kyôka Ω stated coldly.

"LUCY!"

The blonde turned to see Natsu and Happy coming right at them, "Looks like Virgo completed her task." She floated down.

Natsu had landed on the ground himself and stood before her, "You okay?! Your not hurt?"

She pulled his cheek, "I am fully capable of protecting myself you brat."

Natsu breathed a sigh of relief then turned to Erigor, "What's with him?"

"I merely had Seilah Ω restricted his movements." Lucy told him.

Natsu had a determined look on his face, "Lucy, I wanna fight him!"

She raised a brow at him, "Do you now?"

"Yeah!"

"Very well." She signaled Seilah Ω to allow him to move.

Erigor glared at her levitating in the air, "Damn you for interfering! Get out of my way kid. Or else!" he sent a gust of wind at Natsu.

Natsu clenched his teeth, "Is that all you've got?!" he said jumping in the air then slamming his down on the tracks causing Erigor to jump back to avoid getting hit. Then came at him again forcing the wind mage to block the attack with his scythe.

 _'_ _Impossible! He uses his flames to jump and to strike?!_ Erigor thought floating in the air, _I underestimated his power. This might actually be a challenge.'_ Erigor thought.

"What're you doing up there you coward?! Come down here and fight me like a man!" Natsu yelled.

"Don't get to cocky fly!" Erigor said moving his hand out and sending a powerful tornado at Natsu, "Sutōmu Buringā (Storm Bringer)!"

"Aargh!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled trying to activate his magic but Lucy stopped him.

"Stay where you are Happy, I will support Natsu. You rest." Lucy ordered.

Natsu was sent hurling down towards the canyon. Erigor laughed believing he had won but stopped when he saw Natsu fly back up using the flames from his feet to propel him upwards.

Erigor was taken back, "But that's impossible!"

Natsu looked up, "You must be pretty cold up there half naked like that! Want me to warm you up?"

Erigor sweat-dropped, "Your flames are powerless against me."

Natsu punched both fists together, "Oh yeah?! We'll see about that!" he brought his head back, "Karyū no Hoko (Fire Dragon Roar)!" he sent the flames from his mouth towards Erigor.

Erigor put his hand out, "Storm Wall!" the flames made contact with the wind wall and was blocked off by it.

 _'_ _I can't believe this kid! There's no rime or reason_ _to his attacks! Is this what all Fairy Tail wizards are like?'_ Erigor thought.

"Although your powers are remarkable I'm afraid your still no match for me. Enough of this cat and mouse chase. Its time to get serious." Erigor told him.

Natsu grinned, I'm ready when you are!"

"Sutōmu Meiru (Storm Mill)!" Erigor crossed his hands before him creating a hurricane around his body creating wind like armor.

"Here I come!" Erigor said sending a wind tornado at the fire dragon slayer.

Natsu sent a flaming fist towards him only to have it blocked off.

"What's the matter can't handle the breeze?" he taunted.

"Coward! You just had to go wrap yourself in a wind barrier!" he said punching both fists together, "This'll break through it!" he said jumping in the air, "Karyū no Tekken (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)!" he punched Erigor's wind armor only to have it blocked and sent burnt away.

Natsu's eyes widened, "What the? I don't understand. Why did my fire go out?"

"Just as I suspected your completely helpless without your flames. Looks like I have the upper hand." Erigor smirked.

"No way!" Natsu said then was pushed back by the wind.

"Unfortunately for you the winds of my storm mill attack blow out if you get too close it'll smother your flames leaving you powerless against me." he said.

"Oh yeah?!" Natsu yelled.

"Fire can never defeat wind!"

Natsu glared at him.

Erigor laughed, "Now do you understand little fly? Your fire can never defeat wind."

"This is intense. Its like standing in a typhoon." Natsu said.

"Its time to blow your flame out for good!" he said, "Now! Storm Shred!" he sent wind like projectiles at Natsu who dodged every single one of them and tried to punch Erigor only to be pushed back by the wind.

"I can't even get close enough to lay a punch on this guy! Now what?" Natsu questioned.

"Feeling a little frustrated? Don't be too hard on yourself you never had a chance against me!" he laughed, "But don't worry I'm going to put an end to this now!"

"Emera Baramu (Emera Baram)!" he bent his arms pointed his hands towards the sky.

"That's a dangerous spell Natsu! Whatever you do don't let him touch you okay?!" Happy warned.

"Goodbye Fairy Tail fly!" before he could send the spell at him voice intervened.

"Disuperu (Dispel)." Lucy cancelled the spell taking Erigor by surprise.

"What?! She cancelled out my spell?!" he exclaimed.

Seilah Ω smirked, "But of course, our mistress can easily cancel any spell she so desires. You had no chance to begin with."

"Indeed." Kyôka Ω nodded.

"Way to go Lucy!" Happy cheered, "She's not the 1st Wizard Saint for nothing!"

Erigor's eyes widened, "She's the first wizard saint?! Impossible!"

Lucy looked over at Natsu, "End this fight with your flames of emotion."

Natsu didn't get it, "Flame of emotion."

Happy face palmed at his friend then got an idea, "That's it! Hey Natsu!" he called out to the slayer getting his attention.

"You stink. Just let Gray handle this cause your never going to win." Happy told him.

Natsu gaped at him four tick marks appeared on his head making him even angrier, "What did you say?!"

"Brilliant idea, I'm impressed it actually worked." Lucy said.

Erigor looked at him, "His flames are blowing away my Storm Mill!"

"Raaaaaaaaarrrrrrrgggggghhhhh!" Natsu roared.

"Curse you!" Erigor said.

Lucy observed the flames, "Natsu's flames are heating the air around him. The hot air creates a vertical updraft, which also creates a low-pressure area. And wind always blows from high pressure to low-pressure areas. He's won this battle."

"I'm gonna take you down!" he roared.

 _'_ _His fire magic is so strong! Surely he couldn't be!'_

"Karyū no Kenkaku (Fire Dragon's Sword Horn)!" he engulfed his whole body in flames then propelled himself against Erigor at high speed hitting him with a powerful head butt then sent him hurling in the air with a pillar of fire produced from his body.

 _'_ _A dragon slayer…they truly exist.'_ Erigor thought before he was sent crashing down unconscious.

"Did ya like that? Lucy? Happy?" Natsu asked.

"You showed him that if you mess with the Salamander your gonna get toasted." Happy said.

"You did well Natsu." Lucy complimented.

Natsu grinned at her then gave Happy an accusing look, "Hey Happy, you weren't too sure of me earlier."

"Cats have a really bad short term memory y'know." Happy said pretending not to remember.

"You said I'd never be able to beat him so I should leave it to Erza or something like that, right Lucy?" Natsu asked her.

"Don't drag me into your pointless argument." She said.

Seilah Ω giggled, while Kyôka Ω sighed.

Happy nodded in agreement, "But seriously Natsu your memory must be even worse than mine. I said Gray not Erza. But it doesn't matter because you won Natsu!"

Natsu grinned, "You bet I did! Though I'm not really sure how I pulled off that last attack."

"Guess your just that awesome!" Happy said.

"I guess so!" Natsu agreed.

Lucy observed Natsu, _'He grows stronger everyday…and so does "he."_

"Natsu!"

They all looked behind them and saw the same green car that held the rest of their team and a wounded Kageyama.

"Hey! You guys just missed seeing me beat Erigor!" he said.

"Yes, it was quite a battle." Lucy closed her eyes.

"I'm proud of you." Erza said getting up slowly from the vehicle. Brandish went by her side immediately, "Don't push yourself."

Erza gave her a grateful look.

"With Erigor defeated that means Lullaby has been secured." Yukino smiled.

Kageyama had his mouth wide open, _'No way! Erigor never loses!'_ He gulped.

"I can't believe you had such a hard time with this guy." Gray taunted.

Natsu glared at him, "I never said that! I took care of him didn't I?"

"I was kinda of worried for a while there." Happy said.

"Whatever." Gray crossed his arms, "You look pretty stupid wearing a scarf when your half naked."

Natsu gave him a look, "Like you have room to talk," he looked at the blonde, "Hey Lucy give me your clothes." That earned him a whack on the head with a hard covered book.

"Perverted brat."

Erza laughed wholeheartedly, "Anyway, well done Natsu. Thanks to you all the guild masters are safe."

Natsu grinned, Gray smirked, and Yukino and Brandish smiled.

"While we're here we should make sure to stop by the guild masters conference and yell them what happened and ask them how to properly dispose of the Lullaby flute." Erza told them.

"Might as well since we're so close to Clover." Happy said.

Kageyama grinned and was right above them his shadow grabbing the demonic flute Lullaby from Seilah Ω's hands.

"Kage!" Erza yelled.

"What do you think your doing?!" Gray yelled.

"Lullaby's mine now you shouldn't have let your guard down flies!" he grinned driving off leaving them in his dust. Everyone stood there in shock and disbelief.

"That jerk!" Natsu yelled.

"This is how he pays us back for saving his life?!" Gray growled.

"After him!" Erza ordered.

Lucy sighed then snapped her fingers making them appear in the woods near the conference, "That brat has officially gotten on my last nerves. Let's go you brats, we're ending this tonight."

They all nodded.

* * *

They soon spotted them

"There he is!" Gray yelled.

"Gramps!" Natsu yelled.

"Master!" Erza yelled.

"Shhh," a fat man wearing lipstick and eye shadow with a necklace pink shirt with wings on them and striped pants shushed them, "We're just about to get to the good part." He then spotted Gray and Natsu, "Well aren't you boys yummy. So adorable."

Gray and Natsu held each other fearfully backing away from the man.

"You haven't changed one bit have you Bob?" Lucy observed.

"Oh Lucy, looking pretty as ever honey. You too, Erza." Bob smiled.

"He's Blue Pegasus's Master." Brandish whispered to Yukino.

"Oh, I see." Yukino said

Master Makarov sighed, "Well? I can't wait forever young man."

Kageyama hesitated for a while before bringing the flute to his mouth.

"Oh no!" Erza said.

"Can you guys keep it down over there," one man said wearing a hat that had a dog collar on it. He had dark yellow hair wearing a dog collar on his neck, wearing shade glasses, dark blue shirt, and black pants, "We're just about to get to the good part."

"Goldmine." Lucy said.

"Yo Lucy, nice to see ya." Goldmine greeted.

"He's Quatro Cerberus's master." Brandish said.

"I see." Yukino responded.

Makarov frowned, "Well?"

Kageyama hesitated to play the flute, _'I can do this. I just have to play one song. And that will change everything!'_

Makarov blinked then closed his eyes then looked back at Kageyama, "Nothing is going to change."

Kageyama looked at the old man.

"You cannot change the fact that those who are weak will forever remain weak. Now maybe it's just me, but I don't think that's a bad thing. I mean we humans are weak creatures by nature. Our insecurities are the reason the guilds even exist. And they're why we have friends." He said.

Kageyama just stared at the old man.

"When we're surrounded with allies its easier to stay positive about the future. Think of it this way if we're clumsy then we may stumble and bump into things, but as long as we have faith in your future we continue marching forward. Our inner strength emerges on its own, but we have to choose that path and pledge to live out lives to the fullest." He smiled, "Don't let that silly flute get in the way."

Kageyama dropped the flute having heard the old man's heart filled words and bowed to the man, "I surrender."

The team ran over to the old man.

"Master!" Erza cried out happily.

"You stopped him!" Natsu smiled.

"Nice job gramps!" Gray smirked.

"What! How did you kids end up in clover?" Makarov questioned.

"Master Makarov," Erza brought his head to her breastplate, "Your words touched me so deeply that I was almost moved to tears."

"Ow!" Makarov squeaked.

Gray smirked crossing his arms; "Well it looks like we got here just in time to see Gramps talk his way out of another one."

"You are truly an inspiration, Master." Yukino complimented.

"As expected from grandpa." Brandish smiled.

 **"** **Hahahaha! I've grown tired of you cowardly wizards!"** the demonic flute Lullaby said.

Everyone looked and saw the flute's eyes were glowing purple with electricity coming out of it.

"Something came out!" Happy yelled.

 **"** **I can no longer hold back! I shall come forth to devour you myself!"** the flute Lullaby went into its demonic form which was pretty big. The three eyes on it glowed staring down at the mages, **"I shall feast upon your pitiful souls!"**

"There it is, Lullaby's true form." Lucy observed calmly.

Seilah Ω licked her lips in anticipation, while Kyôka Ω smirked.

"Can we destroy it?" Seilah Ω asked.

"That's the reason I brought you two here in the first place." Lucy stated.

Kyôka Ω smirked, "This will be enjoyable."

"What is that thing?! Erigor never said anything about a monster!" Kageyama yelled.

"We're in a pickle." Bob said.

Yukino brought out a black key, "So this is it's true demon form."

Brandish had already enlarged he dagger ready to fight.

 **"** **Now then. Which of these delectable souls should I dine on first?"** Lullaby said.

"Delectable huh?" Natsu said then turned to Gray, "Do you think souls are really that tasty?"

A tick mark appeared on Gray's head, "How should I know what they taste like?"

"Natsu, and Gray! Get everyone to a safe place!" Erza ordered.

"Quit barking orders!" Natsu complained.

"Yeah your not the boss of us!" Gray said.

She glared at them, "Just do it!"

"Aye!" they said scampering off.

The Fiore army tried to charge at the flute only to be scared off by a beam that came from its mouth.

 **"** **I have no need for those pathetic humans! I prefer the taste of a wizards soul and I will consume all of yours!"** Lullaby declared.

"Oh yeah?! I'd like to see you try bring it on big guy!" Natsu yelled.

"Good luck!" the guild masters yelled of words of encouragement.

"Enough of this." Lucy teleported in the air hovering before the flute making its eyes go wide.

 **"** **You!"**

Lucy stuck her hand out a white magic circle appeared below Lullaby as a white pillar of light shot up form th ground making it cry out in pain.

"What in the world?!"

"She injured it?!"

Goldmine was impressed, "I've heard the rumors but I didn't think she was this strong."

"Neither did I." Bob observed.

Makarov grinned.

"Seilah Ω, Kyôka Ω: Engage." Lucy ordered, "The rest of you, attack."

Seilah Ω appeared before Lullaby sending white books at it piercing its skin, while Kyôka Ω swiped it with her claws.

Erza got out her twin blades, "Ready? We can't make Anue do all work!"

They all nodded, "Oh yeah!"

And with that they all charged at Lullaby.

"Gate of the Chained Lady, "I open thee, Andromeda!" Yukino summoned her strongest spirit.

Andromeda wasted no time in attacking slicing Lullaby's skin with her chains.

"That girl summoned a celestial spirit!"

"She used a black key?!"

"That takes up a lot of magic!"

"Requip!" Erza said transforming into her Heaven's Wheel Armor, "The Knight!" she slashed its chest.

Gray did an ice-make pose, "Aisu-Meiku: Ransu (Ice-Make: Lance)!" he sent multiple lances at the demon hurting it even more.

Natsu punched both fists together, "Now its my turn!" he said, "Karyū no Tekken (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)!" he punched the demon square in the face.

Brandish slashed its arm.

"They just hit the demon fire!"

"I didn't know ice magic could do that!"

"That girl can requip her armor!"

"That other girls swords skills are amazing!"

 **"** **You are making me angry!"** Lullaby yelled trying to swat them only for them to jump out the way in time. Erza slashed its leg, Gray sent a barrage of ice arrows at it, Yukino asked Andromeda to hit its other leg, Lucy sent light projectiles at it, Seilah Ω sent more books at it, Kyôka Ω kept swiping at it with her claws, and Natsu punched both fists together again, "I'm not finished with you!" he grinned, "Karyū no Yokugeki (Fire Dragon's Wing Attack)!" he sent the attack at the demon.

Kageyama watched them fight in awe, "That's incredible! Their combination attacks are so powerful! And they're in sync!"

"Aye!" Happy smiled.

Lullaby was about to play its song again making them tense.

"That's not good! Its about to play its song!" Happy yelled.

Lullaby grinned, **"Just one quick note and your souls will be mine!"** everyone covered their ears but when Lullaby tried to play its song no sound came out.

"Nothing happened!" Happy cried out in shock.

 **"** **I don't understand! Why can't I play my melody of death?!"** Lullaby asked in confusion.

"It must be because of all those attacks!" Kageyama said.

"They punched so many holes in that thing it must have messed up its sound!" Happy theorized, "Well flutes are pretty lame to begin with."

 **"** **You dare mock me?!"** Lullaby yelled kicking everywhere having a temper tantrum it glared at the master about to attack them.

"Aisu-Meiku (Ice-Make…)" Gray started. A wall fire was blocked off by the ice mage, "Shīrudo (Shield)!" an ice shield formed around them.

"Oh wow!"

"That boys maker magic is spectacular!"

 **"** **I will kill you all!"** Lullaby yelled then saw the flames being devoured by Natsu.

"Oh yeah?! Now I've got a fire in my belly!" Natsu grinned.

 **"** **Your not human! You're a monster!"** Lullaby accused sending a punch his way. Natsu jumped in the air then ran up its arm,

"Oh? Like you can talk!"

 **"** **Stop climbing me!"** it yelled.

Natsu jumped in the air again then Erza came up right behind him, "Requip!" she changed into her Black Wing Armor.

"Her armor is lovely."

"Its called Black Wing Armor and it amplifies the power of her attacks!"

Yukino and Brandish both hit tis legs, with Yukino sending a rather powerful kick and Brandish slashing it with her enlarged dagger.

"Those two girls are amazing!"

"Aisu-Meiku: Sōsā (Ice-Make: Saucer)!" Gray created an ice saucer and sent it at the demon hitting it side.

Erza sliced its right cheek, "Natsu!" Erza yelled.

"Now!" Gray yelled.

"End this already!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu punched both fists together, "I've got this!" he said, "The flames of my right hand!" his right fist was on fire, "And the flames of my left!" his left hand was fire, "Put the two together!" he said clasping both fists together surrounding himself in a giant flame then raising both hands in the air, "And this is what you get!" he said.

"Karyū no Kōen (Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame)!" he sent the giant flame at Lullaby eradicating it from existence and it became normal flute signaling the end of the battle.

"Well done." Makarov complemented.

"Your amazing!" Bob said.

Goldmine smirked, "You kids made defeating Zeref's demon look easy."

Kageyama was in awe, "I can't believe how strong they are!"

The smoke cleared revealing Team Natsu standing victorious having defeated Lullaby.

"Wow…are all of the Fairy Tail wizards as powerful as these four?" Kageyama questioned.

"Aye! There's no doubt about it! This is the strongest team!" Happy declared.

"We're an awesome guild aren't we?" Makarov bragged.

"Great work out there guys!" Happy said.

"Thanks, but it wasn't a big deal." Natsu grinned.

"Yeah piece of cake." Gray smirked.

They all laughed at their victory over the curse object Lullaby. Kageyama watched them from afar, "They may be a bunch of fools, but they're stronger than I am." He said wholeheartedly with a smile on his face.

Bob laid a hand on his shoulder, "Young man, we've gotta get you to a doctor you precious thing." He said rubbing his cheek against Kage's

"I can feel your stubble." Kageyama said.

Goldmine crossed his arms, "I can't exactly say I understand what just happened, but its obvious we owe a big round of thanks to the Fairy Tail guild."

Lucy sighed looking over her shoulder to see that Lullaby was burned to ashes rendering it no more she then looked up at the sky, _'First Lullaby…next…the Demon of Destruction. How will you handle it, Gray?'_

 _"_ _As they defeated Zeref's lesser demon Lullaby, another was soon to emerge very soon."_

* * *

 **Memories From 400 years ago**

Lamy yawned looking up at Seilah and Kyôka that were in the tubes. The two female demons came falling down from the ceiling of the building their curse power almost completely drained from them. Needles to say Lamy was impressed that someone even managed to capture them and rip half of their curses from their bodies.

Lamy was slowly repairing the missing half, but knew that it would never be fully recovered, but the question still remains…who was the one that stole half their curse power?

* * *

 **Next Time: Deriora (Deliora)!**


	12. Deriora (Deliora)!

This is the last "Memories from 400 years ago," part because "Memories of Fairy Tail" will begin in the next chapter! ^_^

* * *

Lucy had just finished reading another good book and put it back on the shelf. News of Eisenwald's defeat had spread quickly not that she was surprised about it because she wasn't. They rounded up all of the fool's part of the guild, except Erigor of course. Something told her he would be a nuisance in the near future, she doesn't need the stars to tell her that. Lullaby had been completely disintegrated; there was nothing left. Not even a small hint of magic residue was left behind, meaning there was no chance of the Etherious flute ever coming into existence ever again. She sighed, even though the brat had created it for the sole purpose of killing him, it defected from its "original order" and tried to kill the humans instead of the brat like he wanted. And to top it all off it didn't even recognize Natsu at all, meaning that if any demon from Tartaros appeared they wouldn't recognize him either which meant that the brat was in a deep sleep to the point where the demons couldn't even sense his presence. Thinking about it now, there was a possibility he was sealed during her hibernation period. She remembered hearing his voice when she was in her deep slumber but after awhile she didn't hear him anymore. She put a hand on her chest feeling something strange, almost like she felt…loneliness. How long has it been since she last felt such an emotion?

She walked away from her personal library and saw Seilah Ω, Kyôka Ω, and Brandish standing there waiting for her.

"Are you ready to go, Lucy?" Brandish asked.

"Yes, I am," she sighed, "The brat sure is persistent about this."

"Its not surprising he wants to fight her, he wants to show her how much he's improved." Brandish smiled.

"So it would seem, go ahead of us Brandish we'll catch up." Lucy told the girl.

She nodded and walked ahead of them leaving only Lucy and her creations, "I'm going to put you two in your books for now."

They both nodded as a white light enveloped them and they were turned into white books with symbols on them. Lucy grabbed both books and sent them to her storage space before walking to follow Brandish. She'd let them back out when they face Deliora.

* * *

Lucy and Brandish arrived and saw everyone was there surrounding the two mages in a circle.

"Ah, Lucy-sama, Brandish-sama. You're here." Yukino smiled.

"Hey Aniki, I was on my way to come and get you." Gray smiled.

"There was no need for that, we would have come eventually." Lucy told the raven-haired teen.

"Oh hey, Lucy-nee, Brandy." Mira greeted.

"Looks like we've just arrived to see the battle." Brandish observed.

"Well if those two value their manhood then they better go through with it." Elfman said.

"Erza's not a man." Mira stated.

"But ya gotta admit she's manly." Macao said.

"This should be an interesting battle between two strong mages." Yukino smiled.

"Huh? Why would you say that?" Gray questioned.

"Eh? Well, you, Natsu-sama, Erza-sama, Brandish-sama, and Lucy-sama are the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail." Yukino stated.

"So are you Yukino." Brandish smiled.

The girl blushed.

"What idiot fed you that crap?" Gray asked.

Mira smiled for a second then proceeded to cry.

"Oh, your not an idiot Mira." Gray said trying to console her.

"You made her cry." Brandish and Lisanna deadpanned.

"I'll hand it to Natsu and Gray they're tough little dudes. But nether of them are even close to being the strongest. There are guys in Fairy Tail who are stronger than the both of them combined," Elfman grinned pointing to himself, "Like this guy!"

"You have improved, but you still have a long way to go." Lucy told him bluntly.

He deflated a little, "Yes ma'am."

Lisanna and Mira giggled.

Levy smiled, "Erza aside, Lucy-nee is considered the strongest woman in Fairy Tail, while Erza, Mira, and Brandish are known as "The Strong Female Trio."

"Yeah, now those three can do some serious damage when they get serious." Gajeel agreed.

Wendy nodded in agreement, "I haven't see Brandish-san get serious in a fight yet."

"Neither have a I." Carla said.

"All three of them are equally powerful. I would never want to fight them." Juvia said.

"As far as the guys it's a tough call that I'd put my money on Mystogan and… _him_." Jet frowned.

"The five of them work well together and have the best team chemistry in all of Fairy Tail." Mira smiled no longer crying.

"I gotta say I'm pretty psyched to see how this fight turns out." Elfman smiled.

"Oh yeah? I'm sure she'll end up mopping the floor with him." Gray said.

"Its been quiet awhile since we've squared off like this, hasn't it Natsu?" Erza asked.

"I was just a little kid back then. Today's gonna be different. Cause I'm taking you down Erza." Natsu declared.

Erza closed her eyes; "Well I'm not going to go easy on you," she said getting ready to requip into one of her armors, "In fact. I have the perfect armor for this occasion." She transformed into on her armors that would perfect for going against Natsu, "Entei no Yoroi (Flame Empress Armor)!"

"That's flame empress armor. Good choice against fire magic." Macao said.

"So now Natsu's flames will only be half as effective." Laki explained.

"Come on Erza at least give the kid a fighting chance." Wakaba said.

"Should be interesting to see how Natsu handles this." Lucy observed.

Happy was over by Cana placing bets, "Hmmm, put me down for Erza in the first round."

Yukino sweat-dropped, "Happy-sama…"

"Some loyalty." Brandish snorted.

Natsu grinned, "Wow, flame empress armor huh? Good news for me," he lit his fists on fire, "That I can turn the heat as high as I want to!"

"Round one start!" Makarov announced.

Natsu charged at Erza who dodged out of the way the swung her sword at him. He ducked so the flame blade wouldn't hit him. Natsu then sent a flaming kick at her prompting her to block it with her sword. She swung at him again only for him to jump back. To avoid getting hit.

Erza charged at him while Natsu sent a fire dragon's roar at her making her move out of the way.

"Impressive." Yukino complimented.

Elfman smirked, "See? Told ya I'd be a good fight."

Gray frowned, "This fight sucks."

The two mages charged at each other once again but a loud clap was heard stopping both mages in their tracks making them look over to see who it was that stopped their fight.

"This fight is over," a humanoid frog wearing robes announced walking towards the two mages, "May I have your attention please, I have come here on behalf of the magic council!"

Levy's eye's widened, "No way!"

Gajeel grunted in annoyance.

"Seriously?" Jet said.

"Why would the council send her here?" Droy wondered.

The humanoid frog brought out along piece of paper, "As a result of the Eisenwald incident, a member of your guild has been charged with eleven counts criminal property damage…Erza Scarlet! You are under arrest!"

"Huh?! You're putting her under a what?!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy narrowed her eyes, _'That brat is really testing my patience.'_

* * *

"This isn't fair you guys! Let me outta here already!" they heard someone yell.

Mira frowned at the voice, "Natsu! Try to calm down."

Natsu was transformed into a red lizard on the bar counter right next to Brandish and Yukino.

"Let me out! Let me out!" he yelled.

Mira shook her head, "No. You'll go on a rampage!"

"No I won't I swear! Now please just let me out! Let me back to the way I was before!" Natsu yelled.

Mira gave him a disapproving look, "The second we turn you back you'll run off to save Erza."

"Mira-nee's right." Lisanna agreed.

He looked at her, "Give me a break! I couldn't care less what happens to her!"

"Even if you wanted to help her its not like we can face off against the council." Gray frowned.

"But Erza didn't do anything!" Natsu yelled.

He looked away, "If the magic council says your guilty then your guilty end of story. They don't care what we have to say."

"I just don't get it. We've destroyed plenty of stuff in the past and they never made a big deal out of it." Elfman said.

"I know. It doesn't make any sense." Laki agreed.

"There's probably another reason for it, but since Lucy went with her I'm sure it'll be fine." Brandish assured them.

"That's right, Lucy-sama did go along with her." Yukino smiled.

Mira smiled nervously, "I forgot…the magic Council is afraid of her."

"Gihihi, Bunny Girl's about to tear them down." Gajeel grinned.

"I actually feel sorry for them…just a little though." Levy said.

* * *

Lucy and Erza arrived at the Magic Council HQ the blonde warned them if they put those magic cuffs on Erza they will be punished severely. Knowing this was the woman who took down God Serena they obeyed. The two females walked down the hall only to be met with Siegrain who had a smirk plastered on his face.

"Erza, First Wizard Saint. I wasn't expecting you to come here." He said honestly.

"Obviously, but I'm here anyway." Lucy stated.

Erza looked in between them, what was with the atmosphere around these two? Did something happen?

Siegrain chuckled at the red heads confused expression, "I wouldn't worry about why you're here, it's just a couple of old farts trying to display their power."

"You mean arrogance." Lucy corrected.

"Perhaps." He said.

Erza narrowed her eyes at him, "This was your idea wasn't it?"

"And if it was?"

Erza gave him a hateful glare.

"Erza, come." Lucy said walking inside the room the red head following after her leaving him there.

He smirked at the blonde retreating figure, "Very soon, the plan will commence."

* * *

Yukino shifted nervously, "Master, shouldn't we go and support Erza-sama?"

"We're not going to court." He told her.

"But why?"

"Even if we left this very second there's no way we'd make it there in time." He explained.

"I've been stuck in this stupid glass all day guys its getting hard to breathe come one you've gotta let me outta here!" Natsu yelled.

"You sure you want out?" Makarov questioned.

The red lizard froze and though about it for a second making Brandish sigh, "You can cut the act now Macao, grandpa knows its you." She lifted the glass cup from the counter and the red lizard was surrounded in a puff of smoke.

Macao was sitting on the table with his hand behind his head smiling sheepishly.

"Its is Macao!" Levy yelled in surprise.

"That was you?!" Elfman and Laki questioned.

A blush showed in his cheeks, "Yeah sorry guys, but I owed Natsu a favor. I turned myself into a salamander so that everybody would think I was him.

"Do you two know where he went?" Mira asked.

"Uh…" Macao hesitated.

Gray went up to him, "He went after Erza didn't he?"

Macao nodded, "Yeah, afraid so."

"You've gotta kidding me?! That idiot will probably try to fight the whole council!" Elfman yelled.

"Will everyone calm down! We have no choice but to wait and see what happens," Makarov said.

Brandish smiled, "Should be fun."

Yukino wasn't so sure.

* * *

Lucy whacked Natsu upside the head with her book making him wince, "Ow! That hurt Luce~" he whined.

"Shut up brat, count your blessing you and Erza are not spending the night in prison for that little stunt of yours." Lucy stated.

"Anue's right, words can't express how angry I am with you. That trial was just a formality!" Erza glared.

"Seriously?" Natsu said.

"It's a glorified spectacle. The council is using me as an example to remind everyone that if you break the law you'll be punished! It helps them maintain order in the magical world." She explained.

"More like showing off their arrogance, they've lost their way a long time ago. Sooner or later that arrogance will get them killed." Lucy said.

"Wait a minute. So this is all for show?" Natsu questioned.

"They probably would have found me guilty then sent me home with just a slap on the wrist." Erza told him.

"Oh…" Natsu said slowly.

"I can't believe you." she groaned.

"I'm sorry…" Natsu apologized.

Lucy ran her fingers through his hair making him close his eyes, "You meant well Natsu, so it's fine. Come, we're going now."

The two wizards wasted no time in following after her, unknown to them Siegrain was watching them leave, "I see, a Fairy Tail wizard came to he aid. Natsu Dragneel." He murmured.

* * *

Lucy arrived with both Erza and Natsu then explained things to Makarov and the other the next morning seeing as how some were curious to know what happened.

Gray put his fist in her palm, "So she wasn't a sacrificial lamb, but a scape goat!"

Elfman looked at him, "You must be one heck of an ice wizard cause even your jokes leave me cold. Hey Natsu! You gonna finish going man to man with Erza?!"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that!" Natsu grinned looking at Erza, "So what do ya say wanna pick up where we left off?!"

Erza put down her mug; "I'm not in the mood right now."

His fist caught on fire and charged at her, "I'm not letting you off the hook that easy!"

She sighed, "I swear." Getting up she punch him right in his gut making him fall over.

Yukino winced while Brandish smiled at his plight while Gray and Elfman gaped.

"How's that? Are you satisfied?" Erza asked a down for the count Natsu.

"And he's out!" Happy announced.

Gray and Elfman laughed at him.

"Way to go champ!" Gray laughed at him.

"Guess we know who the real man is!" Elfman laughed.

Makarov began to rub his eyes getting Mira's attention, "Is everything okay Master?"

"Yes…I'm just feeling a little sleepy." He said. No sooner had he said that everyone except for Lucy and Brandish began to fall asleep.

Lucy sighed, "Looks like he's here."

Brandish nodded.

All three heard footsteps and saw it was a man wearing a mask and a cloak, the mask covering his appearance. He went over to the request board and ripped off a job request.

Mystogan walked over to them then bowed his head to Lucy, "It's been awhile."

"Yes it has, nice to see your doing well, brat." Lucy said.

"Brandish." He gave her a curt nod.

"Mystogan." She greeted.

Mystogan looked at Makarov, "I shall return."

Makarov nodded, "Lift your sleeping spell before you leave."

"Five…Four…Three…Two…One." He finished as he walked out of the building.

Everyone soon woke up as soon as he left.

"What a jerk." Someone else said.

"Does he have to put us to sleep every time he comes here?" Levy asked.

"Guys a real pain in the ass when he does that…" Gajeel groaned.

Wendy rubbed her eyes, "Why does he always put us to sleep?"

"Juvia doesn't know." Juvia yawned.

"Excuse me, but who is Mystogan?" Yukino asked.

"He's an S-Class mage like Erza, Mira, and Brandish. He always puts us to sleep just because he doesn't want anybody to see his face. Master, Lucy, and Brandish are the only people here that's gotten a good look at his face."

"That's not true. I've seen his face before." Laxus smirked from above them.

"Laxus!" Elfman gasped.

"Talk about rare. Your never here." Wakaba commented.

Gray glared at him, "Then there's him."

"Who's he?" Yukino asked.

"Laxus, another S-Class mage." Gray said.

Laxus grinned, "Mystogan's just a little shy. You should all respect his privacy."

Yukino frowned, "He's not very polite is he?"

Gray snorted, "Him and politeness don't mix."

Natsu glared at him not liking his tone, "Alright Laxus! You and me right now!"

"Getting your butt kicked once today wasn't enough?" Gray questioned.

Laxus grinned down at him, "Yeah pal. If you cant even win against the red head. Why bother with me?"

Erza glared at him murderously, "What're you trying to say?" she growled.

Gray tried to calm her down, "No need to get all worked up Erza." He said nervously.

"I'm saying that I'm the guilds strongest wizard." Laxus said arrogantly.

Natsu growled at him, "Then come down here and prove it."

Laxus smirked at him, "You come to me little man."

"With pleasure!" Natsu said running up to reach him forcing Makarov to slam him down with a giant fist.

"Your not allowed on the second floor Natsu. At least not yet."

Laxus laughed at him, "Think you made him grumpy."

Makarov frowned at him, "That's enough out of you Laxus!"

"The most powerful one in the guild isn't a chick, or some green haired weirdo, or blondie, or some hooded weirdo. You wanna know what the strongest wizard looks like? You're looking right at 'em!" Laxus bragged.

"Be silent you ill mannered brat," Lucy said, "I'm not in the mood for your stupidity today."

Brandish sighed, "Why are the stupid ones always so annoying?"

Lightning cackled around Laxus, "What was that?"

She rolled her eyes, "Don't even bother, you're not even worth the time nor the effort."

"Indeed." Lucy agreed.

"You asking to get electrocuted?" he growled.

Lucy had lost all patience, **"I said be silent."** She released her magic energy around the guild making everyone sweat and shiver in fear, **"I have already given you a warning, I will not ask another time. Be silent, or I will make you silent."**

Laxus had a hard time breathing having felt her magic energy at full force, seeing him get the hint she let up on it making everyone sigh in relief, "Begone." She said.

Laxus glared one more time at Lucy then stormed off promising revenge.

Yukino felt nervous, "What…was that?"

"What you felt just now was Anue's magic energy," Erza told her, "She only displays it whenever she feels anger towards those who deserve it the most."

"This isn't the first time Laxus pissed her off," Gray commented, "A few years ago Laxus got pissed because she was named the 1st Wizard Saint and not him so he attacked her with Wendy standing next to her."

"That's horrible!" Yukino gasped.

"Aniki made a shield to keep them both safe, but she wasn't too happy thrilled with his little tamper tantrum and sent him flying into a wall." Gray recalled shuddering at the memory, he had never seen her so angry before and wouldn't want to see it ever again.

Erza nodded.

Yukino still couldn't believe it, well that explains why Wendy hid behind Gajeel as soon as he appeared.

Back at the bar Makarov sighed, "I just don't know what I'm going to do with that boy."

"I could always shrink him and make him my doll." Brandish suggested.

Lisanna smiled weakly, "I don't think that's a good idea…"

"It would teach the brat some manners." Lucy agreed.

"Lucy-nee!" Lisanna cried out.

"I'm almost tempted into letting you do it… _almost_." He emphasized.

Brandish stuck her tongue out while Lucy got up from her seat going up the stairs on the S-Class level to catch a certain cat trying to steal something, "And what do you think your doing?"

Happy flinched and froze, "Nothing!" he squeaked.

"I'm sure." Lucy gave him a skeptical look before taking the paper away in his hand, "Galuna Island is it?"

"Aye…" Happy looked dejected.

Lucy read it over and saw that a black key was paired with the reward money, "Happy, go and get Natsu, Yukino, Gray, Brandish, and Erza. Your all going on this job with me."

Happy perked right back up, "Really?! You mean it?!"

"Yes, now go." Lucy told him.

"Aye!" He flew off with excitement.

Lucy merely watched him fly away before turning her attention to Gray, "I'm afraid you cannot avoid this confrontation Gray, for this was predicted by the stars."

* * *

Natsu was grinning from ear to ear, "Oh yeah! We're going on an S-Class mission!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy smiled.

They were currently in Hargeon at the port needing a boat to get to Galuna Island.

"This isn't a game, Natsu. S-Class missions are to be taken seriously." Erza chided.

Yukino looked at Lucy in curiosity, "Is there a reason you wanted all of us to come with you on this mission, Lucy-sama? Surely you can handle this on your own."

Lucy gave them a side glance, "This will be a test to see if you three can handle being on an S-Class mission, I will be in command while Erza and Brandish will be second in command."

"So it's a test to see if we're worthy of being S-Class mages in the near future?" Gray questioned.

"Correct, but that also means you need to take this mission very seriously. S-Class missions can normally lead to death if your not careful." She stated casually.

"It's scary she can say all that like its no big deal." Gray sweat-dropped.

"That's Lucy for ya." Happy smiled.

"But first things first we need to find a boat." Erza looked around the port.

"I'll take ya," a mysterious man came up to them, "I know how to get to Galuna Island, I'll take you there."

"Seriously?! Thanks!" Natsu grinned.

"Yes thank you very much." Yukino bowed.

Lucy observed the man seeing him for what he really is, _'But still, to be able to take human form even though its not very good is still impressive.'_

* * *

"Hey man thanks for the ride." Gray thanked.

"Yes, your kindness is very much appreciated." Erza added.

The man smiled, "Don't mention it, the names Bobo by the way."

"Then Bobo-sama, may I ask why you're taking us to Galuna Island?" Yukino asked.

Bobo didn't say anything for a few minute but then responded, "I used to live there…on Galuna Island."

"You did?" Happy said.

"But…I had to get out of there! They've all lost their minds! I'm warning you right now, bad things happened to those who step foot on the island. Well, if you can break the curse then everything should go back to normal." He said showing them his deformed arm.

Yukino gasped.

"Your arm!" Gray said.

Brandish narrowed her eyes, "Interesting."

"I take it that the reason your arm is like that is because if the curse?" Erza inquired.

Bobo looked ahead of him ignoring her question, "We've almost arrived…over there is Galuna Island."

Lucy who had Natsu's head on her lap looked over at the Island and sensed a very familiar magic as well as another one of those brats demons, _'So not only is Mūn Dorippu (Moon Drip) being used, but Deriora (Deliora) is here as well, which means Ur is also here.'_

"Why is the island glowing like that?" Yukino questioned only to see that Bobo was no longer there.

"He's gone!" Happy looked around.

"He didn't fall down did he?" Gray wondered.

"Doubt it." Brandish said.

"I don't sense him anywhere, where did he go?" Erza said.

Gray heard a strange noise and looked to see a giant wave coming right at them, "Uh…Erza?"

"Giant wave!" Happy yelled.

"What do we do?" Yukino yelled.

Lucy snapped her fingers making the wave disperse instantly calming the others down.

"One of these days you've gotta teach me that." Gray smiled.

Lucy looked at him, "I have taught you something…remember?"

He smirked knowing what she meant, but the others were confused but didn't question it any further seeing as how they've arrive to the island.

Lucy pulled Natsu's cheeks, "Wake up, brat. We're here."

Natsu yelped when she hit him upside the head, but said nothing else, "We will stay here for the night. Everyone go to sleep, we will find the village elder in the morning."

They all nodded too tired so say anything and one by one they started lying down in the sand passed out.

Lucy stared up at the sky sill able to feel the magic residue from earlier, _'Is this also part of fate I wonder?'_

* * *

By morning they were already heading towards the village where the elder would be then they can finally get this job started. When nighttime fell they finally made it.

There was a big "Keep Out" sign when they arrived.

"Well, we did end up finding the place. But now what?" Gray wondered.

"When they say "keep out," they really mean it." Natsu observed.

"Excuse me, is anyone here?! We're Fairy Tail wizards here for the request!" Yukino called out.

There was no answer.

Natsu cracked his knuckles, "That's it, we're busting in!"

Erza and Lucy whacked him upside the head for that, "Shut up, brat." Lucy said. Just then two guards appeared above the gate.

"Who goes there?!"

Erza answered for them, "We're wizards from Fairy Tail here at your request!"

"Then why weren't we notified when you accepted the job?!"

Brandish was starting to get bored, "Are you going to let us in or not? We can always leave and let you deal with this yourselves."

"Brandish!" Erza frowned.

"Let me see you emblems, right now!" the guard demanded.

They all showed him their emblems prompting him to let them inside the village. Walking inside they saw the people had covered up different body parts of themselves.

Lucy found it interesting, _'They must not know what they really are.'_

A short old man approached, "I'm Moka the village chief, I welcome you to our village. But before we get down to business there is something you need to see." He gestured to his people to show them.

The people of the village took off the fabric hiding some of their bodies to reveal demon like qualities just like with Bobo.

Yukino covered her mouth with both hands, "How horrible."

"It's just like what happened to that Bobo guy." Gray observed.

"Interesting…" Erza said.

Brandish simply stared.

"Nice sideburns!" Natsu complimented.

Moka shook his head, "My sideburns aren't the problem, its my arm. Every villager is suffering from the same disfigurement because of this wretched curse."

"So, your really saying this is curse is the cause of all this?" Gray questioned.

"I am sure young man, this didn't start until the moon started falling under an evil spell. Let me explain, you see this island has absorbed the light of the moon allowing it to glow as beautiful as the very moon itself. But that all changed several years ago when the moon changed an eerie color." Moka explained.

Lucy couldn't help but sighed inwardly, _'Ur's other brat is truly a handful.'_

"So, basically the moon turns purple?" Natsu said.

Happy looked up at the sky, "Ah, the clouds are moving!"

"Yes, and it would appear the moon's glow truly is purple." Lucy stared.

"It's the curse…" Moka shuddered, "Stand back!" they all saw the people of the village changed into demons.

"Look at them…their changing." Gray stared.

"Is this really the curse?" Yukino questioned.

Erza and Brandish's eyes narrowed as they finished transforming.

"Why's this happening?" Natsu's eyes widened.

Moka spoke as soon as they were done transforming, "I apologize if our forms frighten you."

"Its not really all that frightening." Gray commented.

Yukino nodded.

"You guys look awesome!" Natsu grinned.

The villagers stared at him dumbly, "Huh?"

"You gotta admit you guys look pretty cool! You've got horns and stuff! I'm kinda jealous!" Natsu grinned.

Lucy gave him a side glance, _'This brat, he has horns himself but doesn't realize it.'_

The villagers were taken back by the compliment but it soon faded when the chief coughed into his hand, "Anyway, we need your help in removing this curse, and there's only one way to do that."

"Yeah, and what's that?" Natsu questioned.

Moka gave them a serious look, "Destroy the moon."

* * *

"He's not serious is he? I mean destroying the moon?" Gray said sitting on the floor.

"I must admit that I find that to be an impossible task." Erza admitted.

"I don't think there's a wizard alive who can destroy the moon." Yukino commented.

"I wonder." Brandish commented.

Lucy looked up at the moon with Natsu's head on her lap snoring while Happy curled up next to him, "In the past, there were those who tried to destroy the moon using various magical weapons. But their efforts were all for naught."

"Seriously? There were people that were actually trying to destroy the moon?" Gray's eyes went wide.

"Yes…however, like I said their efforts were all for naught." Lucy repeated.

"Amazing…it's the same situation but different circumstances." Yukino commented.

Brandish nodded in agreement.

"Why were they trying to destroy the moon?" Erza questioned.

Lucy closed her eyes, "To try and prove that they simply could, that's all."

Natsu had opened his eyes having sensed her mood but closed them back so she wouldn't notice.

"Get some sleep brats, because you'll need it." Lucy told them not even bothering to look behind her.

 _'_ _Deliora was frozen elsewhere. That other brat brought it here to possibly wake it up…and there is only one method to do that,'_ she gave Gray a side glance, _'Will you face the confrontation head on, or will you turn away?'_

* * *

Morning came in a flash and the group began walking towards one of the temples Lucy asked Moka about.

"So we're going to a temple?" Yukino questioned.

Lucy didn't look behind her, "It is known as the Temple of the Moon."

"That's kinda ironic." Gray stated.

"The moon causing them problems turns out to have its very own temple." Erza said.

"How amusing." Brandish smiled.

Natsu yawned, "Why did we have to get up so early?"

"Aye…" Happy yawned.

Gray rolled his eyes, "You sleep too much and need to get your lazy ass up early anyway."

"Shut up stripper!" Natsu glared.

"What'd you say?!" Gray glared back.

Erza smashed their heads together, "That's enough!"

"Aye…" they groaned.

Brandish stopped walking in her tracks, "Something's coming…and its big."

Lucy stopped as well, "So it seems."

Yukino looked up having sensed a large shadow loom over them and froze in place, "W-What is that?!"

"Is that…a giant rat?!" Gray's eyes bulged out of his head.

Erza requiped two swords, "Looks like it was waiting for us to come."

"Huge!" Happy yelled.

The rat looked like it was about to attack but before it could Lucy snapped her fingers shrinking it to the size of a normal rat much to the creatures confusion, she picked it up and placed it in a small jar before plopping it inside but made sure to poke a hole in it so it wouldn't suffocate, "I have no patience to deal with you, so behave yourself and stay in there." She put the jar down next to a tree and continued walking.

Brandish chuckled, "Her patience is running out."

"No kidding." Gray stated.

They walked a little more before they finally found the temple and walked inside. Once they were inside the temple they noticed there were a bunch of moon symbols all over the walls.

"There are so many moon patterns." Yukino observed.

"Naturally, this island was once known as the island of the moon before it was named Galuna Island." Lucy informed them.

Erza was thinking about something, "Moon island…moon curse…and moon symbols…there has to be a connection."

"Probably." Brandish agreed.

Natsu was touching the walls, "Man this place is a wreck."

"This temple is old Natsu, so its only natural it would be in such a state but there is something else here that shouldn't be, and its right below us." Lucy told them.

"What do you mean?" Yukino asked.

Lucy didn't answer and instead snapped her fingers teleporting them below the temple much to their surprise.

"What the?" Gray looked around.

"Awesome!" Natsu grinned.

"Aye!" Happy said.

Lucy walked ahead of them prompting the rest to follow after her wondering why she brought them all down here.

"Um, Lucy-sama? Is there something down here?" Yukino wondered.

"Yes."

"What is it, Luce?" Natsu asked.

She said nothing and kept walking until they arrived at a frozen part of the underground temple and saw a giant block of ice.

"What the hell is that?" Natsu stared.

Lucy stared up at it, "Look more closely and you'll see."

They all stared up at it including Gray who started shaking uncontrollably, "That's…impossible!"

"You know what's inside that thing?" Erza questioned.

Gray start hyperventilating until Yukino put a hand on his shoulder calming him down, "Please calm down Gray-sama."

Gray took a deep breath before he managed to speak, "I know what it is, and…" he looked at Lucy, "So does Aniki."

They all looked at Lucy who turned to them fully, "Yes…this is another demon from the Book of Zeref…this one is known as Deliora The Demon of Destruction."

Yukino stared at the demon with fear, "Deliora…"

"Demon of Destruction…?" Natsu couldn't help but feel he heard that name before.

Lucy turned away and stared up at the creature, _'It would appear that fate brought us here to you, Ur. Now then, what will the two half's of your legacy do I wonder?'_

 _"_ _And so…here on Galuna Island…they meet once again."_

* * *

 **Memories From 400 years ago**

Lucy could feel it.

She was about to go into hibernation.

It wasn't uncommon, it was part of their race. They all must hibernate to maintain their current selves otherwise they'd lose their memories and current selves. That would explain why she was feeling so tired recently. Normally, she would have been in hibernation a long time ago but maybe the time she spent with that annoying brat made her want to stay awake for a little while longer, but now...she can't hold it back anymore. She had to go to sleep. So now she was currently in an old temple wrapped around a yellow cocoon that would soon cover her whole body and make her sleep until it was time to wake up.

"Well...it would appear its time to sleep...you better not cause any trouble while I'm sleeping, you brat." A small smile graced her lips.

When was the last time she ever smiled like this? She could no longer remember.

It had been such a long time.

* * *

 **Next Time: Uru no Isan (Ur's Legacy)!**


End file.
